Smite the Best Man: Oogami-san, you must choose!!
by Jill1
Summary: Wedding Bells & Love troubles
1. "Longing for Home"

Sakura Taisen (c) Red Company & Sega, 1996,1998,2001  
Minna-sama, the long awaited sequel to "smite the player - oogami-san you're going down!" which is on my site: "falling sakura in springtime" http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/teigeki if you're in the mood to read it; it's 10 parts long! A favorite, because it's the first sakura taisen fic I wrote a year or so ago! Btw. I've finished sakura taisen 2 once again!! More butai lovin' comin' soon! Jill (3/22/1)   
  
* * * *   
Smite the Best Man... Oogami-san, you must choose! : Part 1  
"Longing for Home"  
  
* * * *   
It was the same type of day for Oogami Ichirou... fighting against evil and protecting the capitol from harm. Only to gain his just reward - a handful of females drooling over him. He watched with slight nervousness as the girls violently turned on each other in a free-for-all catfight.   
'Some things will never change...'   
  
"Kyaaaa!" everyone screamed as one of Coquelicot's circus elephants broke through the entrance, squishing them against the wall. "No fair!! That's cheating!!"   
  
Coquelicot chuckled, "Ahahaha! Now Ichirou is mine!!"  
  
But Oogami was no where in sight. He had immediately escaped their viewing and rushed back to his apartment. Triple locking the door, he kicked off his shoes and fell over on the floor. Exhausted as he was, another day of fast-paced Paris-life was gonna kill him.   
  
'Is it just me or am I homesick??'   
  
Closing his eyes, he recalled sunny picnics in Ueno Park, the cherry blossoms as thick as air around him. Not far, Yoneda was already drunk... Sumire and Kanna were arguing... Maria was showing him her new gun, Airisu and Reni were laughing about something... Orihime was pretending not to be looking at him... and Sakura was pouring him more sake.   
  
'What a nice memory...' he sighed, still lying on the floor. But where he was at, spring was over and the air was polluted. The streets were crowded and cramp. Not a single cherry tree in sight... or any friendly faces that gave him such happiness. 'Minna... I really miss you all...'   
  
It was then he heard a beeping. Sitting up, he gasped, "The kinematron!!" Rushing over to his desk, he opened the case and saw the screen flicker. "H-Hai? Mushi mushi!!" he cried frantically, wanting to speak with anyone from his beloved homeland, "Is there someone...?!"   
  
Finally the reception gave way and big smile appeared on the screen. "Yo Oogami!" chuckled the man in a navy uniform, his hand in a salute.   
  
Oogami dropped his mouth. "K...Ka...ya...ma...?!"   
  
"Aa! So you do recognize me... Yoshi, I'm so happy~!"   
  
"Whatever." he grumbled a bit disappointed. How he wished he could talk to anyone but this guy. Since Military School, he had been a pain. One good thing about Paris was getting rid of him. But now here he was, in his kinematron.   
  
"What do you want??" he asked flatly.   
  
"What more should I ask? We are two men, speaking miles and miles apart. Is that not interesting enough? Naa, Oogamii??"   
  
"Kayama... I really don't feel like in the mood..." he replied, reaching to disconnect him.   
  
"JOTTO!!" Kayama cried, now frantic. His yell startled Oogami, and even more so his serious voice, "There's news I have to tell you..."   
  
"Hah? What is it??"   
  
"The truth is..." he uttered, folding his hands together, "This truth is...!!"   
  
"Tell me already!!" Oogami cried impatiently, the suspense killing him.   
  
Kayama grinned, blushing. "Kaede-san and I are gettin' married~!"   
  
At these words, Oogami face-faulted. 'This is the great news?!?! This is terrible news!! Kaede-san... Kaede-san is a smart, attractive woman... for her to be the wife of this simpleton... iyada! I cannot allow it!!'   
  
Before he could say his feelings out loud, another window opened on his screen. "Oogami-kun!!" Kaede chimed, waving, "Long time no see?"   
  
"Aa! Kaede-san!!" he gasped, feeling his face turn red. Ever time he saw her, he thought about her sister, Ayame. Already a bit of drool was sliding down his chin.   
  
Regardless, Kaede pointed at him, her smile bright as ever, "Nee, Oogami-kun. Did Yuuichi tell you the wonderful news? Isn't it great??"   
  
"Aa..." he uttered in a daze.   
  
Kayama nodded his head. "Look at how excited he is! And guess what... I've decided to make you my best man!"   
  
Oogami instantly snapped out of his trance. "Eeeeeh?!?! Demo!! I'm in Paris..!"   
  
Kaede replied, "I've already talked with Yoneda. He's issued a release for you. You're on your way home."   
  
"Honto?!" Oogami couldn't believe. The word 'home' echoing in his ear. "Then... as of today I am relieved from duties??"   
  
"As soon as the replacement shows up. It will probably be an officer from the Hoshigumi in Germany. I'm sure they will make use of their experienced officer and will be fine without you, Oogami-kun."   
  
Kayama drummed a note on his guitar, he and Kaede gazing at each other - hearts all around. "Nee, Oogami, didn't I tell you this was great news??"   
  
Oogami couldn't help but smile, leaning his chin down on his hand and slighing nodding his head. 'At last... I'm finally... I'm finally going...' He happily let out a whisper, "Home..."   
  
* * * * * *  
Preview!   
  
Sakura: Minna-sama seems excited by the wedding and Oogami-san's return... but not me. After so long, you'd think I'd be happy, demo... atashi...   
  
"Unreaching Arms" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of Romance in Taishou cherry blossoms!   
  
Oogami-san, atashi...   
  
  



	2. "Unreaching Arms"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 2  
"Unreaching Arms"   
  
* * * *  
"Masaka...??" Sakura gasped. She was standing in the manager's office, having been pulled out of practice for this meeting. Still, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Oogami-san wa..."  
  
"Eeh," Kaede said, wearing her army uniform, "He's coming back for my wedding. And since Col. Yoneda and I will be out at a convention the day he returns, we're sending you to pick him up."  
  
Sakura clenched her fists, "Atashi?? Doushite?"  
  
Yoneda scratched his head, a bit baffled. "We decided on you, Sakura, because we thought you'd be happy to see your ol' sweetheart again... but, by the look on your face says otherwise. Maa maa, it's too late though, we've already made it an 'order' and you must follow it."  
  
"Hai!" she replied, bowing and then turning for the door, which seemed to slam as she left.  
  
Kaede frowned a little. "Wasn't that strange. Of all people, Sakura-kun would be happy to be the first to greet Oogami-kun."  
  
"Sou," Yoneda uttered, "It's been a year since they met. Maybe things have changed since... or maybe she's nervous. You know how giddy these girls get around Oogami. I don't think it's a problem."  
  
"I hope you're right." Kaede sighed. She then lifted up some papers, "Now, back to business... who is going to give me away??"  
  
"Me of course." Yondea chuckled, pouring sake, "And Kayama said he's already picked his grooms, some old buddies from the Navy. And we're going to have it in the central garden naa?? Better to have sunlight on your auspicious day!"  
  
Kaede smiled a bit, "All what's left are my bridesmaids and the maid of honor..."  
  
* * *   
Back in Paris, Oogami ran from the Teigeki cheering. He had finally got the 'okay' to go home. Skipping down the street, he paused to pick up some bread to eat up in his apartment while he packed. The girls of the French Hanagumi were sad to see him go. 'I'm such a heart-breaker.' He sighed, triple locking his door. He was sure someone would come and try to talk him into staying or coming back after the wedding.  
  
He then gazed over on his dresser; the framed pictures of his family back home. Smiling, he walked over and held them to his face, examining each face with great detail. 'I can't wait to see everyone! Being so faraway... it's only made me cherish them even more. I wonder if they miss me as much. If she misses me...'  
  
* * *   
It took a couple of days for the boat to reach Japan. Being on a boat, Oogami felt at ease - reminiscing of his days in the navy. Taking in the salt air, he gazed from the deck to the approaching pier. 'Eh??' He could see a familiar form standing solitarily in view. The familiar pink kimono flowing in the wind. Standing, he waved his hands and called out, "SAKURA-KUN!"  
  
"Oogami-san..." she uttered, clutching her bag.   
  
She didn't move to meet him as he disembarked, though with pleasure he ran up to her, suitcase in hand, smile shining, "Sakura-kun!" he panted, catching his breath, "Taidama!"  
  
"Eh, okaeri nasai." she replied, her face lacking the same emotion as his. He stopped and stared at this face, wondering what was wrong. She quickly bowed her head, "Gomen nasai. Manager Yoneda and Kaede-san had business and could not meet you. So they sent me instead."  
  
"Aa, daijoubu da yo." He said touching her shoulder, "You were the one I wanted to see first. Sakura-kun..."  
  
She shrugged his hand off and turned for the street, "Let's catch the next street car and hurry back to the Teigeki."  
  
"Hah? What's the rush?? Let's take a walk down to Ueno Park and..."  
  
"What for?" she cut him off, still walking on.  
  
Oogami blinked, ever so confused by her coldness. Still, he felt so overwhelmed to see her again, he didn't let that strange behavior bother him. Rushing after her, he sighed happily to himself, 'Good to be back...'  
  
* * *   
At the Teigeki the other had a party prepared for him in the dressing room. Sitting at the low round table, he got a handful of hugs and smiles. "Minna, I'm so glad to see you all!" he said, lifting his glass, "Lady Luck has really shined on me again."  
  
"Mou," Airisu pouted, "Luck-oneechan better know that Oogami is Airisu's boyfriend."  
  
"Eheheh, sure..."  
  
Orihime crossed her arm, nodding her head, "Hon ~ to! It isn't the same without Chuui-san... and the wedding, I'm sure wouldn't be fun. You really came in time!"  
  
"Aa, arigatou, Orihime-kun." He said, but was snagged over by Sumire, "Waah, Sumire-kun...??"  
  
"Ara, Chuui... I'm so glad you're home." She purred in his ear, "Let's get together later and.."  
  
"OI!!" Kanna cut in, grabbing onto his other arm, "Quit hogging Oogami-taichou! You'll make him sick from your wicked ways! You nasty snake woman!"  
  
"NANI??!"  
  
Oogami got pulled back and forth, frantic that they might start throwing things. "Maa maa, please calm down!" he stammered. He suddenly realized something. "Aa? Where did Sakura-kun go??"  
  
Maria paused from cutting the cake. "She told me she didn't feel well and went up to her room. She apologizes for not attending your party, Taichou." She said, waving the knife.  
  
"Oh... then, I'll bring her up a slice of cake." he replied, now free from Kanna and Sumire who had turned on each other. Eventually Airisu came in and blew them up. He then picked up a plate of cake. "I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"Hai!" Kohran said, still balancing dishing on sticks, "Hayaku! My next performance includes you, Oogami-han!"  
  
Reni was sitting on the floor, looking up nervously. "H-How in the world...?!"  
  
"I won't miss it for the world!" he said cheerfully walking out the door.   
  
* * *  
But as he made it up the stairs to Sakura's room and knocked on the door, he realized that she wasn't there. "Hm? Where did she go??" he sighed, going back the other stairs, to the front lobby. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'Sakura-kun...?'  
  
She was standing outside the Teigeki, looking quite sad. He quickly rushed out to her side, peering down at her worriedly. "What's wrong, Sakura-kun? You don't seem cheerful at all."  
  
She shook her head, "Eeh, I don't feel very cheerful."  
  
"Doushita? You can tell me." he said, putting the cake aside to hold onto her hands, "It's been a year hasn't it? Demo, I'm finally home again... to be with you, Sakura-kun."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, then gazed up at him, "Oogami-san... the truth is I've found someone else. And I don't feel the same way about you anymore."  
  
"EEH?!"   
* * *   
When Yoneda and Kaede came back, they called for Oogami into their office. He looked somewhat depressed and slouched in his chair, his heart broken. "Oogami-kun, what happened?? Didn't you enjoy the surprise party."  
  
"Aa, Kohran launched me across the theater in her new rocket steam cannon..."   
  
"Sounds like fun!" Yoneda chimed, pouring his sake, "Tonikaku, you're probably tired... from the boat ride and then the party. We'll make this a quick meeting so you can go rest in your room."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Sou ne. Oogami-kun, I need you to help coordinate the wedding ... including to choose my maid of honor." He blinked and stared at her in shock. But she explained, "To choose between the girls would be difficult for me..."  
  
"What about me?! This is even more difficult!!"  
  
"Iie. I think you won't have any trouble at all choosing."  
  
"That's what you think." he sighed, "The one I would choose... she has turned me down."  
  
Yoneda leaned in, "What's this?? You've a move already?! So soon!! You work fast, my boy - ah, it's good to be young... jotto - she turned you down??!"  
  
Oogami nodded sadly. Kaede simply put her hand on his shoulder. "Still, I trust you be the right one for the job, while I have much work to finish. Hang in there, Oogami-kun!"  
  
Outside the room, the rest of the girls were eavesdropping. "(Did you hear that!!)" they whispered amongst themselves, "(Ehehehe, of course it will be me!! NO WAY, ME!!)"  
  
Reni sighed, "And so, the competition begins. I hope no one gets killed."  
  
* * * * *  
Preview  
  
Maria: Really, it's a war zone. Everyone is trying to 'score points' with Oogami-chuui. But will he survive the continual attacks of affection? And will he like the surprise I have for him...  
  
"That Old Feeling" next time on Sakura Taisen, A storm of Romance in Taishou Sakura!   
  
Such warm memories, ne?  
  



	3. "That Old Feeling"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 3  
"That Old Feeling"   
  
In the dressing room, the girls had gathered together to talk about Oogami. "Hohohoho, he won't be able to resist me!" Sumire chimed, powdering her face. She paused to dab her mole a bit. "Heh, if he doesn't, he must've lost his sight in Paris. After all, no sane person would miss off a chance with pretty me!"  
  
Kanna shoved another rice ball into her mouth, "Aa, no sane person would go near you without garlic around their neck."  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"K-Kora! Calm down you guys!!" Kohran stammered, scratching her temple with a pencil, "I mean, ya can't start up again just cuz Oogami-han's back in town. Let's all get along na??"  
  
"Datte," Orihime uttered, hands on her hips, "We all eavesdropped and heard that Chuui-san is in charge of the wedding planning and also picking the maid of honor. Demo, I'm sure Chuuisan will pick the right person."   
  
Airisu turned to her best friend. "Nee, let's do our best, Reni-chan!"  
  
Reni blushed. "Aa... boku... ganbaru..."  
  
"What are you talking about??" Sumire said slyly, leaning in, "Of course now you're rivals. After all, Chuui can only pick one of us. It's a woman out for herself!"  
  
"HAH??" Airisu gasped, then nodded, "Gomen, Reni-chan, but Airisu has got to do what Airisu must do... and that is make Oniichan choose Airisu!!"  
  
Reni crossed her arms. "Yoshi, it's a challenge then!"  
  
With that all the girls bolted out the room, prepared to find Oogami first. Maria stood in the hallway, a bit shocked by the mad rush. In her arms was a box, covered with a lid. Smiling a bit, she moved into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.   
* * *   
"WAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Oogami had been in the onsen when the scramble arrived. At once the girls started yelling his name and asking for attention. Not once did they consider his embarrassment that he wasn't dressed.   
  
"Eto... minna... could you all... come back another time?? I'm the middle of something... ore...ore wa..."   
  
But his pleads were not heard. Kohran went as far as to try to pull him out of the bath. "Saa, Oogami-han, you must see the new inventions I have in my hangar!!"  
  
"IIE!" Sumire snapped, grabbing onto his other arm, "He's coming with me to the parlor for some tea! Nee, Chuui??"  
  
"EH?!?" he gasped, trying to stay put in the water. "J-Jotto! I'm not going anywhere!!"  
  
Kanna shoved Sumire aside and took over her spot. "Cheh! Taichou and I are gonna have our annual sparrin' match in the exercising room! Don't get in our way!!"   
  
As Sumire fought with Kanna to regain her territory, Airisu was yanking at Oogami's hair, "ONIICHAN!! How can you let these other ladies go after you! You're Airisu's boyfriend!!!"  
  
Reni was in the bath, right in front of Oogami, who immediately had a nosebleed. "Taichou, you're going to pick me right??" she said, without any emotion. She then took out a bar of soap, "You better or this is going somewhere..."   
  
"AAAAAAAAH!?!" Oogami screamed, "MINNA, ONEGAI!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Everyone did stop at his screaming, but then he noticed that something was off. The water was going down. "EH?! EH?! NAN DE?!"  
  
Orihime was giggling by the piping. "Fufufu, if I give you a towel, you'll pick me, nee, Chuui-san??" Oogami sweat beaded, heart going 'dokidoki'.  
* * *   
  
Outside in the hall, Sakura was humming to herself, heading towards the bathroom, a robe in her arm. "Hmm hmmm hmm~!" Just then the door flew open and out came a gush of wind. "EH?! OOGAMI-SAN?!?"  
  
He just kept running, a crowd of girls after him, not at all noticing the display in front of them. Sakura went frozen and fell over onto the floor.  
* * *   
Sitting in his room, Oogami dressed into his pajamas. 'Shimatta, I didn't think everyone would be THIS happy to see me... and after all that's said and done, I'm just so tired...'  
  
But before he could lie down and relax, he caught view of a head in his window and screamed like a girl. The grinning face on the other side of the glass, drummed a chord on the guitar, "Yo Oogami!" chimed Kayama, doing a flip into the room and making a perfect landing. "How's it going??"   
  
"Not good. Leave me alone." he sighed, covering his eyes with his arm, "I mean it, Kayama, because of you and your wedding, I'm stuck in hell..."  
  
"Hm?? Are these the yearnings of an eager man??" Kayama sighed, "Could it be?? You learn from example na?? Ohh, the ocean is tooo beautiful to look at alone~l!"  
  
Oogami sat up and glared at him. "Just what are you getting at?!"  
  
Kayama tapped him on the forehead. "You've decided on one woman, am I right? And because of my courageous act of asking Kaede to join together with me in unity, you want to do the same. After all, we ocean men cannot spend the rest of our lives just fighting evil!"  
  
"Ocean men??" Oogami uttered, sweatbeads rolling down his head as he was confused further.  
  
"Aa! We're 'Ocean men' because we relate to the calm waves - the salty air, the soaring seagulls... from which the high blue sky and hot sun shown above, we bring peace through our sweet song of crashing against the shore... soaking in the happiness that is living!"  
  
"HEH?" Oogami was dumbstruck, 'What's he going on about now??' He quickly released himself and got up on his feet, shaking his finger in front of his face. "Kayama, could ya just go? It's late and I wanna get some rest. I'll talk with you tomorrow, okay??"  
  
"Wakkata. I will tell you more about the ocean." Kayama said cheerfully, going to climb out the window, "Until then, Oogami. Adios!" Without he leapt out and disappeared.  
  
'Weirdo...' Oogami sighed.  
* * *   
It was like in the middle of the night when Oogami heard knocking on his door. 'Hah? Who could that be at this hour?? Eto... could it be... Sakura-kun?? Could she have come to take back all those words she said? Or is it Sumire-kun, coming to try to seduce you?! Waah, I better not get it... but what if it really is Sakura-kun? What should I do?!??!'  
  
"Taichou," said the soft voice on the other side, "Could I come in? It's me."  
  
"M-Maria??" Oogami gasped, sitting up, "Aa... Hai... douzo..." He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. It seemed all the girls were after him, and it was really late. What was he thinking?! He shrugged, 'At least I know Maria is a bit more calmer and sensible than the others... I hope.'  
  
Maria walked in just as he was turning on a lamp. He then got up and walked around to meet her, "Taichou, could you come with me for a moment?"  
  
"N-Nan de??" he gasped, fears filling his mind, "At this hour??"  
  
"It's a surprise." she said, with a smile.   
* * *   
He almost forgot how the Teigeki looked at night, the moonlight seeming into the place through the windows - the dim hallways and the calming since. Putting his hands into his pockets, he trailed behind Maria, reminiscing. 'The first night I spent here, Sakura-kun and I did the night-watch together... even then I felt it...'   
  
"Taichou," Maria said, opening the doors to the terrace, "Shall we go out here for the fresh air?" He nodded glumly, as this was another memorial place. Following after her, he saw that there were some chairs and a table with sake. Smiling, Maria offered him a chair, "Taichou, here you go."  
  
"Eto, Maria, what's going on?" he stammered taking a seat, "I mean, you're not like the others, trying to get me to choose you as the maid of hour, are you?"  
  
"Iie," she replied, placing the box onto the table, "I just wanted to reminisce with you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That time you led us as the Teikoku Kagekidan Taichou, it was truly a special time. All of us, we won't ever forget it. However, when you left, it was like something had been broken away from us... and I wasn't able to fill that emptiness so successfully."  
  
He shook his head frantically, "Iya! Maria, from what I heard, you did a wonderful job as the new Taichou - even leading them against a whole battle without me... all of you were great. You didn't need me at all."  
  
Maria smiled sadly. "You're wrong. Everyone suffered so without you, Taichou. That battle, we almost lost it... we had barely made it with our lives. That wouldn't have happened if you were here supporting us, Taichou."  
  
"Maria, I'm not your Taichou anymore." Oogami replied, "You don't have to call me that."  
  
"Iie, you'll always be 'Taichou' to me, and to the other girls. Oogami-Taichou, you are an important part to the team. You're the heart that makes us function, us live."  
  
He frowned, realizing his absence had a bigger impact than he knew. He had gone for his own ambitions, they even supported him, but in the end, he had let them all down. 'Now I understand why they were all happy to see me, however...'  
  
He reached over to the box and opened the box. "Huh?" He saw piles of photographs. His face lit up as he saw scenes from three years ago. "Where did these come from?"  
  
"Ayame took most of the early ones. The latter were taken by Kohran and Kaede." Maria explained, "You still look the same, Taichou."  
  
"You do, too, Maria!" he laughed, showing her one, "Although in this one, your hair seems to be a bit shorter. Everyone still looks quite similar. Very little has changed, has it?" He stopped at a photograph of Sakura, his face becoming a bit melancholy.  
  
Maria caught that look and put her hand on his shoulder, "Did you speak with her after all?"  
  
"Yes... but is it true? Does she have a lover now?"  
  
"I'm not too sure about that." she replied, "But since last winter, she has been acting strange. You see, we all went home for New Years, and when we returned, she was a bit depressed about something. She didn't talk about it, but her mental state showed in practice."  
  
"Sakura-kun...? What could have happened?" Oogami uttered, "And why has she turned her feelings against me?"  
  
Maria crossed her arms. "I don't know. But maybe it is as it is; maybe she has fallen in love with someone else. If that is the case, nothing can be done, ne?" she said, "Unless, you are going to pursue her?"  
  
He stared down at the street, the bright streetlamps. "How can I? It's hopeless. I should forget about her and move on. After all, this is what I deserve for leaving her and everyone for my own gains."  
  
"That's not true!" she exclaimed, "We all wanted you to go! It's not your fault we weren't strong enough to go on without!"  
  
"No! It's my fault! I'm to blame!!"  
  
"No, you're not!!"  
  
Unable to come up with an agreement, they both calmed down and drank some sake, going to look at the photos again. "Heh, remember when Yoneda was chasing Kasumi-san at the Christmas party, that was hilarious!"  
  
"I liked it better when you and Kanna got stuck under the mistletoe, heheheh!"  
  
Maria glared at him, "WHY?!"  
  
Oogami cheerfully held up a photo, "Because the scene was captured! You two are about to smooch!"  
  
"G-Give me that!!" she cried, reaching for it, but he playfully moved it away. She quickly took out her gun, "HAND IT OVER!!"  
  
Sweating, Oogami nodded and handed it over, "Some things never change after all..."   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, the other girls, minus Sakura, were spying from the doors. "Heh, Maria's pretty clever to negotiate with Taichou at such a late hour..." Kanna chuckled, "I thought for sure the Snake woman would use such tactic."  
  
Sumire, baggy eyed, stifled a yawn. "...Heh? What you say...? People shouldn't be up at this hour... fuaaaa!"  
  
Kohran put down her telescope and pointed at her, "Why don't you just go to bed, if you're so tired, Sumire-han?"   
  
"Datte... I don't want you sneaky ones to get Chuui... I, Kanzaki Sumire, am prepare to...f..i...gh...t..." She suddenly dozed off and fell over onto the snoozing Aisuru. In her slumber, she snatched away Jean-Paul.   
  
Orihime rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. This is ridiculous; spying on a Japanese man - how lowly! I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
Reni put down her binoculars, "Maybe it is late. But how will we get rid of these sleeping ones."  
  
Kohran suggested a wheel barrel. Kanna wanted to carry them. In the end, they dragged them back to their beds. All of them now, devising plans to use in the morning to catch Oogami.   
  
* * * * *   
Preview  
  
Orihime: So begins this ridiculous fight over a Japanese man. I don't mind, but who is that handsome guy with Sakura-san... and why does he keep looking at me?  
  
"A Waltz for Two" next time on Sakura Taisen, A storm of Romance in Taishou Sakura!  
  
Even in Japan, the rules have not changed. All is fair in love and war...  
  



	4. "A Waltz for Two"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 4  
"A Waltz for Two"  
  
* * * * *   
Oogami was having a nice dream about him and Sakura on a picnic. Arms around his pillow, he murmured something about raising a family in the country. The Teigeki San'in Musume exchanged glances as this awkward scene continued. "Mm... Sakura-kun... ore wa... ore wa..."   
  
"O- GA - Mi - SAAAN!!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"UWAAAA!!" he cried, sitting up in his bed, "W-what are you all doing here??!"  
  
Yuri grinned slyly, "And what were you dreaming about? Hm?? You know if this gets out, I could become the coolest gossip queen ever!"  
  
"Maa maa, Yuri-kun... please don't say anything. It's kind of embarrassing."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Daijoubu. We won't utter a word... especially to Sakura-san. At any rate, Oogami-san, please hurry and come downstairs!"  
  
"Huh? What for??" he asked blinking. It was very early in the morning. His alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet. "What's going on??"  
  
Tsubaki explained, "We've just received news that there's going to be an engagement party tonight at the Teigeki. A lot of important people are going to show up, so we need your help in preparation! Hayaku, Oogami-san!!"  
  
"N-nani?! A party tonight?!!" he gasped. He slowly grimaced. "It must have been Yoneda-shihainin or Kayama's crazy idea. I guess I have no choice but to do this, since I am the best man."  
  
"That's the way to think, Oogami-san!" Kasumi chimed, "Please get dressed. We'll all be working hard. Even the girls are up and doing their part. For now, Sakura-san has volunteered to make everyone breakfast. So after an hour's work, we can all sit down and have a break."  
  
'Sakura-kun...' Oogami sighed to himself, thinking about the girl who rejected him. Slowly he cheered up and nodded. "Aa! Let's do our best!!"  
  
* * *   
Rolling up his sleeves, Oogami walked out to see that there was already much work down. Below, all the tables were being carried down to the storeroom, so the open floor could be used as a dance floor. Reni, Kanna, and Maria were all doing the lifting. He decided to go help them.  
  
On his way down the stairs, he stumbled upon a half-awake Sumire. "Eto, Sumire-kun, maybe you need some coffee to wake up. You didn't have a lot of sleep last night??" he asked, holding her still before she fell over.  
  
"Chuui! W-what are you talking about? Of course I had plenty of sleep... I wasn't like this silly people spying on you and Maria-san last night. OH ho ho...ho... h...o..." She again dozed off. Oogami put her down on the floor, her back leaning against the way. He then made his escape.  
  
"Yo Taichou!" Kanna chimed, "Came to help us, didn't ya? Yoshi! This way, we can get all this done in no time! Although, I am a little hungry!!"  
  
"Understood." Reni uttered, "Demo, Sakura seems to be making something that smells good. I can't wait to eat either."  
  
Maria nodded. "Just a bit longer, then we can all relax for a bit. Oh, by the way, Taichou, Kohran, and Airisu are making decorations. Orihime and Kaede-san are readying the music that will be played tonight. Kanna and I plan on helping Sakura with the cooking. It's really up to you where you want to help out."   
  
"Aa... demo, what exactly is Sumire doing??"  
  
"I heard she needed to find something to wear... anyways, let's finish this up, okay?"  
  
Oogami nodded, but stopped to notice someone in the lobby. He looked strangely familiar. After helping Reni carry one table over to the stairs where Kanna was, he walked over to the stranger. "Eto, do you need any help."  
  
"H-Hai!" the man stammered, taking off his cap, "I-I was looking for... is... is Sakura here??"  
  
Oogami blinked, recognizing him. 'This guy is Sakura's childhood friend who got struck by lightning!!'  
  
"Takeshi-kun!!" chimed Sakura from behind. She happily ran over, even still in her apron, "It's so good to see you!!"  
  
Takeshi smiled, nodding his head. He looked back to Oogami. "I remember you now... you're that military man Sakura brought home for New Years once. Didn't you go to Paris or something?"  
  
"Aa, I did... but I came back." Oogami stammered. He felt awkward. 'Why is this guy here all of a sudden?? Is he Sakura's...?!'  
  
Sakura looked back and forth and felt a bit awkward too. "Gomen... I have some things to finish. Oogami-san, please look after Takeshi-kun until I get back..." She then ran off, her face flushed.  
  
Oogami sighed after her, and then turned to Takeshi, who was a little bit taller than him. His brown hair was a bit longer than he last saw him and it was now falling into his face. Smiling slightly, Oogami tried to act as police and calm as he could.  
  
"Eto... what brings you to Tokyo... ?"  
  
"Sakura asked me to come."  
  
"Sou ka." he uttered, staring now at the floor, "Jaa, there's a party tonight. I don't suppose you have anything to wear to it. You can borrow one of my tuxedos if you like."  
  
"Arigatou." Takeshi replied, "You are as kind as Sakura says you, Oogami. I'll be happy to help out where I can."  
* * *   
And so they acquired another hand to help out in their rushed preparations. Over breakfast, Kayama discussed what truly needed to be done. "Sore waaaa..." he sang at the table, holding up a clipboard, "We've got to pick up this cakii and set up the piano over there~! After all, we'll have live music and lots of dancing! This is gonna be a great party, naa Oogami?!"  
  
Oogami shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for dancing. He was watching Sakura and Takeshi in the corner of his eye. 'It's natural they're sitting together... Takeshi doesn't know anyone else. I should've invited him over to sit with me... at least I could be near...'  
  
"Oogami-kun," Kaede noted, "Will you help in lifting the piano? It's awfully heavy."  
  
"Daijoubu da yo!! Leave it to Airisu!!" Airisu chimed, concentrating her power. Within seconds, the piano appeared in the middle of the room. "Ehihihihi!! Sugoi ne??"  
  
Kanna glared at her. "Oi!! Why didn't you help us earlier with the tables??"  
  
"Datte!! Airisu wanted to decorate! Look at the cute streamers Airisu made!!"   
  
Reni chuckled, "Airisu is working hard, so we should all do the same. Although..." She eyed the snoozing Sumire, bent over her chilled breakfast, "We still have lots to do unfortunately."  
  
With that, everyone started to get up and go to their duties. Orihime paused at the piano and fingered at the keys. Smiling a little, she laughed, "Demo ne! We've still got to move this out of the center. It's strange - totemo hen de~su!"   
  
Sakura was heading towards the kitchen, but Takeshi stopped. "I...I think I'll hang out here." He told her, and she cheerfully nodded and walked off. He walked towards the piano, listening to the sweet sound coming from it. "Eto..."  
  
"Ara, another Japanese man." Orihime noted, still playing as she spoke, "Jaa, where did you come from?"   
  
"Sendai." he explained, "I'm a friend of Sakura's... currently I'm studying to be a doctor..."  
  
"Sou desu ka." she replied, smiling, "Yoroshiku onegaishi~masu!"  
  
"Aa, yoroshiku..." he stammered, now looking at the floor, "I-I've never heard such lovely music before... other than on records... could you play something else for me?"  
  
"Hmm..." Orihime uttered, staring at him for a second. "All right. Demo, I better get comfortable." She pulled over a chair and sat down. After cracking her knuckles for a bit, she broke into a concerto. Takeshi fell silent and watched her closely. The song lasted for barely a minute, but it was like time had stopped.   
  
"Nee~? How was it?" she asked, when she had finished. Lifting her head, she realized that he was gone. "Hm? What a strange Japanese man..."  
  
* * *   
Everyone working hard, they still weren't done with food preparations by the time the guests started arriving. Kayama and the Teigeki San'in Musume were greeting, while everyone else was in the kitchen finishing up the cooking.  
  
"Aaan! I cannot believe this!!" Sumire sighed, "Watakushi, Kanzaki Sumire - the #1 star - is being forced into doing this manual labor!! And my hair isn't done yet!!"   
  
"Everyone, don't worry! We'll enjoy this partyas soon as we're done!" Kaede called, as she passed her finished dish to the output table.   
  
Airisu was in a frilly, French maid outfit. "Ehihihi! Airisu could be a kawaii waitress!! Yaay! Can Airisu serve the drinks tonight??"  
  
Maria shook her head. "We're not letting you or Sumire near the alcohol. Leave the bartending to me, all right??"  
  
"Yoshi! Great work, everyone!!" Oogami said, fixing his tie as all the dishes were being brought out, "Let's enjoy the party!"  
  
"OH!!" they chimed, rushing to go get ready.   
  
* * *   
The night went on. Reni and Airisu were dancing together. 'Even though Airisu loves Oniichan... Airisu also loves Reni-chan... Airisu feels torn!' Airisu thought, blushing, 'Even if Reni is really a girl...'  
  
Meanwhile, Reni thought, 'Oh well. It's very popular in Europe anyways... and it's starting in Japan too! I mean, look at the Barugumi!!'   
  
Oogami stood off to the side in a white tuxedo, sipping his champagne. Orihime was playing along side the hired orchestra. It was lovely all together. It was then he noticed Sakura. She was by the bar, talking with Maria. Yoneda was there, already drunk and flirting with under-aged girls. Slowly, he tried to walk towards her, but his arm was caught. "EH?!"  
  
Sumire smiled a wide smile. "Chuui... how about a dance?? We haven't danced for the longest time, hohoho!"  
  
"S-Sumire-kun?! Are you drunk?!?"  
  
"OHOHOHOHO!!" she laughed, red-faced. She then signaled to the band. "Now, we ... TANGO!!!" Grabbing a rose, she pulled Oogami onto the dancefloor; an awkward scene taking place.   
  
"UWAAAAAH!!" Oogami cried, being thrown here and there, "Sumire-kun! Calm down!!! AAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"That's it, Oogami!!" Kayama called, dancing with Kaede, "We ocean men really know how to PA-TEEh~!"  
  
'This guy isn't helping at all!' Oogami sighed, getting dizzy. The room continued spinning and spinning.   
  
Afterwards, Oogami went out into the central garden to get some fresh air. Leaning back on the bench, he rubbed his head and sighed. 'I'm home... but it doesn't feel the same...'   
  
Shiro showed up and started nipping at his pant leg. "Wan wan wan!!" the little mutt chimed, getting overly excited to see his master again. "Wan wan!!"  
  
Oogami chuckled and sat up, going to pet his head. It was then he felt a shadow over him. Turning around, he saw her. "Oh..."   
  
* * *   
Inside, Orihime, Kohran, and Kanna were sitting atop the stairs, resting from their efforts. "I cannot play anymore. I'm tired~!" the italian girl muttered, stretching her arms, "Besides! All the band wants to play is mambo and tango... hmp!"  
  
Kanna grumbled, "I think the snake woman has taken over the music department. Gomen na, Orihime! I'll be sure to go beat them up later! I say we go for some boogie woogie! Ehehehe!!"  
  
Kohran snapped her fingers. "Aa! I've got an even better idea!! Let's have fireworks!"  
  
"Sou yo!" Kanna chimed, "We can have them outside! And it is summer! Yossha!! Let's go!!"  
  
As those two headed off to Kohran's room where she stored her stack of illegal fireworks, Orihime crossed her arms, feeling quite bored. She heard a noise behind her. "Hah?? It's you..."  
  
Wearing an ill-fitted tuxedo, Takeshi smiled slightly. "Konbawa..." Just then, a waltz started to play below. He shyly held out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Orihime-san?"  
  
"...Hai." she stammered, not knowing why she had answered so. She accepted his hand and they started dancing in the space provided for them.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, back in the garden, Oogami had gotten up and was just speechless. Sakura stared down at the dog and smiled. "Shiro-kun enjoyed staying indoors during the winter. He had an accident once in your room..."  
  
The music from inside was soft in the background. Oogami wanted so much to dance with her. But he had to restrain himself. There was something he needed to know. "Sakura-kun... is Takeshi... you're..."  
  
Sakura's face became sad. She looked away and clutched at her arm. "So what if he is? It's over between us, Oogami-san."  
  
"Why?!" he exclaimed, "Please tell me why! I have to know what caused your change in heart since I've been gone!!"  
  
"Because...!" she cried, tears in her eyes, "I-I saw you... you and another woman! I know all about it!!"  
  
'EH?!' Oogami gasped, very surprised. 'What is she talking about?!'  
  
"I'm sorry, Oogami-san! I know I said I'd wait for you... demo...I-I can't forgive you! You have no idea how much you've hurt me!" She then turned to leave, but he grabbed hold of her arm. "Let me go!!"  
  
"No!! Sakura-kun, there's got to be a misunderstanding!!" he exclaimed, "Sakura-kun, I...!"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud noise. Above them, fireworks exploded in the evening sky. The two of them staring up, his hold was loosened. Sakura found this opportunity to escape. Sighing, Oogami turned to his side and realized he was alone.   
  
"Wow!!" Kohran chimed, she, Kanna, Reni and Airisu sitting on the roof. "I'll save the rest for the wedding, but check out the colors!!!"  
  
"Aa," Reni uttered, the waltzing music still in the background, "It's a beautiful night..."   
  
* * * * *   
Preview!  
  
Yuri: After a girl's night of binging, the secret is out!! What was Oogami-san doing in Paris! It's so scandalous that I can't wait to tell everyone!!  
  
Kasumi: But aren't we supposed to be working? There are still lots to do before the wedding! And where has the bride gone?!  
  
Tsubaki: "If You Only Knew" Next time on Sakura Taisen!   
  
Teigeki San'in Musume: A storm of Romance in Taishou Sakura!  
  
Tsubaki: Wounds in the heart reopen... that time waiting in the rain  
  



	5. "If You Only Knew"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: The blonde French girl is 'IRIS' but in Japan, it would be pronounced 'EERIS'. So, everyone calls her 'Airisu', which is how they spell & pronounce her name in the series. I especially like how 'AI' (which means 'LOVE') is part of her name; it goes with her first vocal hit, "Etude", that chants, "Suki suki suki... (also 'LOVE') over & over! For those who watched the OVA, remember when she introduces herself, "I am Iris Chateaubriand, but you can just call me Iris" well she was really saying, "You can call me 'Airisu'. It makes people's lives easier." Yoshi! Free free to ask me more questions about Sakura Taisen!   
  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 5  
"If only you knew"   
  
* * * * *   
The clock read a bit after 1AM. The party had ended at midnight and together they brought all the dishes and food into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the mess to clear tomorrow. After locking up all the entrances, Kaede was finally allowed to go to her room. After a yawn, she sat on her bed and stretched her arms.  
  
'It's a month before the wedding... just four weeks...' she thought, turning to the white dress spread out on her favorite armchair, '...but...why do I feel uneasy...?'  
  
All of a sudden, the windows burst open. "Konbawa~!" chimed a cheerful voice. Hanging upside down, still wearing tuxedo and energetic as ever, Kayama waved at her. "I thought I'd stop by... since I was in the neighborhood... TOH!" He then leaped inside, making a soft landing in front of her.   
  
"Yuichi!" she cried frantically as he shut the window to keep the breeze out, "W-What are you doing here? You know if Yoneda caught you, he'd chase after you with a rifle again!"  
  
"Daijoubu daijoubu! The old man is passed out drunk in his room. I checked!" he replied, going to sit next to her, "Just wanted to talk to you before I leave tomorrow morning. I've got some business to take care of at the military base in Kyushu. That'll be four days without by beloved Kaede-chan... maa maa, what a tormented situation!"  
  
She smiled a little, leaning her head against his shoulder. "At least you'll be with your other love, the ocean... you won't be terribly miserable. And I'm a kinematron call away. You can hear my voice anytime you want."  
  
"Aa..." he uttered, "But it's like they say - 'The sounds of the sea are beautiful... but, only if you listen, with a loved one in mind.' I'll be thinking of you during my trip, Kaede, and I hope everything will be okay while I'm gone."  
  
"Don't worry. Even though I have duties to attend to at the Hana-Yashiki... with Oogami-kun here, I'm sure the wedding preparations will run smoothly. Please take care of your business with ease, Yuichi."   
  
Kayama's eyes moved to the dress. "Is that the lovely garment this lovely girl will be wearing on my auspicious day??"  
  
"Eh, sou desu." she replied, as he got up to examine it, "It's been passed down through the family from my grandmother. My mother wore it on her wedding day... shikashi, I always thought that my elder sister would be the one to use it..." Her voice trailed off and she found herself gazing at the floor. 'Ayame-neesan...'  
  
"You miss your sister, don't you?" he asked, going to kneel in front of her, "I've never met Ayame-san before, but from what I hear, she was a wonderful person..."  
  
"She was... demo..." She cupped his face and smiled. "I don't miss so much, because I have you, Yuichi. And sometimes, you remind me of her."  
  
"Eh?? How so??"  
  
"Well, you're witty and always giving such wise advice. You hold a perspective that others cannot grasp. You stay calm in any situation, and you're dedicated in anything you do."  
  
"Heh, you do all of those things too, Kaede!" he laughed, "But I'm glad that I resemble someone precious to you. Soushite, I'll do my best to fill that emptiness left behind by Ayame-san... Even as the last of the Fujieda, you won't feel alone in the world. The Teigeki and I... we're your family."  
  
"Yuichi..." Kaede uttered, blushing.  
  
He took her hands and kissed them, then stood up and turned for the window. "Maa maa maa! It's already 1:15!! I've got to get up early to see the ocean~! Take care, Kaede! Give my regards to Oogami! ...TOH!"   
  
Kaede got up to close the window. Her heart was still heavy with worry. Gazing out at the night, she couldn't see him anymore. She slowly turned to the wedding dress, holding her kissed hand to her face. 'Yuichi...'  
  
* * *  
"This way!!" Tsubaki called, dragging along her two other Kazegumi members. They were already in their nightgowns, but were roaming around the first floor in the dark. Tsubaki had heard a noise and went to check it out. That was when she needed her two friends with her. "Jaa... I think she went in here!"  
  
"Who's still up at this hour??" Yuri yawned as they peered into the dim kitchen. There was a single candle on, and the sound of gulping. "Heh?? Sakura-san??"  
  
Sakura, still in her evening gown, was sitting at the table with a bottle of sake in her hand. From the looks of it, she had been crying, the streams of tears still lined on her cheeks. She didn't look like she would stop chugging, as the entire bottle was her object. Kasumi and Yuri quickly went over and pried it from her hands, holding her still.  
  
"Demo!!" she sobbed, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!!"  
  
"Sakura-san... what happened??" Tsubaki asked.  
  
"She was acting fine at the party." Yuri noted, thinking hard, "Masaka... did some guy try to pick you up at the party's end? Naa, Sakura-san??"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Yuri-kun, this is hardly the time to consider scandals. Although, I'm sure you're digging deep for dirt this month, you aren't going to get any from Sakura-san. Her record is as clean as they come."  
  
Sakura gazed into the candle sadly. "Actually, I've lied to all of you..." At these words, the three turned and stared at her. Sakura's brown eyes watered. "I lied to everyone..."  
  
"Sakura-san, what are you saying??" Tsubaki asked, "Lied about what??"  
  
"Last New Years, I didn't go home... I- I went to Paris..." she uttered, "I wasn't as strong as I thought I'd be. Being away from Oogami-san for over a year, it was so difficult. And after that battle, I wanted to see him so badly. I didn't care how much it cost or what lies I had to tell, I just needed to go to him. I didn't even tell Oogami-san; I kept thinking this surprise would make him happy."  
  
Tsubaki replied, "That isn't a terrible lie. I'm sure Manager Yoneda and Kaede-san didn't mind. We all took leave at New Years, regardless of where we were going. Even though you were late coming home, no one suspected anything or would probably hold it against you."  
  
Yuri was more interested in other things. "Waaaw! You secretly went to go see Oogami-san by yourself?? How did it turn out?? Was he happy to see you??"  
  
Sakura clutched at her dress and bit back at her tears. "When I arrived there... it was cold and cloudy. I was so lost on the streets of Paris and mugged twice. When I finally reached his apartment, it was already evening. I was soaked and freezing... demo I wanted to see Oogami-san so badly... just as I was approaching his place, I saw a taxi arrive..."  
  
(Flashback)  
Sakura stood by the streetlight, a couple feet away from the taxi. The drizzle had become downpour. Out of the taxi came a couple. Oogami opened an umbrella and held it over their heads, then slid his arm around the woman. Laughing, the two rushed to the building for cover. In the entrance, the woman kissed him on the lips and then went with him inside. Sakura stepped out in shock as she saw a light go on upstairs, and then shortly go out.   
  
She stood there for a few more hours... until she broke down into tears and decided to go home.  
  
(back in the present)  
"Masaka!!" Kasumi exclaimed, "I can't believe Oogami-san would do such a thing! How could this had happened??!"   
  
Yuri rubbed her chin. "Who knew Oogami-san hadn't given up his playing, even on duty in Paris. Tsk tsk. And who was this French tramp he was with?? And how could he take her into his apartment with Sakura-san watching?!"  
  
"Dewa, Oogami-san didn't know Sakura-san was watching." Tsubaki stammered, trying to remain calm. But she too was shocked by the story. Still, she tried to stay optimistic, as that was what she was best at. "This doesn't at all excuse Oogami-san's actions. For him to be unfaithful like that while you two were separated, after declaring undying devotion before he left... Sakura-san, at least you found out about it before it got covered up."  
  
Sakura put her head down on the table, "That's what I thought at the time... that I was fortunate to have found out before he came back and we'd go on as before, deeply in love as if nothing happened. Getting over Oogami-san was the hardest thing I could do. Demo, seeing him again, all this pain has returned. I can't even look at him without a strained face..."  
  
Kasumi put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-san, you'll be all right. You'll get through this. As for Oogami-san, I won't forgive him for what he's done. But these types of feelings will spoil the Kayama-san and Kaede-san's wedding, so we must have peace for now. One thing for sure, we won't let anyone else know about this!"  
  
"NANI!?" Yuri exclaimed, her eyes wide, "This is the greatest scandal to come to the Teigeki in months! Of course we have to let people know!! It's our duty as the Teigeki San'in Musume!!"  
  
Tsubaki shook her. "Iie. We can't let anyone know. It'll bring a lot of shame and embarrassment to Sakura-san. And she doesn't need anymore pain to deal with." She then smiled at Sakura. "Daijoubu, Sakura-san! Your secret is safe with us!"  
  
"Arigatou, minna-sama..." she uttered, bowing her head.  
  
"Waaah, demo Sakura-san... you drank more than half of this sake bottle and you're not drunk or anything??"  
  
Sakura smiled slightly. "In the country we drink lots of sake. I'm kind of immune to its effects. Demo, in the city, I try to stay away from it. It's not natural for a lady to drink as much as her commanding officers."  
  
Tsubaki scratched her head and sighed, "Someone better tell that to Sumire-san..."  
  
* * *   
In the morning, Takeshi was walking around on the second floor. He suddenly bumped into someone. "Uwaah, sumimasen!" he stammered. But then he realized who it was. "Aa! Orihime-san, Ohayou!" he gasped, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ohayou gozaima~su!" Orihime replied cheerfully, "What brings you here so early in the morning, Takeshi-san?"  
  
"I was looking for Sakura. She told me she would take me site seeing today. Demo, she's not in her room."  
  
"O~oh, datte Sakura-san went with Kaede-san to pick up the menu from the caterer. She's be back in an hour or so since Kaede-san has a meeting at the Hana-Yashiki today."  
  
"Sou ka." he uttered, "Jaa... I guess I came too early."  
  
"Iie, you came in time, Takeshi-san. Breakfast is being served downstairs. Ikimashou~?"  
  
Just then a door flew open, scaring the both of them. "Oh...ha...yo..." said a groggy Sumire, who was still in her robe, her eyes partially shut and hair a mess. She had an immense hangover for her night of partying, but the sound of cheerful voices outside her room had made her get up. "Maa, you two are chummy this morning. Oh ho ho ho!"  
  
Orihime crossed her arms, glaring at her. "What are you talking a~bout, Sumire-san~? He's just some Japanese man. I'm trying to be as polite as I can!"  
  
"Polite? I think you like this Japanese man."  
  
"Eto..." Takeshi stammered, as the two were talking about him as if he wasn't even there.  
  
"Why would I like a Japanese man?! No, I would never! The only exception is Papa! Don't even consider it, Sumire-san!" Orihime snapped. She then left in a huff.  
  
Sumire sleepily gazed after her. "Ara, isn't she a bit too touchy." She yawned and then went back into her room. Takeshi shrugged and went downstairs.  
  
* * *   
Where the cafeteria would be, there was just a great mess. Kanna and Maria had gotten up early and together carried two tables upstairs. "Minna, we'll get started with the cleaning as soon as breakfast is over." Maria noted as Kanna brought out the breakfast they had cooked.  
  
"Yossha, have your fill! We've got a lot of work to do!!" Kanna chimed, "Maria and I can't do everything, so you've gotta get pumped up for the work ahead."  
  
Kohran wiped her glasses, moaning, "Aaan, two days in a row of heavy work. I suppose it can't be helped. Now if someone could drag Sumire-han into doing something useful. I bet she's still in bed. Yoneda is also out, naa?"  
  
"Wai wai!" Airisu quickly snagged the seat next to Oogami, "Onii-chan, let Airisu feed you." she said, forking a piece of fish.  
  
"Heh??!" Oogami stammered. He had almost forgotten about his responsibility to choose who was to be the maid of honor. He could sense the awareness coming back to the other girls.  
  
"Taichou, is my cooking all right??" Kanna asked, her flushed face suddenly appearing in front of him. "Eat four or five servings okay?"  
  
Oogami couldn't answer. His mouth was full, as Airisu kept feeding him. At last he couldn't take anymore and started choking. "Taichou, you need a glass of water??" Reni asked, moving into the picture.  
  
"IIE!" Airisu snapped, "RE-NI!! Dame yo!! Onii-chan is with Airisu, don't try to interfere!!"  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
Kohran then popped up. "Yossha!! Let me perform the Heimlich on Oogami-han!"  
  
Maria rubbed her head as she watched the girls fight over the choking Oogami. Next to her, she noticed that the Teigeki San'in Musume were all glaring towards the scene. Wondering what was up, she decided to investigate. "What's going on?"  
  
Yuri opened her mouth to say something, but the other two grabbed her and covered her mouth. "It's nothing, Maria-san!" Tsubaki gasped nervously, "We're just tired... that's all!"  
  
"Hmm, to think that you still have to run the business office while also helping with the wedding preparations. That's a lot of work for you three."  
  
Yuri finally broke free, but all she could do is sigh. "Mou, you mean I'll be stuck in the office all this time, with the latest gossip!! Oh, this is torture!!"  
  
Kasumi shoved her aside and smiled towards Maria, "Ehehehe! Forgive Yuri-kun... she didn't have her tea this morning!"  
  
* * *   
So everyone went to work. In the meanwhile, Oogami did his best to avoid the girls. He just wanted to be left alone for the time being. When he found that the cafeteria had been deserted, he went to work in that area. But as he lifted a bag of trash, the girls heard him and came running.  
  
"Oogami-han/Taichou/Chuui-san/ONII-CHAAAN!!"  
  
In the next instant he was surrounded. Their voices were loud in his ear and hands pulling at his limps. He didn't seem to care. Gazing off into space, he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
'What is she talking about?! There was no other woman!! Well, there were women in Paris - and I was Taichou for a butai of women, but that's not my fault! Where does she get off blaming me?? She's the one who broke our promise and didn't wait for me - she even has a new boyfriend! She's the one who's in the wrong, not me!'  
  
"Oi oi!" Yoneda exclaimed, walking down the stairs, "What's going on here?? Have all you girlies gone mad?! Leave poor Oogami alone! He looks like he's dying or something!" The old man came towards them as they lined up silently in military form. "That's more like it. Now, I just received a strange call... it seems Kaede-kun didn't show up at her meeting."  
  
"Heh? She didn't show?" Kohran asked, "That doesn't sound like Kaede-han."  
  
Maria glanced at her watch, "She's two hours late, and if the Hana-Yashiki is calling, then it must be a serious meeting. Manager, is there any reason to Kaede-san's absence."  
  
"Iya, I haven't a clue." Yoneda muttered, "Didn't you all say she went with Sakura to pick up the menus early this morning? Shouldn't they be back by now?"  
  
Airisu frowned and squeezed Jean-Paul tightly. "Nee, this is a strange situation. Airisu has a bad feeling."  
  
Reni put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Daijoubu, it's probably nothing. Maybe they got side-tracked somewhere..."  
  
Kanna put her hands on her hips. "Let's try calling. Kaede has a kinematron on her always."  
  
"It's turned off." Yoneda explained, "I've tried to reach her, but the gal won't let me through."  
  
All of a sudden, the front doors burst open and Sakura came running from the lobby. "Minna-sama! Taihen desu!!" she cried, "Terrible news!!" Everyone turned towards her frantic face as she clutched at her kimono. "Kaede-san... she's gone!"  
  
* * * * *   
Preview!  
  
Sumire: A~ra! With the wedding just four weeks away, the unexpected happens! I for one don't mind the drama, but everyone is being very negative about it. Just because the bride is missing and the best man has quit, doesn't mean to just give up!  
  
"Stubborn Persistence" next time on Sakura Taisen! A storm of Romance in Taishou Sakura!  
  
Chuui... do you really want it to end like this? Well, not me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. "Stubborn Persistence"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 6  
"stubborn persistence"   
  
* * * * *  
Sakura was so tired from running to the Teigeki that the other girls helped her into a chair and gave her a moment to catch her breath. After drinking a glass of water, she finally explained what happened. "We were on our way back, when Kaede-san said something very strange... how she couldn't possibly get married. She then took off... I tried to catch her... but..."  
  
Oogami sighed, "And Kayama's out of town for the next four days... we better get a hold of him and tell him that his fiancée has run away."  
  
"At any rate, what are we going to do??" Kohran gasped, "Kaede-han doesn't want to get married - doesn't this mean there won't be a wedding?!"  
  
Yoneda crossed his arms. "I don't really care about the wedding. What's important is finding Kaede-kun! She's like a daughter to me, and if anything happens to her, there'll be hell to pay!"  
  
Airisu was in tears. "Where did Kaede-oneechan go?! Why did she run away??!" Reni silently patted her on the shoulder, but Airisu just pulled her into a hug, sobbing into Reni's shirt. "Doushite?! Someone tell Airisu!!"  
  
But no one could give an explanation. Sakura dropped her head, her face full of regret. "Gomen nasai. I should've stopped her. I was right there and I couldn't do anything at all... I'm really sorry, Minna-sama."   
  
'Sakura-kun...' Oogami gazed towards her sad expression, the taking of this burden on herself. He could comfort her as Reni was comforting Airisu, but he just couldn't. His hand dropped to his side and he slowly started to back away.  
  
Silence had filled the room, with the exception of Airisu's crying. Just then, out of nowhere came a loud voice, "ARA!! I feel like doing something now, so please give me an assignment~!" Sumire chimed cheerfully as she walked down the stairs. Her appearance as glamorous as ever, her shiny hair tied back and a conservative blouse and skirt to boot. She had decided to sport the French fashion she had recently ordered in her international catalog and attempt some effort after enjoying herself the other day. Adjusting her maroon beret, she gazed around at everyone's glum faces. "Hmmm??? What's going on??"  
  
"What do you care?" Kanna grumbled, "For someone who does barely anything all day but sleep and primp, you have awful timing for showing up."  
  
Maria quickly restrained her friend. "Kanna, that's enough." She then shook the blond hair out her eyes and turned towards the unwounded Sumire. "Something terrible has happened. Kaede-san has disappeared and the wedding might be cancelled."  
  
"Nani?? But it can't be cancelled! I was looking forward to dressing up really nice!" Sumire pouted, "And what's this about Kaede-san disappearing? Nonsense! She's got to come back here and marry Kayama!"  
  
"Demo," Orihime uttered, "Kaede-sa~n said 'She can't possibly marry Kayama-sa~n'..."  
  
Sumire put a hand on her hip. "Absolute nonsense! I saw them together last night at the party - It's so obvious they love each other! And I'm not going to let this case of 'cold feet' ruin everything! The wedding is not cancelled yet! And there's still lots to do!"  
  
"Do it yourself! I'm outta here!" Kanna muttered, breaking away from Maria and stomping away. She then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
'Kanna...' Maria frowned in her direction and saw that others were also upset. "Minna... I..." But she too didn't know what to do at the moment. She was so worried about Kaede. She knew that Kanna did too, but was too tough to admit it. 'Perhaps Sumire has a good idea, to keep going as if the wedding is still on... but, it might just bring about some false hope...'  
  
She then turned to Oogami, who looked deep in thought. "Ore..." he uttered, taking his hands out of his pocket and staring towards the wall, "I'm going to go call Kayama and get him return as soon as possible. Maybe he can help bring Kaede-san back."  
  
"That's the way to think, Chuui!" Sumire noted, "Now, who's going to help me finish making the table arrangements and flower orders?"  
  
Airisu was still too upset to function, so Reni had to take her to her room. Kohran mumbled something about how she'd rather work on an invention and ran off to the hangar. Orihime looked like she might stay, but saw Takeshi arrive in the scene, looking bewildered at why everyone was upset. She quickly left in a hurry.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" Takeshi asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Oogami was standing off to the side, seeing the actions that he would've done. "Hey, cheer up. Come on, let's go talk about it outside." She nodded slowly and took his arm, the two of them leaving.  
  
All who was left was Sumire, and Yoneda. Maria had gone to the kitchen to check on Kanna. Sumire turned to the old man and tilted her head to the side. "So, I guess you're the only one who wants to me, Manager?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! I've got to find Kaede-kun!! Or hunt down that bastard, Kayama! He probably did something last night that offended her and made her do such a willful action!! I knew it was a mistake to let anyone near my daughters! ARG!" he growled and ran off to his office to find his rifle.  
  
Sumire crossed her arms. "Hmp! What is with everyone! Maa maa, I guess it's up to me then!"  
  
* * *   
"Yo~! Oogami!" Kayama exclaimed on the kinematron, "I'm so happy you called me! This proves you are a great friend! Don't worry, we're about to land in Kyushu, all is going well~!"  
  
"Actually, Kayama, all isn't well." Oogami replied, sitting at his desk and looking at the happy-go-lucky ensign in front of him, "Kaede-san... she's..."  
  
"A beauty, isn't she?! Aahahah~! I know, I keep her bromide with me always!" Kayama laughed, taking it out of his pocket, "Oogami, did you really call me all of a sudden just to talk about my Kaede-chan??"  
  
"No - YES!! Stop trying to change the subject and listen to me, you big idiot!" Oogami cried, getting impatient, "Kaede-san said she didn't want to marry you and has run away!"  
  
At these words, the smile faded. "Hah?" Kayama was dumbstruck, "Did Kaede really...!?"  
  
"And I want to get her back as soon as possible... yet, I have to know what happened. What did you say to her last night??"  
  
"I-I didn't say anything... everything was fine!"  
  
"Everything was obviously NOT fine." Oogami countered, "Otherwise she wouldn't have left! Now, Kayama, think hard and be serious for once!!"  
  
Kayama slowly nodded and lowered his eyes. "Gomen na. Kaede was feeling this way and I didn't sense anything at all..." He then turned his head slightly and sighed, "Maa, the ocean is very beautiful~!"  
  
"KAYAMA!!" Oogami exclaimed, "Look, I refuse to be a Best Man for a fruitcake who doesn't care if his fiancée has run off! And why she ran off, I'm sure she had good reasons! You and your stupid ocean can just have each other!!"   
  
With that he disconnected and threw the kinematron aside. He didn't know why he was so angry. Right now an emotional mess, Oogami couldn't think straight at all. Sighing, he gazing into the mirror at his weary face. He then caught view of Sakura's bromide slid in the corner. He quickly snatched it and threw it in the trash.  
  
* * *   
Downstairs, Sumire was going over the returned invitations and checking who was actually coming. She had made a diagram of the seating arrangements and started to count how many tables, centerpieces, and paperweights they needed. She also had the Teigeki San'in Musume on the phones, calling for priests, photographers, florists, and bakers.  
  
"Aaaan, I feel like I'm planning for my own wedding!" Sumire uttered with an added sly grin. "I never get to work on this type of stuff, even though my family usually have me engaged three times a year."  
  
"I'm dying to know how you avoid all of those situations." Yuri asked curiously, "Nee, Sumire-san??"  
  
"Ohohohohoh! It's a secret!" She then noticed that someone had entered the business office, where they were working, "Ara, Orihime-san, care to join us?"  
  
Orihime stepped forward, shaking her finger in her face. "Da~tte! The only reason I'm going to help is because if we left it all to you the night would be filled with tasteless music like ma~mbo and ta~ngo! This is a wedding, there should be a lot of roma~ntic music played!"  
  
"Sou desu wa. Then I leave you in that department. But you've got to help me in the other places too, that is until Kaede-san comes back." Sumire replied, "Maa maa, even if there isn't a wedding, wouldn't it be a great party??"  
  
Orihime sighed and dropped her head. "All you care about is having fun, nee Sumire-sa~n??"  
  
Sumire just laughed her oh ho ho's and turned back to her work. But as the others were looking away, her face became very stern. 'Assume as you like. I have my reasons...'   
  
* * *   
Takeshi and Sakura had walked about two blocks from the Teigeki, but Sakura still hadn't said anything. The two of them sat down on a bench and watched the people walk by and the birds peck around their feet. Takeshi finally decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Your mom was pretty worried when you didn't come home last New Years. She thought something had happened to you on your way to Sendai." he uttered, "When I was leaving, she asked me to check on you for her. Even though you say you're fine in your letters, we all sense something is wrong."  
  
Sakura's shoulders caved. She had even lied to her own mother; how ashamed she was. And to tell her mother that it was over with Oogami would break the woman's heart. Shinguji Wakana had her hopes set that her daughter would marry this respectable military man some day and all her worries would be over. 'I've let her down...'  
  
"Sakura, talk to me." he tried again, "We've been through a lot together and although we haven't been close for these past years while you've been an actress and I've been in medical school... I'm here for you. I'll always be."  
  
"Takeshi-kun..." she uttered tearfully. Oogami had once said that to her. The word 'always' echoed in her ears. But all of it was lies. She had been deceived and hurting, not really knowing what to do. Tears falling, she stammered, "I can't... Oogami-san... I just can't..."   
  
"What is it, Sakura? What's happened with Oogami?"  
  
"I can't go on like this. I have to forget about him and make him forget too. Takeshi-kun, you have to help me." she said, drying her eyes and turning to him, "Please... pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Takeshi exclaimed so loudly that all the birds flew away and the people turned and looked at them.   
  
* * *   
Sumire was in the storeroom looking for a box that was filled with the nice dishes. She was wondering if there was enough or if they need to order some more. Suddenly an explosion shook the floor. "Kyaaa!" she exclaimed, falling on her face. "Mou, what's that girl Kohran trying to do?!"  
  
It was then that she heard the sound of tapping and clicking. Turning her head, she saw a door to the side. 'Hmmm? What's that??' She walked over to it and read the sign that said never to open this door. Wondering why, she reached for the knob that was moving on its own. 'Someone is trapped in there... I have to help!'  
  
Opening the door, the room filled with a pink smoke. Coughing, Sumire moved to the side cautiously. But then there were three shadows suddenly standing in the center of the room room. "Waaaah! We're finally out of the closet!!" chimed a happy, deep voice.  
  
A red rose was tossed in the air and the trio did a pose with the mysterious spotlight, "The butai of love and beauty - the Barugumi is here!" chimed Kotone, Yoko, and Kiku.   
  
Sumire grinned. "Perfect! You girls, er, guys, er whatever... can help me!!"  
  
* * *   
Kanna had moved herself into the central garden, punching at a tree. She hadn't said a word no matter what Maria tried. Maria sighed and watched after her from the bench. At her feet, Shiro was nipping at some grass. His master hadn't come to play with him today.  
  
"Kanna, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
But not a word came. Maria frowned a little and looked up to Airisu's room. The girl was at her window, squeezing Jean-Paul. 'Everyone is upset Kaede-san is gone... is it because they're afraid that she's gone for good? Now that I think of it, when Ayame-san left us... everyone including myself were miserable. It was the same when Oogami-Taichou left...'  
  
Maria gazed into her hands. She was powerless. If people left and chose not to return, she couldn't do anything. 'So, that's my weakness as a leader... I'm such a failure...'  
  
"Wan wan?" Shiro asked, not playfully biting at her pant-leg. She was wearing one of her favorite dark, striped suits she bought in New York. She really didn't want the dog to pull out some threads, so she lifted him on the bench with her. "Wan wan!" he barked happily.  
  
'Maybe Kanna is right... what's the point...?'  
  
* * *   
Sumire pounded on the Taichou's door. "Nee! Chuui!! Open up!!" Oogami, sitting on his bed, looking despondent, ignored her. "Hmp! I'm coming in then!"  
  
With that, the door flew open. "What do you want?" he snapped. Sumire examined the mess he had made. There was a heap of stuff in the middle of the room. From the looks of it, there were Sakura bromides, letters, photographs, a large red muffler and some dried flowers.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" she asked sharply, "You know, after all that effort that country girl put in cleaning your room while you were gone, you could at least be a bit more respectful to her. And it's not right for an officer of your stature to not show a respectful presentation of himself."  
  
"Leave me alone." he sighed, falling backwards and gazing at the ceiling, "I was about to throw all that stuff out the window..."  
  
Sumire chuckled, "So, it really is over between you two. Maa maa, I should've guess since Sakura-san and that man came in together. They looked very good."  
  
Oogami clenched his eyes close. 'Dammit all!!' He didn't want to even see them or imagine it. Covering his face, he exclaimed, "It's not my fault! She's the one who...! Arg, I can't believe this is happening! Anyway, I don't care!"  
  
"Just as I thought." she replied, a hand on her hip. She eyed the kinematron that was lying on the floor as well. "Did you get a hold of Kayama before you hurled that thing?"  
  
"Yeah... the idiot reacted like... well, an idiot. I don't care anymore. I'm not going be to his best man either! I wish I was back in Paris!!"  
  
"Chuui..." Sumire uttered, walking towards him, "You don't mean that. I know you too well to know you don't mean that. You do care. That's the kind of man you are, Chuui."  
  
"No! You're wrong!" he snapped, sitting up to be face to face, "I'm not the man you thought I was! I've changed! I don't give a damn about anything anymore...!"  
  
Sumire's face became stern. Then, she suddenly slapped him. The sound was sharp and the pain was numbing. Oogami sat, stunned and speechless for a minute as Sumire remained in the ending pose. She slowly lowered her hand and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Chuui, do you really want it to end this way?" she asked, eyes watering, "Just because Sakura-san stopped loving you - it doesn't mean the rest of us..." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head that became a bow. "Gomen nasai."  
  
'Sumire-kun...?' Oogami blinked as she turned away and went for the door. She stopped and turned back towards him, smiling slightly.   
  
"Chuui, you don't have to help me. Demo... I'm going to find Kaede-san and there will be a wedding. You can count on me." With that, she left and closed the door.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile downstairs, Sakura and Takeshi had joined the help committee. Orihime watched them with slanted eyes. 'So! It's true!! He was really Sakura-sa~n's boyfriend this whole time and I was fooled!! I knew I couldn't trust a Japanese man!! HMP!!'  
  
"A-Ano... Orihime-san..." Tsubaki stammered, noticing that she had been crumbling some important papers. "D-Dame yo!!"  
  
"Yoshi! Takeshi-kun and I are finished here!" Sakura chimed, handing over the pile of papers. Tsubaki quickly moved them away from Orihime. "Nee, what's wrong Orihime-san? You don't look so well."  
  
Orihime just yelled inside, 'HMP! How could Cherry-san be such a braggart about her relationship! Bringing men over to the Teigeki while we're still on duty! How irresponsible!! I should report her to Manager Yoneda!' She then moved away, cursing quietly in Italian.  
  
Just then, Sumire came walking in. "I think after we finished a bit more of these papers, we should probably go out looking for Kaede-san for a bit."   
  
"Wakkata." Yuri noted, "Demo I already saw Manager Yoneda leaving to look for Kaede-san. He had a rifle with him for some reason..."   
  
Sakura grinned happily. "This is good timing, because I also can give Takeshi-kun that tour of Ginza as I promised before." She latched onto Takeshi's arm. "Nee, what about a walk in Ueno Park?? Ueno's not too far from here. Just a street car away."  
  
"Eto... ano... Sakura..." he stammered, looking past her towards Orihime, who had the 'look of death'.   
  
Sumire crossed her arms. "Now's not the time to go on a date, Sakura-san..."  
  
Orihime pointed at her, "Since when have you gotten responsible, Sumire-sa~n??" She then made a face, "And why did you allow the Baru~gumi out of the storeroom?? They were locked in there for a reason~!"  
  
"They can help us out." Kasumi explained, blushing, "Plus, Kotone-san is so hunky!!" Everyone else just gagged. "What? It's the truth!!"  
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Oogami sat at the window, gazing out at the street. His face still stung from Sumire's slap and his thoughts were getting back to order. Still, his heart was heavy and he didn't really know what to do.  
  
'Should I just forget...?' Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the glass and sighed. 'Sakura...'  
  
* * *   
Preview!  
  
Kaede: There comes a time when you have to make a choice. Ayame-neesan, you chose to give your life in order to protect Teito. This is the destiny of the Fujieda family. But I...  
  
"The Beautiful Ocean" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of Romance in Taishou Sakura.   
  
To walk away from what you love most...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. "The Beautiful Ocean"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: minna-sama, big spoiler!! the majinki are the 3 talismans that sakura's dad used to put away the demons in the first demon war. And in st2, sakura had the chance to use them, but oogami didn't want her to die so he broke the talismens. (aaw, what a romantic guy!!) as you see st2 is my fave, I'm almost done with everyone's ending; so far I have sakura, orihime, sumire, and airisu... wish I had a dreamcast to play st3. more butai-lovin to come!  
  
* * * *  
smite the best man - oogami you must choose : part 7  
"the beautiful ocean"   
  
* * * * *   
Oogami finally left his room. How he wished he could hear Kaede's voice and take whatever advise she had. But she was nowhere to be found. Stepping into her empty room, he gazed down at the photograph of Kayama sitting on the desk. Loosening his tie, he faced the smiling picture down. Perhaps coming back to Tokyo wasn't a good idea after all.  
  
"Ichirou-chaaaan!!" called a scary voice. He turned and saw two burly arms gathering him up. Yoko was his affectionate self today, especially happy to see his beloved military man again. "Oh how I've missed you~!"  
  
"Knock... it... off..." Kiku stammered, behind the screens next to the closet. He had been trying on one of Kaede's dresses when Oogami had come into the room. Immediately, his face flushed red and skirt hiked up a little. "Ano.... Oogami-san... aaah, it's good to see you!!"  
  
"Kiku, Yoko, beha~ve yourselves." Kotone chuckled, running a hand through his long brown hair. He had sitting on Kaede's bed, holding her diary in one hand. "Oogami-chuui is a very busy man when it comes to you womenfolk. If you throw yourselves at him so willingly, he'll move on without another thought. Put on a little charm, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Taichou!" the two replied, calming down.   
  
Oogami didn't bother to find out why the Barugumi were in Kaede's room, but took this opportunity to run away. Not until he reached the basement did he realize they didn't follow him. 'Hm... There seems to be something going on in the pool.' But, entering the poolroom, he was hit with a great explosion. "UWAAAAAH!!" he cried, now covered with black soot, "What's going on here!?"  
  
When able to see, he saw that Maria, Kanna, Airisu, and Reni were there playing with a beach ball. Kohran wasn't far, working on some sort of gizmo. "Onii-chan, daijoubu??" Airisu asked looking a bit worried as Reni handed him a towel.  
  
"We were all just hanging out here for a while." Kanna explained, "Since that snake woman has taken over the upstairs. Honestly, that person..."  
  
"Now, Sumire-kun doesn't have a bad idea." Oogami replied, "It's better than doing nothing. And I'm sure she has her heart in the right place, putting all her effort into something she believes in."  
  
"The only thing that Sumire believes in is what benefits her selfish self. Besides, wasn't it her just the other day who wasn't doing anything at all? Why should we listen to her now?"   
  
"Kanna..." Maria cut in, going to move between them, "Sumire isn't exactly the most reliable person, but when it comes down to it, she's still part of the Hanagumi and she's right that we should all stick together. Even if Kaede-san doesn't come back and the wedding is cancelled, we still have to do something."  
  
Airisu nodded. "Airisu is bored of doing nothing. Let's help Sumire."  
  
Everyone looked towards Kanna to see what she decided. The Okinawa fighter remained hesitant. Just then, they heard the door open. "Kanna-san... just the person I was looking for."   
  
"Sumire?" Kanna asked, wondering why.  
  
Sumire crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "We sure could use your help. There are some extremely heavy boxes to carry that the Barugumi can't handle. There are also a couple rugs that need to be beaten."  
  
A smile slowly slid onto her face. "Yoshi! Leave it to me, Sumire!"   
  
Maria cheerfully joined in, "It's better to have a good time, rather than miserable. Saa, minna, let's get to work!"  
  
"Count me out." Kohran suddenly said. Everyone turned to her, sitting on the high dive, still holding the waterproof gadget she had been working on. "I said I'd rather do this than work for some lost cause. You guys can go on ahead."  
  
"Fine, but you'll miss out on the fun." Reni replied, following Airisu and the others out the poolroom.   
  
Oogami frowned a little towards the Kansai girl. He too believed it was a lost cause. What was the use of doing anything? Sumire was still standing in front of him. "Chuui, so you finally got out of your room. Does that mean you're over that country mouse??"  
  
"Huh?" he stammered, scratching his head, "I-I just wanted to soak my feet for a bit... anyway, is there anything I can do, Sumire-kun?"  
  
"Maa, not really. You can help the others if you like. Orihime-san and Sakura-san will be coming with me to go looking for Kaede-san. We'll be leaving as soon as Orihime-san's done getting ready. I better go wait in the lobby."  
  
Oogami watched her leave and moped a little. He wished she gave him an assignment. Now he didn't what to spend his time doing. "Oogami-han~!" Kohran called as she climbed down the high dive. "Could you give me a hand with my invention??"  
  
Happy to be of assistance, Oogami nodded his head. "Yoshi, sure thing, Kohran!"  
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Orihime was still fixing her hair. Her curls didn't appear as bouncy as they usually did. Frowning, she ignored the knocking at her door. Just then, the door opened and someone walked in. She saw who it was in the mirror. "A-anata wa..."  
  
Takeshi smiled slightly. "Orihime-san... I..."  
  
She turned towards him, crossing her arms. "How rude of you to enter someone's room without permission! Have you no manners at all!?" But he didn't stop walking towards her. Orihime started to get nervous. "Nee! Wha~t are you doing...?!?"  
  
He just took her hand and placed a wrapped parcel in it. Surprised she held the slim square up and then opened it. Inside was an old record. "It's collection of my favorite music." he explained.  
  
"D-Doushite...?" she stammered, absolutely flustered, "Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
Takeshi's eyes fell to the floor. "Dakara... I will be going back to Sendai soon... and I wanted to give you something to remember me by..."  
  
Orihime stared at him with astonishment. "Eh? What about Sakura-san? Aren't you two...??" She slowly grimaced. "Aa, sou de~su ka! You're trying to trick me, you evil Japanese man!"  
  
"No, I..." he gasped, as she angrily pushed him towards the door, "Orihime-san! My feelings... I... I...!!" But she had won this struggle and closed the door in his face. Sighing, he leaned his head against the door. 'Orihime-san...'  
  
"Aa, Takeshi-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully, snagging him by the arm and dragging him down the hall, "We've got to go down to the lobby. Sumire-san's waiting for us."  
  
"Jotto, Sakura!" he cried, "Could I talk with you for a little bit..."  
  
* * *   
Takeshi brought her out on the terrace. Already late in the afternoon, soon it would be getting dark. Shuffling his feet, he let out a sigh. "Sakura, this act isn't going to work... I can't go on pretending."  
  
"Why not? You're doing fine." Sakura replied, "I mean, you've convinced everyone we've talked to before. You'd be a great actor. Just a bit longer, okay?"  
  
"No, I can't!" he cried, "Because... I... I love...!" He stopped suddenly to see that Oogami had just walked through the door. Oogami looked back and forth at the couple facing each other.   
  
"Oogami-san," Sakura said, getting up and crossing her arms, "Don't you see we're in the middle of something??"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't stop on my account! Heck, why don't you kiss while you're at it?? I don't care anyways!"  
  
Sakura went red. "Aa... well... Takeshi-kun... why don't we??"   
  
Takeshi dropped his mouth open, completely in shock. Oogami was taunting him, and Sakura was encouraging it. "Hold on a moment!!" Fortunately, Sakura and Oogami had started to argue amongst themselves, forgetting all about him.   
  
"Of course you don't care - you were the one fooling around in Paris!"  
  
"I was not! Where do you get off accusing me of doing things that I didn't do?!"  
  
"I know what I saw!! Are you calling me a liar?!"  
  
"Yeah, you must be on something! "  
  
Takeshi nervously watched them. "Ano... S-Sakura... Oogami... Calm down you two..."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion went off. Oogami and Sakura were covered with soot and looked a bit fried. "Hora! Knock it off you two!!" Kohran said, picking up her detonator. "You're acting like children. And Sumire-han is waiting for you downstairs, Sakura-han. Hayaku!!"  
  
Sakura nodded, hoping Oogami wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. But he did see them, and regret them. "Sakura-kun... I'm..." She just shook her head and walked out the door, Takeshi silently following her. Oogami gazed after her, feeling terrible. 'Sakura-kun...'   
  
Meanwhile, Kohran was busily dusting him off. "Haah, you know what, Oogami-han. The strangest thing happened. One of the Hana-Yashiki's secret warehouses had their security released."  
  
"Eh?" he uttered, turning towards her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Take a look." She handed him a map with a red 'X'. "Not a lot of people know about it. Just some a few of us who work at the Hana Yashiki."  
  
"It's by the bay... hmm..." Oogami bowed his head. "Arigatou, Kohran! This is valuable info! I'll be sure to make use of it!"  
  
"Eheheh, no problem!" Kohran replied, "Better hurry, na?" Nodding, Oogami took the map and rushed for the door. Kohran smiled and held up her robot. "Now if only I could get this to work..." Just then, another explosion occurred. "Yaa... one more glitch..." With that, she fainted.  
  
* * *   
Sumire and the group got on the streetcar. Already, the streetlamps were turning on and the sky had dimmed. Slipping on her leather gloves, she nudged the girl next to her. "It's getting chilly, ne?"  
  
"Uhn," Sakura replied, pulling at her shawl, "Demo, we'll stay out as late as we have to in order to find Kaede-san."  
  
"Ohohoho, aren't we determined??" Sumire then eyed the quiet Takeshi and Orihime, minding their own business by the doors. "Maa, I wonder if the others would mind an evening stroll..."  
  
"Hah?!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed, peering out the window, "Masaka! Chuui-san?!"   
  
Everyone gazed out and saw the young man running in the street, chasing after the streetcar. "W-What is he doing??! Is he crazy??!" Takeshi gasped.  
  
"Waaait!! Wait for me!!" Oogami cried, running even harder. He inched closer and closer. "MATTE!!"  
  
"Oogami-san!" Sakura rushed to end of the streetcar, holding out her hand. "You can do it! Don't give up!!" Nodding, he pushed harder, reaching out his hands. His fingers brushed against her as he just barely could get any closer. But one look into her brown eyes gave him his second wind.  
  
"Haaaa!!" he cried, leaping up and grasping her hand. Sakura pulled him the rest of the way up and let him lean against her to catch his breath. "A... arigatou..." he stammered, still panting. She silently gazed down, his hold on her hand tightening.  
  
"A~ra! Nice of you to join us, Chuui!" Sumire said, as she and the others surrounded them. Oogami let Sakura go and backed away abruptly, nearly falling off the streetcar. "Ohohoho! Chuui, you are so amusing!" Sumire laughed as she caught hold of him before he fell.  
  
Orihime pointed a finger in his face. "Demo ne! Chuui-sa~n, what exactly are you doing here?"   
  
"I have an idea where Kaede-san might be. Let's get dropped off in Shinjuku and walk to the pier." he said, handing Sumire the map, "This is a Hana-Yashiki warehouse and Kaede-san has access to it so... I think she's there! Trust me!"  
  
"All right then, let's head for Shinjuku!" Sumire chimed.  
  
* * *   
After getting off their stop, they started to walk towards the bay. Sumire and Oogami trailed behind Takeshi, who walked between the two other girls. "I've been wanting to thank you, Sumire-kun." Oogami uttered, "You really slapped some sense into me earlier."  
  
"Maa, at least I got you to stop acting like a jerk. The Oogami-chuui we all know and love would want to do what's best, ne?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hai." he replied. Up ahead, the others had stopped right outside the warehouse. "Minna, Kohran told me the access code to get inside. Here we go!" Oogami then went up to the lock and typed in the code. The big steel door went flying open.  
  
"Waah, what a dark and scary place." Orihime stammered, as they peered inside and a mouse ran by. "Kyaa!! ...Jaa, I think I should wait for you guys out here."  
  
"I-I'll stay with Orihime-san!" Takeshi blurted out. Everyone stared at him in surprise. He pulled his cap off and started to blush. "Dakara... it's late and it wouldn't be right to leave a lady by herself outside."  
  
Sakura patted him on the arm. "Nee, you've always been a gentlemen, Takeshi-kun. Please take care." she said softly. She then went on ahead into the dark warehouse. Oogami followed glaring at him, then Sumire with her arms folded behind her head, looking quite bored.  
  
Orhime turned towards the silent Takeshi, but couldn't say anything. She felt ashamed of her reaction before and also suspicious of him. He and Sakura were always together; she couldn't help but think of them as a couple. Sighing, she turned away and gazed up at the sky. 'I need a sign...'  
  
Just then, Takeshi took of his coat and put it on her. Blushing, she lifted her hands over his, which were still resting her shoulders. The two remained silent and still, just being close to each other...  
  
* * *   
"Kaede-san!" Sakura exclaimed as they came up to the top floor of the warehouse. It turned out that all of the machinery was on this floor. It looked very similar to the basement of the Teigeki. They walked over to the despondent woman, sitting on the floor with a blanket on her. "Are you all right?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kaede shook her head and sighed. "No, I can't... I can't do this to Yuichi..."  
  
"What? I don't understand." Oogami noted, kneeling beside her and taking her hand, "Whatever it is, Kayama and all of us... we wouldn't care. We just want you back, Kaede-san!"  
  
She patted him on the cheek. "Oogami-kun, you of all people would understand. I cannot commit to one person if my life is already devoted to my duty. The Fujieda family has always done what was best for the capitol, always sacrificed themselves wholly for its protection. Just like Nee-san... Someday, I too will give up that important person and face my destiny..."  
  
"Kaede-san..."  
  
"That time, Oogami-kun, I told you that you mustn't die. I said it because I would feel sad and I didn't want to lose others who were important to me. It was a selfish request, because I cannot promise the same thing. To marry Yuichi with this fate... it would be unfair to him... I'm better off alone."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sumire snapped, looking a bit angry, "Destiny... fate... only you can determine your own future! If you believe that you will die protecting Tokyo - then that might just happen. Demo... your life is your own and no one else can decide for you!"  
  
Oogami nodded his head. "Sumire-kun is right. We're all protecting the capitol together and no one wants to sacrifice anyone, including you. Kaede-san, you're an important person to us all. We'll all be sad if you were gone, just like how we were sad when you disappeared."  
  
Sakura then said, "Kaede-san, I know what you're feeling... you're scared of the future and you don't want to hurt anyone. I thought I was selfish to want to live my life instead of using the Majinki to save the capitol. Datte... everyone's love made me realize that no matter what I did, they will stay by me. Kaede-san, no one person can be alone. Kayama-san and everyone needs you, so please..."  
  
"Minna..." she uttered, her face flushed, "Why does it sound like all my words are coming back to haunt me? You all really want me to come back, ne? I must've caused such a scene. I'm really ashamed by my doubts, but I'll return with you. To the place where I belong."  
  
Oogami smiled. "Yoshi, let's go home then."  
  
* * *  
After taking the streetcar back, the group slowly made it up the stairs to the Teigeki. Kaede stopped at the doors and gazed at the ground. "I hope everyone will forgive me."  
  
"Of course they will!" Orihime chimed, "They'll be happy to see you. I just hope that Yoneda-shihainin is sober..."  
  
"Here goes..." she uttered, opening the doors. She walked into the empty lobby and took a deep breath. "I'm home!" she called out. Just then, the other girls came rushing down the stairs. "Minna!!"  
  
"Kaede!!" called a familiar voice. Kayama came running from the cafeteria, still wearing his navy uniform. He rushed over and hugged her, his soft voice in her ear. "I was so worried that I turned the ship around and hurried back... I'm just glad you're okay! I've been thinking of you this whole time!"  
  
"Yuichi... gomen..." she stammered, hiding her tearful face in his shoulder, "I'm really sorry..."  
  
Behind them, Yoneda had arrived, looking a bit, well, wired. "Yooo Kaede-kuun... where ya been? (hic) Thot ya went to da oshin... bawahahah...!"  
  
Yuri nudged Oogami. "It was the only way we could get him to calm down and stop running around with the rifle. Maa maa, it's the least bit of scandal I have left since I promised not to utter a word about the other thing..."  
  
"Huh? What 'other thing'??"  
  
Tsubaki and Kasumi tackled her, covering her mouth. "Ahahah! She's talking crazy again!" Kasumi laughed, "She must've had some sake too!"  
  
"Oogami-haan!!" Kohran called, waving him over, "We had a talk when you were all gone and thought you might like what we decided. It'll make your life a lot easier too."  
  
"Yoshi!" Kanna chimed, "We all think that you should choose Sumire as the maid of honor!"  
  
"NANI!?" Sumire exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide, "J-Jotto! I was thinking now that everything was going back to normal, I could go back to my 'doing nothing'..."  
  
Maria crossed her arms. "I think you can learn a bit of responsibility from this experience, Sumire! I order you as your Taichou!"  
  
Sakura nodded cheerfully. "Sumire-san has always bragged about her great leadership skills. Let's give her this chance to shine in the spotlight!"  
  
"What do you mean 'give me'?? I deserve this chance!!" Sumire snapped at her. She then regrouped and shook her head. "What am I saying!? I'm totally against this!!"   
  
"Well, Taichou?" Reni asked, "All of us don't want to be the maid of honor. So that only leaves Sumire..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!? Airisu wants to be the maid of honor!!" Airisu snapped, grabbing onto Oogami's arm, "Onii-chaaan! You have to choose Airisu!!"  
  
"Ichirou-chaaan!!" Yoko cried, grabbing onto his other arm, "I wanna be the maid of honor!!"  
  
"Damee!! Onii-chan is Airisu's boyfriend!!"   
  
"Uwaaah, Airisu calm down!!"  
  
As the commotion in the lobby continue, Kayama and Kaede escaped outside, hand in hand. "I'm so glad you still want to marry me." Kayama uttered, "I thought for sure everything was just too good to be true, that... well, it wasn't true. But it's like they say, ' good things come to those wait ' naa? I'll wait forever for you, Kaede."  
  
"Yuichi..." she stammered, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly she turned away, smiling into the evening sky. "Maa maa, the ocean is really beautiful nee?"  
  
"Are? What ocean??" he laughed, "All I see before me is the woman I love..."  
  
Inside, Airisu had exploded and everyone lay dazed on the ground. Oogami, unable to move, sighed at the ceiling, "Some things never change..."  
  
* * * * * *   
Preview!!  
  
Airisu: Onii-chan or Reni-chan... waaah, Airisu cannot choose. Everyone says to be honest with your feelings, but no one is being honest with their own feelings. Airisu is so confused!  
  
"Unsaid Words" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou Sakura!  
  
Airisu knows what's in other people's hearts, demo... what's in Airisu's heart... Airisu doesn't know...  



	8. "Unsaid Words"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: flashback & reference to events that happened in the prequel, "smite the player: oogami-san, you're going down". If you hadn't read it before, it doesn't matter, but this is the sequel so i kinda am continuing. sore jaa!   
  
* * * *  
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: part 8  
"Unsaid Words"   
  
* * * * *   
  
By majority vote, Sumire was chosen as Maid of Honor. Sumire didn't seem too pleased by it, but after some teasing from Kanna, she soon forgot about her protest. "Leave it to Kanzaki Sumire - this wedding will be fabulous!"  
  
"Heheh, looks like this snake woman might be useful after all." Kanna chimed, munching on her chicken dinner, "Just means we all don't have to work as much as her. Serves her right for being so lazy these past few days..."  
  
"What did you say?!?" Sumire exclaimed, nearly poking her chopsticks in Kanna's eyes, "We'll all be working hard for the wedding!! Not just me!!"  
  
"Yare yare... that's what you think. If anything goes wrong, it'll be your fault..."  
  
"Are you trying to sabotage me!?"  
  
Maria quickly came between them. "You two, knock it off! It's dinner time, you should behave yourselves like adults!!"   
  
Airisu smiled and leaned against Oogami's arm. "Nee, Airisu is an adult and she is behaving very mature. Hee hee!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, Airisu-han had a temper tantrum and blew up everyone just a half an hour ago." Kohran muttered, her glasses flashing. She had to tie a string to keep her frames from falling apart. "Aaaan, and these was my favorite pair too..."  
  
"Gomen, Kohran!" Airisu gasped, "Datte! Onii-chan was being indecisive and couldn't make up his mind right away! Airisu couldn't wait for his answer and had to... to release some anguish!"  
  
"Honto ni! Oogami-san is very indecisive!" Sakura said in between sips from her green tea, "He really enjoys the company of all women it seems..." Rice dropped from Oogami's mouth as he stared towards her. But he couldn't reply; somehow he had admitted defeat. It was obvious now that Sakura didn't care for him anymore.  
  
Everyone else seemed to feel the tension and decided not to add to it. Kayama suddenly said, "Minnaa~! I'm soo glad you invited me to stay for night. I feel like I'm part of the family. What a good feeling~!"  
  
Yoneda poured himself another cup of sake. "But if you go near Kaede-kun's room tonight, I'll have to kill you, kono yarou!"  
  
"Ehehe, daijoubu!! I'll be a good ocean man tonight~!"  
  
"Never stopped you before." Yuri uttered, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I often see Kayama-san climbing on the side of the Teigeki, usually to Kaede-san's room..."   
  
"NANI?!!?" Yoneda exclaimed, shooting a glare towards Kayama who leaped out of his seat and hid behind Kaede's chair. "OI! OI!! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!"  
  
"Maa maa maa! I just went to serenade her! They were totally innocent visits!!" Kayama gasped, his face sweating. He pleadingly turned to his fiancée, "Kaede, defend me, please!!"  
  
Kaede just blushed and folded her hands together. "Kayama was so sweet and showed me the ocean!" she sighed, hearts all around.  
  
"A-ano..." Kayama stammered as he backed away from the raging Yoneda. "Calm down, Old Man! You look very scary just now!" he cried, waving his hands, "Waaah! Oogami, help!"  
  
"Oops... looks like another secret slipped out." Yuri noted, "I better be more careful, ne? Oh well! It's so fun to spread rumors!"  
  
"YURI-SAAN!!" Kasumi and Tsubaki exclaimed, giving her a warning look. Yuri sighed and turned back to her dinner. No one else had any clue on what that as all about.   
  
* * *   
That night, Oogami stepped into his room to see Kayama lying on his floor with a futon. He smiled over towards him. "Yo Oogami! Like old times naa?"  
  
Oogami dropped his head. "No... why me...??"  
  
"Don't be like that, Oogami!" Kayama replied cheerfully. He had washed the gel out of his hair and it fell around his face in a careless mess. Wearing a navy tank, he stretched his arms behind his head. "Already kissed Kaede goodnight, so let's hit the hay. Aa, but Oogami didn't kiss his woman goodnight??"  
  
Oogami took off his tie and threw it aside onto a chair. "I don't have a woman... not anymore, that is..." He angrily proceeded to change, folding his pants and hanging his white polo in the closet. He stopped in front of the mirror sighing. "I'm just an indecisive idiot in his boxers."  
  
"Mighty cute boxers too!" Kaede chimed from the window. Oogami went red and fell over, while Kayama uneasily laughed. "Yoneda said Kayama couldn't come to my room, demo..."  
  
"Oh no! You two, behave yourselves!!" Oogami cried, putting on a shirt and frantically moving between them, "Yoneda will get so mad, he'll kill us all!"  
  
"Don't worry, Oogami-kun." Kaede replied, "I just stopped by because I forgot something..." She then smiled towards Kayama, "Forgot to say 'I love you'."  
  
Kayama returned the smile. "I love you too."  
  
"Geez..." Oogami sighed, rubbing his head as the two gazed at each other with hearts all around, 'What's the big deal? I've never said that to anyone before... not even to Sakura-kun... wait a minute... maybe that's the reason...' Eyes widened at his realization, but slowly became sad, 'It's too late anyways...'  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede was climbing back out the window. "You boys don't stay up too late okay?? See you tomorrow."   
  
Kayama waved at her and then turned towards Oogami, taking his hands and dancing with him. "What a beeeeautiful night~! I can't possibly sleeeep!! La la la laa~!!" he sang.  
  
Oogami didn't bother to break away from his happy friend. Gazing at the bromide in the trash, he whispered softly, "Can't possibly sleep... with you in my dreams..."   
  
* * *   
Morning came too quickly. Oogami found himself in the central garden, cleaning the shrubbery. Nearby, Reni and Airisu were playing with Shiro, who was his energetic self today. The little mutt went rolling mud again. "Waaah!! Bad Shiro!!" Airisu exclaimed.  
  
"Ehehe, Shiro looks happy. Rolling in the mud must be very fun." Reni chuckled. She then took Airisu's hand, "Let's give Shiro a bath okay?"  
  
"H-Hai..." Airisu stammered, not knowing why she was blushing. Reni's hand was so warm, she couldn't help but look into her blue eyes. For a moment, her voice had disappeared. 'Why is my heart going 'doki doki'?'   
  
"Airisu," Oogami woke her from the trance. "I'll try to finish this up quickly and help you two. And maybe since it's so nice out, we can have lunch out here today."  
  
"Uhn! I will, Onii-chan!" she replied cheerfully as Reni picked up the muddy Shiro with a towel, "Nee, Reni-chan! Let's go!!" The two of them rushed indoors, Airisu's face becoming serious. 'This feeling is...'  
  
Kanna and Maria were in the locker room when they came downstairs. "We just finished some training in the exercising room and were about to use the onsen." Maria explained. She uneasily stared at them. "You don't plan on bring Shiro in there."  
  
"Of course! We told Onii-chan that we'd give him a bath!" Airisu said, "Daijoubu, just because Shiro is a boy doesn't mean he understands anything!"   
  
Kanna threw her head back and laughed, "Airisu, you sound like an adult there! But I don't mind the dog; just don't get mud all over the place! Still we better hurry with washing up otherwise that snake woman would yell at us for slacking."  
  
'Yeah, Airisu is an adult...' the girl thought as she followed everyone inside the onsen, 'Demo, I doesn't know what to do. My heart feels so confused...'  
  
Kanna entered the bath with a giant splash. Maria sighed and shook the water out of her hair. "Honesty! Kanna, this isn't the pool!"  
  
"Eheheh! Ya need to loosen up, Maria. That's what an onsen is for." Her voice suddenly softened. "Anyways, I noticed something's been bugging you lately. Been wanting to ask ya about it."  
  
Maria frowned at her reflection. "Well, it's nothing really important..."  
  
"Sure it is! You can tell me, I'm your friend."  
  
Airisu paused from soaping Shiro to gaze towards them. 'Maria and Kanna can talk to each other about anything. Airisu doesn't have someone special to talk to, except Reni... demo...'  
  
"Waah!! Airisu!!" Reni gasped, trying to hold Shiro still, "Waah, hayaku, Airisu! I don't think Shiro enjoys taking a bath!"   
  
Suddenly, Kanna burst out laughing. "You think you're failure?! Come on!! That's crap!! You're the most reliable person I know and I know I can count on you! I trust you with my life, Maria! And you know how everyone feels about you..."   
  
'But you don't know how Kanna feels about you.' Airisu noted. She could read her heart perfectly and no secret was kept from her. 'Why then, Airisu can't tell how Onii-chan or Reni feel... or how Airisu feels...'  
  
* * *   
"Here's another tray!" Kohran chimed, handing it over to the others. They were making rice balls in the kitchen. After giving Shiro his bath, Reni had came by and asked them to make some snacks for the picnic in the center garden.   
  
"I heard that Orihime-san took Takeshi-san to the pictures today..." Sumire uttered, eying Sakura over. "You don't mind??"   
  
Sakura smiled. "Iie, I would've done so myself, but I already promised you guys that I'd help out in the kitchen. Besides, Orihime-san really wanted to see that movie, and Takeshi-kun hasn't been to Asakusa before so..."  
  
"Hai hai... you can drop the charade. I can see past your second-class acting to know that you and this country hick aren't lovers." Sumire replied. Sakura went pale and stared at her in surprise. "It's the truth, isn't it??"  
  
Kaede frantically rushed over. "Let's all calm down. Now, Sakura-kun, is this true that you're pretending?" Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Maa, it's all right, but I hope you'll tell us why..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." she stammered, bowing her head, "I wanted to convince Oogami-san that I'm over him."  
  
"Sakura-han trying to move on from Oogami-han? Now I've heard everything! But, I wonder what has Oogami-han done now?" Kohran said thoughtfully, "Did he fool around with some hussies in Paris??"  
  
"H-how did you guess, Kohran?!"   
  
Sumire crossed her arms. "It's quite obvious. Chuui just can't keep himself away from women. It's only natural that once he gets away, he forgets all about his relationship to Sakura-san. If I were you, I'd find a REAL boyfriend to get even with him."   
  
Kaede sympathetically patted Sakura on the back. "Easier said that done, because Sakura-kun seems to still have feelings for Oogami-kun."  
  
Sakura frantically shook her head. "No! I'll never forgive that person!" she cried, breaking away, "I trusted him and he betrayed me... if I hadn't found out, I'd be an even bigger fool... I don't want go through all that pain again...!" She then ran out of the room.  
  
Sumire flipped out her fan. "Maa, Sakura-san is stubborn, but strong. She'll be all right."  
  
'No way...' Airisu thought, from her hiding place by the door. Instead of coming to help them, she had been eavesdropping and Sakura just ran past her. 'Onii-chan... cheated in Paris?!'  
  
* * *   
Soon the rice cakes were ready and the blanket was spread in the garden. Yoneda opened up a fresh bottle of sake and slapped Kayama on the back. "Yoshi! This one's for you, Son! Drink it all up!"  
  
"Yare yare... yesterday you trying to kill me, and today you're calling me your Son. Guess I shouldn't complain, but afterwards you gotta sing with me, na?" he replied, accepting the bottle.   
  
Next to him Oogami moped. He didn't want to hear any singing, especially from Yoneda. At his elbow, Kaede poured him tea. "Oogami-kun, not having fun? Cheer up. It's a nice day in Tokyo."  
  
'It is NOT nice day... you're marrying a singing idiot! Sakura-kun thinks I'm a player and has dumped me! And I didn't have a lot sleep last night because of this singing idiot!' Oogami yelled inwardly, yanking at the grass, 'Why did I even come back at all?!'  
  
Just then, he remembered Sumire's words. - Just because Sakura-san has stopped loving you, doesn't mean the rest of us... -  
  
'That's right. I have stay cheerful, for everyone else's sake. I need to get over this... but how am I supposed to do that when everything is going all wrong...?'  
  
Meanwhile, Kayama picked up his guitar was singing a ballad. "Ooooh!! I loooove my sweeet Kaedeeee!! Sweeet sweet Kaede - I loooooove yooooooou~!!" Everyone clapped along with him as he and Yoneda got up and started dancing around. "It's sooooo hard not toooooo~! Oh, how I loooooove yoooooou~!"  
  
Kaede shook her head and giggled. "Idiot..." She then smiled at Oogami. "Isn't it great to be so open about your feelings?" He shrugged, gazing into his tea. She reached over and put her finger on his forehead. "You know who first told me to be honest with my feelings? It was two years ago..."  
  
(flashback)   
On the roof, Kaede and Kayama were scrambling to hide, as someone had seen them. Kaede quickly pushed him off the ledge. "Uwaaah?! K-Kaede!?" Fortunately, he caught the ledge with one hand and was hanging onto dear life.   
  
"Kaede-san...?" Sakura stammered, walking towards her, "Just now... did I see you with a man...??!"  
  
"Of course not! I'm on duty!" she laughed, moving in front of the panicking Kayama. "Sakura-kun, aren't you supposed to be backstage? You're first up on curtain call..."  
  
"I know... but I wanted to come up here to think about something... But, I could have sworn..." She peered over Kaede and saw the pale-faced Kayama. "Kyaa! Kayama-san!? So, it's true!"   
  
Kayama was able to get a footing on a lower ledge and waved farewell. "Kaede, Sakura - Adios! Matta ooh!!" He then leaped to safety and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Kaede-san... why are you hiding?" Sakura said turning to her, "If you really care about someone you should be honest with your feelings... don't be afraid to let others know, including that person..."   
  
"Maa, Sakura-kun, when did you become so experienced?? Do you have someone in mind??"  
  
"Ano... atashi..." She lowered her head and gazed down at the dim streetlights. "It's an unrequited love... but I can't help but feel this way..."  
  
Kaede put her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-kun! Do you best in love and I'll do my best too, okay?"  
  
Sakura cheerfully nodded her head. "...Hai!"  
(end of flashback)  
  
Oogami lifted his face and stared at Kaede. She moved her hand to his cheek and looked somewhat stern. "If not for Sakura-kun's advice, I doubt Yuichi and I would have stayed together so long. We both did our best thus far, but the results are very different ne?"  
  
He slowly nodded, going to move away from her. He wondered if Sakura had gone. Not far, Sumire and Kanna were arguing, with Maria trying to break them up. Reni, Kohran, and the Teigeki San'in Musume were singing along with Kayama and Yoneda. "What can I do~? I'm so in love with you~! Yet, what a shame it is, that you will never know~!"  
  
* * *   
Sakura sat outside the Teigeki on the steps. She'd rather be there than in the central garden with everyone else. She knew that somehow her secret would come up and she would be faced with giving an explanation for her lies and Oogami's attentive eyes fixated on her. 'No... I can't...'  
  
In front of her, Orihime and Takeshi came walking up the steps to her. She could tell that they were getting along, especially how they looked in each other's eyes and were holding hands. She wanted to feel good about helping them together, but her problems were too overwhelming.   
  
Takeshi let go of Orihime's hand and smiled, handing her a bouquet of roses. "Here, Sakura, this is for you. I told Orihime-san about what's going on, and she's agreed to help out with the act. So, our cover was to go looking for a present for my sweet girlfriend."  
  
Sakura frowned towards the roses. "There's no need. Soon everyone will know that it's just an act. It's over."  
  
"Mou! I wanted to help you get back at that Japanese guy!" Orihime pouted. She shook the hair out of her eyes and leaned down to her friend. "So, what happens now, Sakura-san?"  
  
"I don't know..." she winced, leaning her face down onto her folded arms. "I don't know what to do anymore..."   
  
Orihime wanted to say something, but stopped herself. They could only let her handle it on her own. Taking Takeshi's hand, they quietly walked into the Teigeki. Sakura stared down at the street, gazing at her shadow. Before she knew it, there were two. "Eh?" she stammered, lifting her head, "Airisu?"  
  
"Sakura-oneechan," Airisu uttered, sitting next to her with Jean-Paul on her lap. "Orihime and that Niisan are secretly in love. Airisu heard everything."  
  
"Uhn, I wish Orihime-san and Takeshi-kun lots of happiness." she replied, "I wish too that that Oogami-san will become happy... without me, that is." She paused to wipe her eyes. "Although, I know that'll be easy for him."  
  
Airisu leaned in closer. "Sakura... really loves Onii-chan?" She sadly nodded, the tears falling from her eyes. Airisu lifted her head to the blue sky. "Airisu also loves Onii-chan very much... demo... Airisu doesn't really know what love is. By the way it's made Sakura sad, Airisu might not want to be in love anymore."  
  
"Airisu..."   
  
"Demo ne, I can't but feel this way... is it love? I don't know, but can't wait to find out..." she uttered, squeezing Jean-Paul tightly, "Sakura mustn't be sad. Even if this love has ended, Sakura will find new love someday."  
  
Sakura slowly smiled. "H-Hai...Arigatou, Airisu."   
  
* * *   
"RE NI CHAAAN!" Airisu chimed, latching onto the bewildered Reni in the hallway. "Ne nee! Let's go help Sumire with the flower arrangements! It'll be fuun!!"  
  
"Genki na! Airisu is very energetic today." Kanna chuckled, her and Maria on their way to fix the roof. There had been some damage since the last windstorm. Occupied with their tools, they headed for the attic, where they could crawl out the window.   
  
"We should ask Kayama to help us. Kaede-san says he's good at climbing buildings." Maria noted, "Too bad he's stuck in Yoneda's office; he and Kaede-san are getting a lecture."  
  
"Ehehe, guess it's just you and me, Maria!"  
  
Orihime and Takeshi were getting ready to go out again. "We're just going for a walk." Orihime reasoned, "We'll pick up some things from the market to snack on. No one will get suspicious. I just want to spend time with you before you go back to Sendai."  
  
"Ciao, Sakura!" Takeshi chimed as they left.   
  
Sakura stood at the top of the stairs. Downstairs, she saw Kohran and Kasumi fighting over Kotone, Yoko and Kiku looking for Oogami, while Tsubaki scolded Yuri on keeping certain secrets to herself. 'Airisu told me she knew about Oogami-san's misconduct... Sumire-san, Kohran, and Kaede-san all know too... it's only a matter of time everyone does...' Sighing, she turned away and started to walk towards her room.   
  
"Sakura-kun!" Oogami called. She stopped and saw him in the hallway. "Could I talk to you for a moment...?"   
  
Sakura didn't know why she nodded and followed him to his room. As he closed the door, she walked across the somewhat messy room. She saw her bromide in the trash. "Oogami-san, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking..." he uttered, rubbing his head, "I remembered the incident that happened two years ago. You and everyone played a trick on me, making believe I had a secret admirer... in the end, I was hurt pretty badly, so badly that when you told me you loved me, I shunned you."  
  
"That was expected, Oogami-san." she replied, "I'm just a clumsy second-class actress, with sword calluses and great naivety. Why would you possibly love me? It was fun while it lasted. Being able to be with Oogami-san, I was truly happy. But the dream has ended hasn't it?"  
  
"It was fun, Sakura-kun." Oogami uttered, "But I cannot allow you to talk about yourself like that; you're much too important to me." She blinked at him, surprised by his intense expression. Slowly, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Sakura-kun, the truth is..."  
  
'Oogami-san??' Sakura gazed into his earnest face, waiting for whatever truth this was. Suddenly, the kinematron started beeping. Oogami ignored the call and struggled with his words.  
  
"Ore... Sakura... I... I... love..."  
  
But then, the kinematron, on auto-reply, answered the incoming call and a woman's voice startled them both. "Ichirou? Are you there??"  
  
Sakura peered over Oogami's shoulder. 'That's her... that woman...!' She broke away from Oogami's hold, tearfully bowing her head. "Oogami-san, Please excuse me..." She then rushed out the door.   
  
Oogami didn't know why he didn't go after her, or what to do now. Slowly, he turned around and saw the woman on the screen. Her long black hair tied back, she smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again, Ichirou..."  
  
* * * * * *   
Preview!  
  
Kanna: Oi oi! Who's this American lady that Oogami-Taichou was talking to? ...Nan de?! She's coming here?! Everything is getting a bit of out of hand and Sumire has called a late night meeting... cheh, someone tell me what's going on!   
  
"An Innocent Smile" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taishou Sakura!  
  
A stormy exchange of words, emotions on edge, and lots of action, na Taichou?   
  



	9. "An Innocent Smile"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: [himitsu] means "secret". [mattaku] is a cuss word Sumire often uses in the games (not sure in the ova; tell me if you know). [itadakimasu] is "let's eat" or "bon appetite". I got the name "Adia" from a friend of mine, whose name is "Adia". Cool name, suki da yo. And "Hepburn" is from my favorite actress, Audrey Hepburn. also, there's some repeat of history, like the streetcar incident(ch.7). this time, the Ayame-first meeting (in st1). look forward for more. Aa! And a cameo from Erica!  
  
* * * *  
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: part 9  
"An Innocent Smile"   
  
* * * * *   
"It's nice to see you again, Ichirou..." the woman said, her blue eyes sparkling. Behind her, he could see water... she was on a boat and soft music was being played in the background. "It's been a while, hasn't it."  
  
"Adia..." Oogami uttered, gaping at the screen, "It's you, Adia... how in the world...??"  
  
She smiled brightly. "... did I get your number? I remember it perfectly from all those times I watched you call your friends. I remember everything about you, Ichirou."  
  
"No... that's not it. How are you calling me?? You don't have a kinematron... so how...??"  
  
Adia winked at him and chimed "HI - MI - TSU~!" She then giggled and crossed her arms together, a breeze blowing her long bangs into her eyes. "I thought for sure you'd be glad to see me, Ichirou. But, right now you look a little pale... is it that much of a shock??"  
  
"Eto... I thought you were going back to the States. But it looks like you're traveling again." he replied, "So, where are you headed now?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"HAH?!" Oogami exclaimed, nearly falling over, "You're coming here??"  
  
She cheerfully nodded. "I have some business... soushite, I wanted to see you. Is it all right? Is there a problem??"   
  
"No... there's no problem... it's just... well, we're planning a wedding... and..."  
  
"OH! I love weddings! Tell me, Ichirou - who's the lucky girl you're marrying??"  
  
Oogami blushed bright red. "Waaah, I'm not getting married..." he stammered, rubbing his head, "It's an old classmate of mine to a friend... somehow I ended up as the Best Man..."  
  
Adia leaned towards the screen and smiled again with dancing eyes. "You're not getting married?? Then I still have a chance, ne??"  
  
"A-Adia... eeheheheh!" Oogami laughed bashfully. He still didn't know how to talk with women, especially women who liked him. What was he to do? They didn't give the appropriate training in Military Academy.   
  
At his window, Kayama was peering in, looking a bit curious. 'Maa maa maa! Who is this lady??'  
  
* * *   
"Hmm??" Kaede put aside the blouse she was looking at and turned around. "Honto na no? Oogami-kun was talking to a woman on his kinematron??"   
  
"Aa, she was by the ocean! I recognize the ocean's sound anywhere!" Kayama chimed, sitting in her windowsill. It was the next morning and he was helping Kaede pick out what to wear for the day, since she didn't have to wear uniform and just work on the wedding plans. "What do you think??"  
  
"Hmm... could it be the one that he had a love affair with in Paris?" she asked, holding up another blouse. Kayama first shook his head, and then nodded. "Make up your mind!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I think the girl is... but that blouse doesn't go with that skirt we already chose." he explained, "I heard she's coming in a week... what should we do??"  
  
Kaede rubbed her chin. She really didn't know either. And she felt worried about Sakura. She barely saw much of the girl the other day. What would happen if Sakura was in the same room as the woman who stole away the one she loved. Kaede didn't want her to go through anymore suffering, but what could be done?   
  
Kayama got up and put his hands on her shoulder. "Kaede, I'm sure everything will be okay. I'll try talking to Oogami and see what's going on. Maybe we're worried over nothing."  
  
"Sou ka... still... if I was in Sakura-kun's place, I wonder how I would feel if I lost the one person I loved most. It'll be too much to take..."  
  
"Kaede..." he uttered, holding her close, "You know I only love you... well, you and the ocean... but the ocean is another story. I can't hold the ocean like I can hold you."  
  
"Yuichi..." Kaede closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I'm lucky to have someone who truly loves me... but the others...'  
  
* * *   
Sakura was still in bed. She couldn't sleep, but she couldn't get up. She felt so tired. Suddenly, her door went flying open. "Ara~! Time to get up, Sakura-san~!" Sumire said, walking inside and pulling the curtains open.   
  
Beams of sunlight came rushing in. Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed at the ceiling, "Gomen nasai..." she uttered, finally finding the will to sit up, "Everyone is probably working hard already and I'm still in bed... I'll be sure to hurry up and get to work, Sumire-san."  
  
"Hmm... Actually..." Sumire said, lifting a picture of Oogami and staring at it for a bit. She dropped it in the trash as she turned towards the other girl then clasped her hands together. "I have a special job for you today, Sakura-san!"  
  
"Eh? Atashi??"  
  
"Sou yo! As soon as you're ready, please meet me in the costume room."  
  
Sumire was about to head to the door when Sakura quickly took hold of her sleeve. "A-ano... could I talk to you for a bit, Sumire-san. Please?"  
  
"Hai hai..." she replied, turning around, "Is it about Oogami-chuui?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Last night... the woman called him on the kinematron."  
  
"The woman he was seeing in France??"   
  
"Uhn... the one I saw him with..."  
  
"Sakura-san! If she's the one, then you better go after her and make her pay for what's she's done! I wouldn't stand for it!" Sumire exclaimed, "Let's get Kanna-san and Maria involved... we can all gang up on her...!"  
  
Sakura quickly interrupted, "Actually, after thinking about it for a long time, I've decided that I shouldn't do anything about it. This woman... whoever she is... she appears to be kind. I'm sure Oogami-san would be happy with her..."  
  
Sumire grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shaking. "Have you lost your mind completely, Sakura-san?! This woman is your rival now; you've got to fight back at full force! Don't let her win, Sakura-san!"  
  
"S-Sumire-san, this isn't a contest. Oogami-san has made his decision... and he's chosen another. I'm not going to act childish and jealous... but to live with his choice. It's something I cannot regret, because I absolutely did my best. And I have to move on from it; otherwise I will make other people also sad in the process."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Sumire-san, don't worry about me. Daijoubu desu. Someday, I'll find my own love... until that time comes, I can't deny others, ne?" Sakura said, now walking over to the trashcan and taking out Oogami's picture. Smiling at the black and white photograph of him in his green suit and her in the pink summer dress, she put it onto the dresser. "Oogami-san... please become happy."  
  
Sumire crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. 'Mattaku! If she's not going to do anything, I'm certainly going to! For starters, I want to know who this tramp is and then make her pay! OH HO HO HO HO~!' she thought, laughing in her head.  
  
"Aa, it's a lovely day! Let's get started on the work!" Sakura said, heading for her closet, "Nee, Sumire-san, what's this special job for me...?"  
  
"Oh... you'll find out soon..."  
  
* * *   
After finishing the paperweights, everyone gathered in the dressing room. On the table there were ten different cakes for them to sample. "Yoshi!! Let's get started!!" Kanna chimed as they all took a seat on the tatami mat.  
  
"Wai wai wai!! Caki caki!!" Airisu chimed, so happy she dunked Jean-Paul into some frosting. "Mou, Jyan-Paru has no manners at all."  
  
"Eheh, it's all right." Reni said, wiping the poor bear's ear, "Airisu, let's get some cake. It looks very delicious."  
  
"Itadakimasu~!" they all chimed, diving in.   
  
"What a great idea, Sumire." Kohran said in between bites, "After doing all that work, this is really what we needed."  
  
Sumire flipped out her fan. "I just used my Kanzaki charm and convinced the bakery that I couldn't decide which one unless I get an affirmation from all of you... that we had to actually try it. Looks like we might be able to skip dinner! Ohohohohoh~!"  
  
"In your dreams." Kanna replied, as Maria wiped her frosting covered chin. "Dinner is one of the four main meals of the day! We've just gotta have dinner!"  
  
Before Kanna and Sumire could get into another argument, Yuri came running into the room, panting, "Aa... minna... I-I... I can't take it anymore... I must tell you all... that... that..."  
  
Kasumi and Tsubaki had caught up with her and tackled her from behind, trying to cover her mouth. The three of them struggled on the ground, everyone else watching in surprise. "Yuri-saaan!! Damee! Dame yo!!!"  
  
But Yuri prevailed, breaking out of their holds and exclaiming in a loud voice, "It's great scandal!! Oogami-san... he had another woman in France...!!"  
  
But she didn't get the results she was hoping for. "We know that already." Kanna replied, "Sakura told Kaede and the others, who told us."  
  
Yoneda nodded his head. "Of course Oogami would have women no matter where he goes... it's only natural! (hic)!" They turned towards him and saw that he was already drunk, and so early in the day too.   
  
"Onii-chan keeps floating around!" Airisu sighed, "Nee, Reni, you don't float around, do you?" Reni just stared blankly at her, as if not understanding what she meant.  
  
Yuri dropped her head and sighed. "It's no fun when everyone finds out before you tell them... Aaan... I waited too long... its you guys' fault!!" Kasumi and Tsubaki just laughed at her.  
  
Just then Oogami and Kayama walked in. They had been working on construction to the stage. Kaede waved them over and sliced them some cake. "Ano," Oogami uttered, looking around, "Where's Sakura-kun?"  
  
Sumire got up and walked in front of everyone. "Minna, now that you're all here, I wanted to show you what I had in mind for the bridesmaids' dresses. Kaede-san liked the designs thus far, but I wanted to see what it looked like on a real person. So, I borrowed the manakin display, and since it was Sakura-san's size, I decided to have her model it." She paused to knock on the door, leading into the costume room. "Hora, Sakura-san, you can come in now!"  
  
The door slowly opened. Red-faced, Sakura stepped out in an elegant and flowing lavender dress, sleeveless with a ribbon tie at her waist. It also had matching long gloves and heels. Balancing herself, she allowed them all to take a look before trying to go for some cover. "Uwaaah!!" she cried, tripping on her own food and almost falling.  
  
Kayama quickly snagged her by the arm and helped her up. "Ahaha! Just need some practice that's all!! I admire women who wear heels - it must be a great challenge~!"  
  
Sumire had been making notes on a pad of paper. "Hmm... maybe we can lower the front hem just a couple more inches to show more cleavage... ohohohoho~!"  
  
"N-Nani?!" Sakura cried, bracing her chest, "You're going to WHAT?!"  
  
"Sumire, you can't do that." Maria retorted, "There's going to be lots of respectable people, like politicians and military officials, at the wedding."  
  
"Yaaah!! Lower it!!" Yoneda happily cheered, waving his sake bottle, "And higher the bottom hem a bit more too! Show some leg!!"  
  
"MOU!!" Airisu cried tearfully, "It's no fair!! Airisu doesn't have any cleavage like Sakura and everyone else!! Airisu is an adult, but Airisu is stuck in this child-like body!!"  
  
"No problem, Airisu!" Kohran replied, "All you have to do is stuff your dress and soon you'll have the same cleavage as Sakura-han!"  
  
Sakura bashfully pleaded, "P-Please stop talking about my cleavage!!"  
  
Kanna leaned over to Sumire and grumbled, "Like heck I'm gonna wear that kind of getup."  
  
"And what are you going wear?? No bridesmaid is going to wear pants or jogging shorts. I have great plans for you, Kanna-san." Sumire slyly uttered, scribbling into her notepad. She held up the draw of Kanna in a frilly gown with lots of ribbon. Kanna quickly looked away in disgust.  
  
Maria laughed at the drawing. "Kanna, why don't you?? I think it'll look nice on you." Fortunately, after a couple words from Maria, Kanna decided to wear the dress.  
  
* * *   
After all of the cake had been finished, Yoneda went to his office to sleep. Oogami and Kayama went back to fixing up the stage for a special performance that was coming up next week. The Teigeki San'in Musume went to look for new scandal. And no one really knew where the Barugumi went.  
  
"Sakura-san, since you woke up late and barely did anything today, could you go to the market and pick up these things? They say there's a storm coming soon." Sumire said, handing her a list, "We'll just be taking the other girls' measurements."  
  
"Hai, I'll be back soon." Sakura said, accepting the list and leaving the room.  
  
Airisu then chimed, "Orihime went out to the market the other day, but didn't buy anything because she was too busy being lovey-dovey with that Sendai-niisan. Ehihi!"  
  
Orihime glared and pointed her finger towards her. "Don't be such a ta~ttle~tell! I can blast you from here, y'know~!" Reni quickly moved to shield Airisu, but there was no need as Orihime moved onto other business. "Now that Sakura-sa~n is gone, what's this important news you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Sumire replied, "Not here. We'll talk about it tonight... in the attic."  
  
"Hoh?? Attic ya??" Korhan uttered, wiping her glasses. She had welded them together instead of getting a new pair. They were good as new. "Must be serious if Sumire-han wants to discuss it in the attic. We haven't had such a meeting up there, not since Maria-han's brilliant revenge plan."  
  
"Masaka..." Maria stammered, turning to Sumire, "Are you playing something, Sumire??"  
  
"Not just me." Sumire explained, "Kaede-san has agreed to help us again."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Sou yo. This is something that we must do..."  
  
* * *   
On the stage, Kayama handed Oogami the hammer and then watched him bang at nail. Suddenly, Oogami hit himself in the finger. "Uwaaah!!" he cried out in pain.  
  
"Daijoubu??" Kayama asked, taking his hand. He was about to do the thing that came most common to him when someone had an owie on their finger, but Oogami fearfully knocked him away. "Are??! Oogami??! Waaaah!!" he cried, falling off the stage into the orchestra pit.  
  
"Kayama!! Daijoubu kai!?!" Oogami gasped, realizing his actions. He peered down at his friend and saw him sorely getting up, "Jaa... it's all your fault!! You were going to put my finger in your mouth!! That's sick!!"  
  
"Oogami, I wasn't to do that! I was going to put some pressure on it until I got you something cold, like the wrench that was at my foot! Maa maa, what are you thinking about?!?"  
  
Oogami went red. "I-I wasn't thinking about anything!!"  
  
Kaede stepped out from behind the curtain. "Am I interrupting something??" Oogami frantically shook his head, then went to help Kayama, who wasn't injured at all. Kaede then said, "Oogami-kun, do you still have the notebook you borrowed from me? I kind of need it now."  
  
"Oh... it's in my room. I could go get it right now if you want..."  
  
"I wouldn't want to take you away from your work. I can get it, but I need the keys to your room." she explained. He gladly handed her the keys. "Arigatou. I'll bring these back to you right away." She paused to turn towards her sore-looking fiancé. "Are you all right??"  
  
"Hai! Oogami and I are just being playful!" he chimed, putting his arm around the grumbling Oogami. "We'll be done with this work soon!"   
  
She cheerfully nodded and then left the stage. Walking in the hallway, she passed Sumire and dropped the key in her hand. Sumire then headed for the staircase. 'So begins phase one...'  
  
* * *   
That night, as agreed, all the girls minus Sakura met in the attic. This time, Kaede had decided to leave out the Teigeki San'in Musume, because of their lack of ability to hold secrets. Fortunately it was summer and wasn't too drafty in the attic.   
  
"Heh, the heating system I built up here... and the record player are still here after all this time." Kohran sighed, blowing some dust away, "Brings back memories naa??"  
  
Orihime smiled, putting on the record that Takeshi had gave her. A soft waltz played in the background as they all waited for Sumire and Kaede to explain what was going on. Just then, Sumire placed a kinematron in front of them.  
  
"This belongs to Oogami-chuui. I switched his and mine so that we can use his to track down this woman he saw in Paris." Sumire explained, "Not only can we re-dial her number, but we can ask some of his friends in Paris about her."  
  
"Oooh! That's sneaky, Snake Woman!!" Kanna cried, though she grinned back enthusiastically, "Heh! Count me in!! Let's do it!!"  
  
Maria frantically waved her hands in protest. "Jotto!! Minna, have you all gone crazy! I thought our revenge days over Taichou are over?! Isn't it enough to have him back after losing him for so long?? And Sakura doesn't seem to be holding a grudge anymore and is doing fine now... there really is no need!"  
  
Airisu crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Sakura-oneechan suffered a lot. Airisu doesn't want another lady hurt by Onii-chan!"  
  
Reni nodded her head. "Maria-Taichou, weren't you the one who said you couldn't forgive someone who purposely hurt other people?? If Oogami-Taichou really did cheat on Sakura, then he really didn't learn his lesson from last time and needs to be aware of his wrong. But first, we need to prove whether or not the wrong is true... dakara, I'm still not totally convinced and I want to see for myself."  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her. It was the most that Reni had ever said, with the most emotion no less. After that, no one argued. Kaede decided they first call a friend of Oogami's before calling this mystery woman. They dialed the first recorded French number. After the first three rings there was an answer.  
  
"Bonjou, Oogami-sa~n!!" chimed a cheerful voice. The girl looked slightly bewildered to see so many faces at once, "A..aaa!?? Who are you all?!?"  
  
"Who are you??" Kohran nervously asked, hoping they didn't dial the mystery woman yet, "You looks strangely familiar... Haaah?!? Are you part of the Paris Hanagumi?"  
  
"Yes, I am!! I'm Erica! Oh! Now I remember who you all are!! You're the Tokyo Hanagumi... waaaah!! I'm so excited!! All of you are talking to me at once!! But, I don't see Sakura-sama. Is she there?? I wanted her to teach me the Haja Kensei..."  
  
"Eto, I think the Haja Kensei has to be inherited..." Maria stammered, she and everyone sweat-beading.  
  
"Then, could you tell me how to wear a kimono! Aa, like Sumire-sama!! Waaaaaw! I didn't know you can wear it that low! Is it the new style??!"  
  
Sumire moved in the center and posed seductively. "A~ra! If I had my way, it will be soon! Oh ho ho ho!!"  
  
"Anyways," Kanna said, shoving Sumire out of the way, "We were hoping if you can help us, Erica."  
  
"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR THE TOKYO HANAGUMI!!!"  
  
Kanna had to pause to rub her ears from that excessively loud yelling. Maria took over the speaking, "We were wondering if you can help us find out about a woman that Oogami-Taichou was supposively seeing."  
  
Kaede continued, "From the description of Yuichi's, she's in her early 20s, with long black hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Aa! That's Adia-san! I met her once or twice. Since these is a great investigation by the Tokyo Hanagumi, I can get you a picture of her and some other things about her!"  
  
"Y-You can do that??!"   
  
"Of course!! Oogami-san gave me his keys to his apartment to look after his plants! I'll bring us there in just moment!" Erica replied happily picking up the kinematron.  
  
Everyone got a bit dizzy, as she forgot to disconnect and sent them running through the streets of Paris with a bad angle. In another instant, she tripped, the kinematron going flying and caught by her. Laughing, she apologized and continued on with the rampage.  
  
"Ano nee..." Airisu uttered, "Is it all right to trust this crazy onee-chan? She's giving Airisu a headache..."  
  
Finally, Erica reached the apartment and set them down on the desk. "Oh, you're still there. I'm so glad!! Well, here we are! Hmm... here's something that might be helpful." She held up a picture. "Is this the lady you're talking about??"  
  
"Hmm..." Kayama was suddenly behind them. "Aa! Sou da yo! That's her!! That's the one!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Waah, when did he get here??" Orihime stammered, she and the others a little surprised that he had magically appeared.  
  
"Her name is Adia Hepburn. She was Oogami-san's neighbor. She lived across the hall from him." Erica explained, "But she travels a lot so she left a few months back. According to Oogami-san, she was born in the United States, but she grew up in Japan."  
  
"Can you tell us what her relationship to Oogami-Taichou was?" Maria said.  
  
Erica blushed. "Can't! I'm sorry!! Oogami-san told me in confession! It's a sworn secret and since I'm a nun... well, it's not allowed!"  
  
Kanna slanted her eyes. "(They let nuns wear outfits like that??!) she whispered over to Maria who hushed her.   
  
"Was Onii-chan floating in Paris??!" Airisu demanded, taking center screen.   
  
Erica looked confused. "Floating??"  
  
"Hai~! Floating!!"  
  
Erica had to think about it. "At one point he was... well, I kind of pushed him out a window... but it was an accident!! Anyways, he mysteriously made it safely to the ground. I think he actually floated! It must be a miracle from the Lord!!"  
  
Everyone coughed and cleared their throats. They obviously had a crackpot on their hands. But Airisu looked intrigued. "Jaa... so Onii-chan really did float in Paris... MOU!! That traitor!!!!"  
  
"Waaah, she looks scary with that yellow glowing around her!" Erica cried, "Anyways, I better get going before I'm missed at headquarters and the city is suddenly attacked."  
  
After she had hung up, Sumire searched through the directory. "Aa, here it is! 'Adia-san'... let's give her a call!"  
  
"Matte! Do you know what you're going to say to her??" Maria stammered, "Maybe we should call someone else. This Erica didn't seem too concrete about details..."  
  
But it was too late; Sumire had already dialed the number. They were now waiting for an answer. "Are? Ichirou??" said a sleepy voice. The woman rubbed her eyes. "Ano, who are all of you??"  
  
"We're the famous musical group, Teikoku Kagekidan - Hanagumi!" Sumire explained, "We have some questions about you, Adia-san, about Oogami-chuui."  
  
"Hmmm???" Adia smiled cheerfully at them. "By any chance one of you Shinguji Sakura-san? I've been wanting to speak with her for a long time."  
  
They exclaimed looks, wondering what she meant by this. "No, Sakura-kun isn't here." Kaede explained, "Why would you...?"  
  
The smile brightened. "Himitsu~!"  
  
"Jaa... we wanna know what your relationship is to Oogami-Taichou!" Kanna snapped, getting a little impatient. "Were you and him... you know... an item in Paris??"  
  
"What do you think?" Adia replied, eying them over, "We only spent lots of time together in the evenings... dancing and going out. Sometimes I stayed over at his apartment. But I've only knew him for last ten years."  
  
Everyone appeared a bit shocked. "Masaka... this can't be true..."  
  
"It's too bad we had to part when he went to military academy. We've been lovers since. So, you can say that this Sakura or whatever stole what was rightly mine to begin with."  
  
Kayama looked at her, shaking his head. "Iyada! Oogami would have told me about you! I'm his best friend - he would've said something!"  
  
"You're Kayama, right?? He told me that he thought you were some singing idiot who annoyed the heck out of him. I wonder what kind of best friend would say that."  
  
"S-Sou na... Oogami wouldn't..." Kayama stammered, his face becoming sad, "My singing isn't that bad..."  
  
Kaede moved in the way, forcefully demanding that she apologize, "Stop making up lies! Our Oogami-kun wouldn't say such things..." But she could feel her own doubts lifting, 'Would he?? Oogami-kun... it can't be so...'  
  
"We'll just have to find out who's right, don't we??" Adia said cheerfully, "It's nice to meet you all prior to my arrival. I shall see you all again in a couple days or so. Please give my regards to Sakura-san. I will have great pleasure meeting her." With that, she disconnected.  
  
A long pause of silence followed. Everyone was just plain shocked. This was the woman??! Although she spoke very softly and politely, the content of her words carried great insult and harm. Sumire's brow darkened as she drew her blade out of nowhere and sliced a table in half. They all stared at her in shock.  
  
"It's time to take some action! This lady gets on my nerves and I don't want her and Oogami-chuui to be domineering over the place when she gets here! Who's with me!!"  
  
"OH!!" they all chimed, holding their fists in the air.   
  
"It's onto phase two then..."  
  
* * * * * * * *   
Preview!  
  
Reni: In every battle, there are casualties. It's something inevitable. But in this war of words and schemes, who will end up hurt in the end?  
  
"A Fighting Heart" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taisho sakura.  
  
This woman came and says the most terrible things. Oogami-taicho, is it all true?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. "A Fighting Heart"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
  
* * * *  
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: part 10  
"A Fighting Heart"   
  
* * * * *   
'The days are passing. During this time, we've prepared for the wedding and special performance. And also for war. Our opponent appears tough, but as Hanagumi, we shall stick together!'   
  
Maria thought this as Reni and Kanna helped her with makeup in the dressing room. It was the night of the special singing performance to earn some money to pay for expenses and also to welcome the guests coming in from all over the country. It seemed that Kayama had a rather large family and invited lots of important officials as well. The wedding was just two and a half weeks away.  
  
"Sou, she's also showing up tonight." Kanna uttered, handing Maria her gloves. "Seems we have two performances to make."  
  
"Already, Kohran and Orihime have started 'Act One'." Reni said, crossed her arms, wearing frilly cravat and knickers, "Maria, Airisu and I are on next, then you and Sumire, Kanna."  
  
"Chikusoo!! How the hell I end up paired with that hag??! She's gonna mess up, I know it!!" Kanna sighed at the ceiling, dramatically waving her fists.  
  
Maria gazed in the mirror, her green eyes narrowing coldy. 'Tonight we find out once and for all... Taichou...'  
  
* * *   
In the lobby, Oogami hurriedly helped the guests find their way through the theater. His bow tie crooked, he gasped at how many Kayamas there were. 'I just hope they don't start singing...' he thought, forcing a smile as Kayama-obaasan gave him a big hug.   
  
"Nee, Oogami-san!" Tsubaki chimed, "I just got a call... from an Adia-san..."  
  
"Waaah! W-what did you say?!" he exclaimed, clutching his head. Tsubaki nearly fell over from the blast of his voice. He looked in great panic at the mention of that name.  
  
Kasumi had caught the stunned girl and continued with the message. "She said that she's already at her hotel and needs help getting here. She gave the address too."  
  
"Oh... I suppose she wanted me to take her here... but I can't right now." he uttered, sweat running down his face, "Kasumi-san, could you call her taxi? I'm much too busy."  
  
"I'll do that, Oogami-san!" she replied, going towards the business office. But Kohran leaned in the doorway, shining her glasses. She then patted the two on the backs and grinned. "Huh?? Kohran...?"  
  
'Kayama's relatives are filling up the lobby... but where is that guy?' Oogami thought. He hadn't seen Kayama lately, except in meetings with Yoneda. And he was awfully quiet for a change. He wondered if Kayama had a fight with Kaede. 'Then the wedding would be cancelled?! Waah... is that good news? I can't remember anymore...'  
  
Just then, he bumped into someone, the person falling over onto the floor. "Kyaa!" Turning around he saw that it was Sakura. "Sumimasen, Oogami-san!" she cried, bowing her head, "I-I should've watched where I was going..."  
  
"Iya, I'm the one who knocked you over. Daijoubu kai?" he said helping her up. She was already in costume, but her face looked uneasy. "What's wrong, Sakura-kun? Did something happen??"  
  
"Hai... it's just... we can't seem to find Kayama-san anywhere. Kaede-san asked me to look for him."  
  
"Nani?! First Kaede-san, then Kayama! Mou, what's with this case of cold feet!?"  
  
"I don't think its cold feet, but please help me find him, Oogami-san." she cried, grasping both of his hands. Oogami blinked. It had been a long time since Sakura spoke to him like this. And that face, how could he say 'no'.  
  
Just as he was about to reply, he heard a shout. "Sakura~!" chimed Takeshi, entering the lobby. He had a bouquet of roses and happy grin on his face. Oogami tore away from Sakura's grip and backed away, a hurt expression on his face. He couldn't believe that she would rub her relationship in his face just like that. "What's his problem?" Takeshi asked, as Oogami went back to work with that drone look in his face, "Doesn't he know??"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Sakura replied, "I should tell him... demo... what would be the point? He has someone else now..."  
  
"Sakura, cheer up." he said, taking out a single rose and giving it to her, "And good luck on your show tonight. I'll be in the balcony, chanting your name okay?? Heheheh, wish your mom could see you."  
  
"I know... she's never been to a show before." she replied, "Maa, I suppose the rest of those roses are for Orihime-san."  
  
"How'd you guess? So, where is the lovely lady??"  
  
"I'm not sure. She and Kohran left to handle some errands. Although I think it's strange because we have a show tonight. But they promised to be back in time for their act. I'm up first, but I have to find Kayama-san." she said, turning for the hallway, "If you see him, Takeshi, could you tell me right away?"   
  
He nodded and waved after her, then turned towards Oogami. 'Hm...' He walked over and tapped him on the back. "Say, do you need any help??" he asked. Oogami just ignored him. "Come on, I might've been here only a little bit, but I know parts of the theater. Try me."  
  
"There's no need. Please just find your seat so the lobby can be cleared faster." Oogami replied, trying to stay polite, "The show will start soon."  
  
"I know that. But I'd rather everyone gets to their seats, including you, before the show starts. So how about it? We work together?"  
  
Oogami looked indignant. 'First he steals my girl, not he's trying to steal my job...??' Shaking his head, he stood his ground. "It's all right if I miss the first part."  
  
"But it's Sakura who's performing first."  
  
"S-So?" Oogami said, trying to appear not to care. "I've seen Sakura-kun perform lots of times. And the song she's singing tonight I've heard millions of times. But you... you haven't seen her perform ever. So, you mustn't miss it. Please, just go..."  
  
Takeshi stared into his face. Something told him to give in and do as said. But he could tell there was more to the story, that perhaps not all hope was lost for these two. "I understand... but still, try not to miss her act. Sakura-kun would want you to be in the audience." He then turned and walked away.  
  
Oogami dropped his head, his shoulders caving. He didn't know how much more he could take. Suddenly, the old lady showed up, looking for her grandson. 'Where is Kayama??'  
  
* * *   
The woman named Adia Hepburn stood outside the hotel, wearing an evening gown and shawl, black glasses and a large hat. A taxi pulled up in front of her. "Aa, what's this?? I thought for sure Ichirou would pick me up."  
  
"Suman na, Nee-chan." said the driver, a mustached Kansai man in an ill-fitted suit. "Maa na, make yourself comfortable in the back. The man who called told me to give ya the scenic route."  
  
"Eeh??" Adia stammered as the engine started to revel. Suddenly the car took off at high speed, leaving a great trail of smoke behind them. "Waaaah??! How fast are you going??!"  
  
"Ho... the limit I think, yaa!" she chuckled, flooring the pedal, "Wooohooo~! Lookie!! We're flying~!!" The car had gone up an incline and left the ground for a couple seconds. It landed back on the ground with a big thud, Adia in the back, falling over with whiplash, her legs in the air. "Having fun, naa??" the driver chimed, continuing to speed away.  
  
* * *   
Oogami rushed to the door and pushed it out. Panting he listened to the final note and the crowd bursting out with cheers. 'I missed it...' Sakura bowed and waved, watching some fans throw flowers onto the stage. She then walked away from the spotlight, going backstage. Oogami frowned a little and leaned against the door. 'She probably wouldn't have missed you. It's the same old song and dance anyways...'  
  
In the front balcony seats, he could hear Takeshi bellowing and Yoneda yelling at him to shut up. He knew that the balcony was off limits tonight other than staff. Kaede might be up there, but she would probably be looking for Kayama, wherever that guy went.   
  
'Hah??' Oogami looked up in the rafters and saw Kayama. 'What's he doing there?? Hm...' He went to the staircase and started to climb up. When he got midway, he saw the miserable look in Kayama's face. 'Are?? I wonder what happened...'  
  
Backstage, Reni looked at her watch as Kanna and Sumire sang their duet on stage. "Kohran and Orihime should be back soon. Airisu, are you ready??"  
  
"Uhn!!" Airisu said, waving some rope and Jean-Paul, who was in costume too. They were both wearing matching trench coats, also Reni, who put on some sunglasses. "Nee, Reni, Maria already went ahead. Let's go meet up with Kohran-tachi in the alley."  
  
"Hai~!"  
  
Suddenly they ran into Sakura. "Aa, Airisu, Reni... where are you going?" she stammered, but they just ran past her. "Mou, what is with everyone... Aaa!" She caught sight of Kayama by the spotlight, and Oogami climbing up to him. 'Oogami-san...'   
  
"Kayama! It's me!" Oogami said, almost there. "What's going on? Why are you up here? Everyone's been looking for you."  
  
"Oogami..." Kayama uttered, gazing down at him, then turning away, "Say it isn't so... it can't be true..."   
  
"What isn't true??" he asked, taking a seat next to him, "Kayama, talk to me. I'm your friend."  
  
"Are you, Oogami?" Kayama said sharply, "Iya... I can't possibly... You think I'm an annoyance... you hate my singing and you think I'm frivolous idiot... and you don't think I deserve to marry Kaede!"  
  
"Eh?" Oogami stammered, this confession so overwhelming he almost lost his balance, "W-what??"  
  
"It's true, isn't it? You're not my friend, Oogami. You never were..." Kayama uttered, fists clenched and eyes glassy, "Oogami, I don't want you to be my best man anymore."  
  
"Kayama..." Oogami gasped, "I-I don't understand... let's talk about it..."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Kayama snapped, taking hold of his guitar and then standing. He walked to the edge, his face serious.  
  
"K-Kayama!! Don't do it!!" Oogami cried, thinking he would jump. Which he did, he leaped and caught hold of one of the curtain ropes, swinging onto the stage. It was just as Sumire and Kanna were finishing their first song, his arrival only making more of a cheer. 'Kayama...' Oogami frowned and leaned his head down on his knees, as the show continued.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Orihime was prepping the local yakuza (ie. Mafia) on their plans. "You see, in Italy, it's very common to welcome the newbies to the neighborhood, nee~??"  
  
"W-We'll do anything for you, Orihime-sama!" cried one man, bowing on the ground, "Iya, I mean... 'Kaichou'!"  
  
"I-I thought you were the Kaichou." replied another thug.   
  
The man walloped him. "She's our Kaichou now! Now bow and do what she says!!"  
  
"Hmhmhm!" Orihime giggled, flattered, but happy to see some cooperation. She quickly put the plan in motion as the car came speeding around the corner. "Places... ACTION!"  
  
The door flew open and a dizzy Adia stumbled out. "This isn't the Imperial Theater. I thought that..."  
  
"Gomen na!" the driver chimed, "I'm almost out of gas and must hurry to the station. The theater is just a block or so. Ho nana~!" The car then drove off, stopping at the light.   
  
"Yoshi! Everything's on schedule!" Orihime said, climbing, before light turned 'go'. "Nee, Kohran, what do you think of my Papa's car??"  
  
"Aa, with this new engine I added, I think I'm in looooooove~!" Kohran chimed, flooring the petal and them going towards the Teigeki in a hurry.  
  
Adia stepped into the streetlight, fixing her hat. "What a terrible driver... I wonder why Ichirou didn't come get me. Huh??" She saw some scary looking thugs surrounding her. "E-excuse me??"  
  
"We hear you're new to the neighborhood." replied the spokesman, "We're here to escort you. You see it's dangerous to walk around at night... especially with strange people walking around."  
  
"You look a bit strange..." she replied, nervously backing away. Just then she heard gunshots. "Oh my gosh!! What was that?!?"  
  
The men surrounded her. "It's an attack from the enemy! The Ginza Phantom!" they all yelled, taking out their guns, "Boys, get those bastard!" The gunshots kept getting louder and closer. Finally the men gave up and turned coward, screaming and running away. "Aaa! You're on your own, Nee-chan!!"  
  
"J-Jotto!!" Adia gasped as she was left in the open and a shadow was coming towards her. "Kyaaaaa!!" she exclaimed, trashcans and rubbish all flying at her, "W-What's going on??! A ghost?!" A dark shadow was walking towards her, light surround it. Screaming, Adia just turned and ran down the street.   
  
* * *   
Meanwhile, Kohran and Orhime were back in time for Kohran to do her juggling act on stage with her robot assistants. Sakura offered to help Orihime get into costume, for she was up after Kohran.  
  
"Ano... where is everyone going??" Sakura asked in the dressing room, "I feel like I'm being left out of something."  
  
"Sakura-sa~n," Orihime uttered, "Daijoubu de~su. It's nothing really. We're just making preparations for the after-show party. You've been through so much; we didn't want to pressure you in working too much."  
  
"I want to help." she retorted, "With the storm coming soon, you all got together the supplies and repaired the roof... I wish I could've done more." She then remembered. "Aa! Takeshi-kun wanted me to tell you he wanted to meet you after the show in the garden... eheh, he has something to tell you."  
  
"It's probably if I can go to Sendai with him. But I can't." Orhime sighed in the mirror, "Sooner or later, we'll have to say 'goodbye'."  
  
Sakura frowned and lowered her head. 'Seems it usually ends that way..." Behind them, Maria, Airisu and Reni were entering the costume room, laughing. "Haah??" Sakura stammered, totally confused.  
  
* * *  
Adia entered the lobby, exhausted. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were damp from the light drizzle outside. The winds were picking up and her hat had blown away. Panting, she stumbled to the baiten. "A-Ano... could you tell me where Oogami Ichirou is??"   
  
Tsubaki blinked at her. 'Are?? She looks strangely familiar... maa, I must be imagining it!" she laughed to herself. "Oogami-san should be in the theater, watching the show. He might be sitting on the balcony with Manager Yoneda."  
  
"Yoneda...?" Adia uttered, "Iie, I think I'll just walk around the theater and meet with him after the show. Is it all right?"  
  
"Uhn! You can go to the garden and cafeteria on the first floor. Please stay away from the off-limit places, ne? The restrooms are down the hall, you can freshen up there."  
  
Adia nodded and walked off. Kanna and Sumire watched her from around the corner. "Kono yatsu is headed for the bathroom. Plan B?" Kanna asked.  
  
"Hai! Let's go!"  
  
Adia stared in the mirror and fixed her hair and makeup. She then opened her bag and examined something. 'Good... nothing is damaged... Are??' She felt someone was watching her. Suddenly some kind of spray came out of the facet. Coughing she backed away. "W-What is this?? I need some fresh air..."  
  
She left and went for the garden. Kanna and Sumire were hiding in the bushes. "(Yoshi, Shiro, do as we taught you. Sick her!!)" Sumire whispered, pointing at the woman.  
  
"WAN WAN WAN WAN!!" Shiro backed happily leaping out and jumping her. Because she smelled like meat, he started to lick her all over, covering her with drool.   
  
"Kyaaa!! Get off me!" she cried, rolling in the grass with the little mutt.  
  
Kanna and Sumire high-fived. "(My special dried chicken broth works every time! Saa, it's just in time for the final act! Hayaku, Snake-woman!)"  
  
"(Hai hai...)" Sumire muttered, going to follow. 'Hohoho, I hope this lady enjoyed her welcome. Maa, maybe she won't stay long.'  
  
When they had gone, Adia grabbed hold of the yapping Shiro and hurled him in the air, him colliding with a tree. He whimpered and then passed out. Smiling, she dusted herself off and stood, the wind picking up around. 'They think they've won...'  
  
* * *   
Reni and Airisu just finished their song and came backstage. "Looks like it's time for the final number!" Maria chimed, seeing that Sumire and Kanna had returned. "Saa, ikimashou??"  
  
The crowd went absolutely wild when the entire Hanagumi stepped out on the stage. "Minna-sama," Sakura said, cheerfully, "Tonight we thank you for coming to our special performance. And we wish Kayama-san and Kaede-san great happiness in the future! This last song is for you!"  
  
But as the orchestra was about to hit the first note, the lights flickered out. Everything in pitch darkness, the crowd went in a panic. "Minna, stick together." Maria commanded, "It's dangerous to move around in the dark."  
  
The back doors opened and the Teigeki San'nin Musume entered, holding candles. "Minna-san, there's been a power outage! The storm outside is really getting wild. We advice all of you to find safe ways to get home." Kasumi announced.  
  
"It might be dangerous to drive though. The streets are a mess." Yuri sighed. "Everyone remain calm, we'll pass out candles and refreshments until the power turns back on."  
  
"Mou! And we were going to sing our last number! Airisu isn't happy!" the girl pouted. "Ara? Airisu has an idea!!" A radiant yellow glow surrounded her and the stage was lighted. "Nee nee! Minna! Look!!"  
  
"Yossha! We can still sing our last song!" Kanna chimed happily. "Haa? W-Where did Sakura go??" Everyone had suddenly realized that she was gone.  
  
* * *   
Sakura stumbled through the hallway, feeling her way through the day. 'No... It's happening...' Shivers ran down her spine as a dreaded memory shook her. 'No...'  
  
As she approached the stairs, the sound thunder she screamed and clutched her head. As she was falling, she collided with someone, the two of them rolling down the steps.   
  
"Kyaaa!! Kaminari-sama!!!" Sakura cried, "Don't take my navel!! Kyaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Ulg! Get off me!!" the person exclaimed, pushing her away.   
  
Their eyes had adjusted to the dark and they could see each other. Sakura quickly recognized her. "You're... you're..." Just then another blast of thunder happened outside. Sakura sobbed and clutched her head. "No!! Kaminari-samaa!!"  
  
Tossing her hair aside, Adia crossed her arms and gazed down at her, chuckling. "Hmp, pitiful to be afraid of the thunder. It isn't any wonder Ichirou chose me over this country bumpkin."  
  
"That's as far as you go!" Kaede shone the light in their faces, she and the other girls at the top of the stairs. Kaede handed the lantern over to Kohran and walked over. "You have no right to talk about Sakura-kun like that. And what are you doing snooping around the Teigeki during this state of emergency??"  
  
"Is that how you talk to a guest... or treat one no less. I'm tired of playing your games. Ichirou has always told me how annoyingly jealous you all get. 'These children make me sick' he said, 'How I wish I could be in Paris, so far from these petty girls'..."  
  
"S-Sou na! Onii-chan would never say... Airisu is NOT a child!!" Airisu cried, tearfully. Reni protectively put a hand on her shoulder, but couldn't do anything else.   
  
"Sakura-kun! Minna!" Oogami called, running over with a flashlight. He skidded to a stop. "Adia-san..." She just burst into tears and ran into his arms, "W-What's happened? I heard a scream..."  
  
"These people... they've done such horrible things to me!! And that girl over there knocked me down the stairs!"  
  
"Masaka... have all of you been playing tricks on Adia-san?" Oogami cried, "I can't believe you all!"  
  
Orihime angrily pointed at him, "You are such a jerk, Chuui-san! This lady is the one who just insulted us all!"  
  
"Insulted?" Adia asked, "I've only told the truth... Ichirou's honest feelings..."  
  
"Ore...?" Oogami stammered, "My feelings...?"  
  
Reni hugged the sobbing Airisu. "Do you really think of us as immature?"   
  
Kanna clenched her fists. "You think we're annoying?!"  
  
Kohran demanded. "Do you really wish you were still Paris??"  
  
Sumire stared him in the eye, "Away from here... from us??"   
  
Maria leaned towards him. "Is this all true, Taichou?"  
  
Oogami dropped his hands to his side, while Adia continued to cry into his shoulder. Sakura knelt on the ground, still very tearful. "Oogami-san...?"  
  
All of a sudden, the thunder went off again, this time so loudly it scared both Sakura and Airisu, who emitted a blast. "AAAAAAAAA!!!" everyone cried, as everything went blank for a couple seconds.  
  
* * *   
When Oogami came to, the lights were back on. Dusting himself off, he stared around the room. "Minna... I've had enough..." he uttered, "I'm tired... of everything."  
  
"Sou na..." Kaede exclaimed, "I won't believe this. Oogami-kun, this isn't like you!"  
  
"You don't know anything about the real Ichirou. Not like I do." Adia said, taking his arm, "Saa, let's go, Ichirou." Oogami slowly nodded, and they started to walk away.   
  
The others were going to stop them, but Sakura moved in the way. "No... let them go." she said, lowering her head, "Oogami-san... during that time I was scared, he didn't come to me... and he even told that woman about my fear of thunder..."  
  
Sumire clutched her arm and closed her eyes. "Chuui-san... he sided with her. This must be his true feelings. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Taichou..." Reni uttered, clenching her fists, "It can't be so..."  
  
* * * * * *   
Preview!!  
  
Kohran: Oogami-han and that woman have disappeared. He has already made his decision so we should let him go, but why is the Barugumi anxiously looking for this woman?   
  
"Painful Truth" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taisho Sakura!  
  
Everything that's important to me I shall protect... what about you, Oogami-han?  



	11. "Painful Truth"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: the song clip in Paris is a spinoff of "Sound of Music". Ok ok, it's silly. What can I say?  
  
* * * *  
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: part 11  
"Painful Truth"   
  
'It has been 12 hours since Oogami-chuui has disappeared. He left with a colorless look on his face, as he announced that he had enough.' Kaede leaned against the window and gazed outside. The morning had been cloudy, but a few sun breaks were coming through. "Oogami-kun..."  
  
"Who cares him." Kayama grumbled, crossing his arms as he paced in her room. "Oogami didn't care about us... why should we care where he went. He's made his decision to be with that lady... just let him go."  
  
"Yuichi..." she uttered, looking at his miserable reflection on the glass. This did not sound like the man she loved, but a man who had his heart broken. "The real Oogami-kun does care about us... he just has to..." Her voice trailed off. She too was starting to believe it herself.  
  
All of a sudden, Yoneda threw the door open. "Kaede-kun!! Downstairs on the double! Emergency!!" he exclaimed frantically. The two just stared at him, and he stared back "OI OI!! What is Kayama doing in here!?!?" he screamed.  
  
"Maa maa maa! Calm down, old man!" Kayama cried, hiding behind Kaede, "I-I just got here... nothing of the indecent sort happened!" But the old guy looked really scary and continued his approach. "Waah! Kaede, save me!!"  
  
* * *   
Oogami's eyes flickered open. He had fallen asleep in this armchair. Though he went with Adia to her hotel room, he didn't agree to any of the things she suggested. He wondered what he was going to do now, now that everyone surely hated him.  
  
'But how could they mistreat Adia-san... she didn't do anything wrong. Why do they always get like that. But still... something this time didn't seem right...' he thought, gazing at the woman, sleeping peacefully in the king sized bed.  
  
He thought back in Paris - how by coincidence he happened to move in next door to an old high school classmate from his hometown. She had been a friendly face to see after the difficult battles and the escaping from the lovesick girls of the Paris Hanagumi. He told her his problems and she listened. Not once did she demand anything from him.  
  
'Adia is the most selfless person I've met. How could the girls be so cruel to her. Then again...' He concentrated on the dresser at her kinematron. 'Where did she get a kinematron. Only staff of the Hanagumi has them. And what exactly was her business here in Tokyo anyways...'  
  
He sat up in his chair; putting on the striped tie she had bought him, since he had dropped his cheesy bowtie on the run. His mind drifted back to the strange incident in Paris, a stormy night...  
  
(flashback)  
"Come with me, Ichirou!" she said, "When you get off duty, come traveling with me! We'll have the greatest time in the world!"  
  
They were standing outside a fountain. Someone was playing the accordion faraway. Oogami rubbed his head and was surprised to hear actually want something from him. But he regretted his answer. "I'm sorry, Adia-san. I doubt I'd ever be off duty... and even if I were... I have someplace to go back to. I can't go traveling the world with you."  
  
"Ichirou..." she uttered, her face suddenly turning cold, her eyes slanted. "Is it because you love those people? Those people in Japan?"  
  
"Eto..." he stammered, a little startled by her sudden change. "A-Adia... san...??"  
  
All of a sudden, there was a strike of lightning and a downpour. People hurried for cover, but they just stood in the rain, facing each other. After a pause, she burst out laughing. "Ehehe! Just joking! Come on, let's go home!"  
  
Fortunately he found a cab and she turned back to her cheerful self. In the cab, Adia talked about her many suitors and how she couldn't settle down with any of them because she was unstable. "Always moving around, so busy with work, I doubt I'd be able to raise a family somewhere."  
  
Oogami sighed, leaning his head back, "Me neither. Perhaps I'll be in the Teigeki forever... fighting demons until the day I die..."   
  
"I-I thought you were a ticket boy." Adia gasped, looking very innocent.  
  
"Waah, of course I'm just a ticket boy! Aahahahah!!" he laughed, trying to cover up his mistake. Just then they were at their apartment. He paid the driver and took out his umbrella. "Saa, let's hurry, Adia-san, before we get wet."   
  
Even with the umbrella they still got wet. Laughing they raced for cover, but at the entrance, Adia took hold of his arm. He saw that serious look in her face return. Then, without warning, she leaned over and kissed him. Oogami had nose bleed.   
  
"Ichirou," she whispered in his ear, "We are the same..."  
(end of flashback)  
  
After that, they parted their ways into their own apartments. Strangely she was back to normal after that. Then, one week later, she moved again. Oogami thought he wouldn't see her again. But he had been wrong. 'Minna...' he thought, walking to the window and gazing in the direction of Ginza, 'Gomen na...'  
  
* * *   
The members of the Hanagumi were sitting in the Salon, looking very miserable. They knew they couldn't do anything, because it was Oogami's decision to leave. Plus, it was their own fault by playing tricks on his guest.  
  
"She deserved it ya!" Kohran grumbled, angrily working on some explosive device, "She's the one who caused Oogami-han to cheat, and she has the nerve to come here and insult us!?"  
  
Orihime leaned against the wall. "Ma~a, wouldn't it been natural for Chuui-san to cheat anyways? If it wasn't Adia-s~an, then some other girl in France."  
  
Maria sighed, "Let's not talk about it anymore. It just makes everyone more upset."  
  
"But Airisu wants Onii-chan back." Airusu cried, "Even after all the bad things he's done, Onii-chan is still Onii-chan!" Everyone's feelings were divided. They wanted him back, but they couldn't accept what he had done. The Oogami they cared about seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, a kinematron started ringing. Sumire answered it, thinking it was hers. "Oh! I forgot! I switched with Chuui!" she stammered, "Hai! Mushi mushi??"  
  
A handful of faces appeared. "Ano... is this the Tokyo Hanagumi?? Hanabi desu. We're the Paris Hanagumi."  
  
Kanna nodded. "I recognize y'all. What's going on??"  
  
Hanabi replied, "Well, we heard Sakakibara-san's rumor on the Teigeki Star radio show about Oogami-chuui's alleged misconduct and we want to vouch for his behavior. Please just give us a moment of your time."  
  
"Jaa... So you know something we don't know?" Sakura asked, everyone crowding around the kinematron.  
  
Lobelia dragged the struggling Erica to the screen. "But this girl knows something! C'mon, spit it out all ready or I'll have to hurt you!!"  
  
"Waah, I'm against violence!!" Erica cried, still straining, "Besides, I'm a nun - the contents of our conversation are absolutely secret!! I mustn't utter a word...!"  
  
"Besides," Glycine replied, "It wasn't a real confession anyways. You weren't supposed to be hiding in the confession boxes in the first place! You're not qualified to do the reconciliation sacrament."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Erica stammered, rubbing her head. "But Oogami-san seemed very embarassed! I don't want to embarrass him further!"  
  
"But he could escape such embarrassment if you tell it already!!" Lobelia cried, getting impatient.  
  
Just then, Sakura interrupted. "It will help us a great deal. Please tell us this information, Erica-san. Onegaishimasu!"  
  
"Sakura-san..." Erica uttered, their eyes meeting. Slowly Erica smiled and nodded her head, then went into her story:  
  
(flashback)  
It began when Erica found a letter in the Teigeki. "A-aa!! It's from Shinguji Sakura-san!!" she cried, picking it up, "Then it must be for Oogami-san... aa, where did he go??"  
  
Lobelia suddenly showed up and took it from her. "Give me that." She said, starting to open the envelope.  
  
"Waa! Lobelia, I know you like to steal things, but stealing people's mail - that's terribly wrong! You mustn't!!" Erica cried.  
  
"Dammit! I can't read a thing. It's all in these characters. Too bad they only had use learn to speak Japanese, but not read it. Let's bring it to Hanabi. Maybe she can make sense out of this..."  
  
"Waaait!!" Erica cried. Fortunately, Erica was able to get the letter back. But they had already opened it. 'Oogami-san will be upset if we read his mail!' she thought, not knowing what to do. So she went to see the Grande Meré for guidance.  
  
"What's this in your hands??" the middle-aged woman as, getting out of her desk.  
  
"A love letter to Oogami-san." Erica replied. Grande Meré face-faulted, but Erica continued. "I-I don't know what to do... I'm just a nun..."  
  
"Erica... it's you should think about your future. Do you really think you can continue this way as a nun? You mustn't fight your true feelings!"  
  
"Whaaat?!?" Erica cried, totally confused.  
  
Suddenly music started to play from nowhere and Grande Meré burst into song, "Climb every mountain! Search every stream! Follow every ra~inbow! Till you find your dream~!"  
  
"Huh?? How is this supposed to help me? Oh nevermind, I'll figure it some other way." Erica stammered, running out of the room.   
  
Erica went to the place that she found most inspiration, Notre Dame. But when she saw Oogami, she quickly hid in one of the confession boxes. 'Oh no!! I have his letter and he's probably looking for it! ...waaah!! He's coming this way!!'  
  
"Father, I know I'm not a Catholic, but I want to talk to you about something..." Oogami uttered, his face troubled. "Father?" he asked, when there wasn't an answer.  
  
"Er, yes!" Erica replied, trying to disguise her voice.  
  
"Erica-kun?!" Oogami gasped.  
  
"Waah, Oogami-san, you can recognize me??!"  
  
"Yeah, but what are you doing in there..."  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make." She replied, "we all opened one of your letters and it's my fault for not stopping it. Please forgive me, Oogami-san."  
  
Oogami smiled. "Don't worry. I don't mind. Is it another one from Sakura-kun?"  
  
"Yes it is. She writes you a lot, Oogami-san. I-is she... your..."  
  
"I... I don't know anymore." he replied, lowering his head, "I feel like I betrayed her. You see, another woman... she forcibly kissed me. I feel terrible. If Sakura-kun found out, she might not forgive me."  
  
"Really?? Oogami-san, just because another lady kissed you, doesn't mean you betrayed anyone. As long as your feelings are true, that's what matters. You've made your decision, haven't you?"  
  
Oogami slowly lifted his head. "H-Hai! I have!" he exclaimed, "Only... what if she... she... Sakura-kun doesn't feel the same way when I get back?"  
  
"Oogami-san don't worry! It's like what the Grande Meré said: 'Climb every mountain! Search every stream! Follow every ra~inbow! Till you find your dream~!'"  
  
"HAAH?" he gasped, a bit confused. Finally, he just started laughing. Erica too laughed, as it really did sound weird. People lifted their heads from their prayers as laughter filled the cathedral.   
(end of flashback)  
  
"So... Oogami-han didn't cheat at all in Paris!" Kohran gasped after hearing the story, "Yokkata na, Sakura-han!"  
  
Sakura gazed off in shock. "I... I misunderstood... oh, Oogami-san...!" she cried, hands in her hair, "What have I done?!"  
  
Orihime patted her on the back. "Daijubou de~su! You didn't know! Anyone could have made that mistake! Don't be so hard on yourself!"  
  
Maria crossed her arms, "Still, why did Oogami-taichou go with that woman? And where are they? We've got to find them quickly and straighten out this mistake!"  
  
"OH!!" all members of the Hanagumi chimed.  
  
There was a long pause. "Oops, we're all the way over here." Hanabi stammered, "I guess we can't help. Good luck!" With that they disconnected.  
  
* * *   
"Masaka..." Kaede gasped as Yoneda had told them what was going on. They were in the meeting room in the basement and a picture of Adia was on the large screen. "This woman is...?!"  
  
"Aa, the Barugumi have been investigating her for a long time. She's an American spy under many aliases. Her objective was to leak our top-secret technology to other countries that aren't part of the International Defense Corps."  
  
"This could start a war... we can't let her leave the country!" Kayama uttered, "Daga... does Oogami know her real identity?"  
  
"This I do not know." Yoneda said, clenching his fists, "I can only hope that he doesn't..."  
  
Kaede gazed at the screen. "Oogami-kun..." she uttered, worry in her mind, "What is the status on the search?"  
  
"There is a tracker on Oogami's kinematron when it is operating. Shikashi, the Barugumi note that his location keeps showing up at the Teigeki. This doesn't make any sense at all." Yoneda explained.  
  
"That's because we switched Sumire-kun's kinematron with his!" Kaede replied, "Put a trace on Sumire-kun's kinematron!"  
  
"Roger that!" Yoneda said, typing Sumire's access code. After a couple of moments, a light started blinking on the table map of Tokyo. "Yattaze!! We've got them!!"  
  
"Ooh?? Is that where Ichirou-chan is??" Yoko chimed, he and the other Barugumi appearing on the screen. "We'll get there right away and give him a biiig kiss!!"  
  
"Yokohiko, careful now!" Kotone scolded, "This wretch is said to be armed and dangerous. She also has some important blueprints with her. We can't let her get past our grips scared!"  
  
"Hai, Taichou!!" they said, their faces flashing off the screen.  
  
Kayama got up and sternly looked towards Yoneda. "I'll go as well! I want to catch this lady and also make sure Oogami is all right!"  
  
"I'll go with you!" Kaede insisted, "We'll get there on the double, Sir. Please try to contact Sumire-kun's kinematron."  
  
"Good luck! For now we'll keep this a secret to cease panic in the Teigeki. Please hurry and find Oogami!" Yoneda said. The two nodded and bolted out the door. Yoneda dropped his head, closing his eyes. 'Oogami...'  
  
Outside the Teigeki San'nin Musume had been eavesdropping. 'No way!!'  
  
* * *   
Oogami and Adia had packed their things and were taking a small boat to towards the pier. She wanted him to 'see her off'. But Oogami could sense she had another agenda. "What is it you really want??"  
  
"You are very bright." She replied, "The truth, as we speak... people are after me. You see, I have these..." She opened up her bag and showed him the blueprints to the Mikasa, Shougeimaru, and the Goraigo. Also there were other documents about the secret butai, the koubu, and Ri Kohran's other inventions."  
  
"W-Why? Why do you have those??"  
  
"Dakara... my employer wishes to use these inventions for something more interesting. Thanks to your help I've been able to infiltrate into your headquarters and get my hands on this useful information."  
  
"Sou na..." Oogami gasped, "You used me? I thought you were my friend! I confided in you! I trusted you!"  
  
"Hmp, is there really a word called 'friendship'??" she chuckled, "But you've had some interesting stories to tell, especially the ones I found in here..." She held out a book.   
  
"Waah! You read my journal??!"  
  
"Yes, and the secrets in here were just as useful as the inventions. From here, I told your 'honest feelings'... well, I told the partial truth, which was enough to make your so-called friends turn against you."  
  
Oogami glared at her. "You... how dare you! You didn't tell them what I truly felt at all! We might have our troubles, but regardless I care about everyone very much!!"  
  
All of a sudden, another boat not far was gaining on them. It was a large swan boat, being powered by Yokohiko's legs. Kotone leaned out while Kikunojou steered. "HALT! In the name of Teito!!" Kotone hollered, "This, the butai of Love and Beauty - Barugumi commands thee!!"  
  
"Oh hell!" Adia grumbled, taking out a gun, "Who invited the drag-show??" Shooting a couple bullets, she managed to destroy the part of the boat, causing them to sink. "Eheh, now to finish you off!!"  
  
"Waait!!" Oogami exclaimed, tackling her. After a struggle, Oogami managed to knock the gun out of her hands. "Why are you doing this?! Tell me why!!"  
  
"Because." she simply replied, "There isn't anything you can change about me, Oogami Ichirou. However, our times together were really fun. And I don't really want them to end. If you look at it now - you can be an accessory to my crimes, and your friends will blame you for the loss of such important information. So you might not have anything to return to. That's why... I'm giving you this last chance."  
  
"Last chance...?" Oogami uttered. Behind her serious face, he could see the Barugumi still splashing in the water. He felt his heart pound, while unbeknowest to him Adia reached for the gun.   
  
"Ichirou... you know I love you. I've loved you for the longest time, perhaps stronger than anyone you know. Run away with me." she said, looking him in the eye, "It's the only way. We'll be free as birds and do as we like! You don't have to deal with any of this nonsense ever again!"  
  
Oogami shook his head. "I cannot do that. You see, more than anything I love the Hanagumi. I love every single one of those people who are looking for me and worried sick for me. I do have something to return to..."   
  
"Hmp! Fine!! All ties end here!!" Adia snapped, drawing the gun and shooting him. Oogami fell over in the boat, clutching his wound. "I'll see you in Hell." she chuckled, as his eyes fell shut.  
  
* * *   
Suddenly the tea cup that Sumire held broke. She fell backwards in shock. Everyone else gathered around her. "That's a bad omen ya!" Kohran noted.  
  
"Iresai!! I don't have time for bad luck! I'm Tokyo's number one star!!" she exclaimed. Kanna calmed her down while Maria proceeded to clean up the mess.  
  
All of a sudden the doors burst open. "Minna!! Taihen taihen!! Terrible news!!" Yuri cried, "It's Oogami-san...!!"  
  
The Teigeki San'nin Musume explained all that they overheard. The girls, without another thought, bolted for the stairs. But when they got to the meeting room, they heard further terrible news. "Oogami's been shot??!" Yoneda yelled.  
  
A drenched Kotone appeared on the screen. "It was terrible. We saw it happen and we couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Where is Taichou now?!" Reni asked.   
  
"The trace has stopped here... in this boathouse not too far." Yoneda explained, "I sent Kaede-kun and Kayama to follow the trace..."  
  
Suddenly, Kaede appeared on the screen. "We've found Oogami-kun!! Hurry we need the medics right away! There's blood everywhere!"  
  
"Kyaaaa! Onii-chan?!" Airisu sobbed, grabbing onto Reni, "Don't die! Airisu doesn't want him to die!!"  
  
They could hear Kayama in the background also screaming for Oogami to answer him. In the screen, Kaede's face looked sick with worry as she clenched her fists and cried, "Hepburn isn't here! You've got to stop her before she gets away!!"  
  
Sumire calmly went up to Yoneda and handed him Oogami's kinematron. "Her number is on here. Could you do a trace?"  
  
"Aa!! Take this kinematron with you and I'll keep you online. The Barugumi are getting the medics so it's up to you girls."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura made a run for the door, but Maria stopped her. "Let me go! I have to go to Oogami-san now!! I have to!!" she cried, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, we've got to stop this woman who did this to him." Maria replied, "It's our duty. We must do this... for Taichou."  
  
"But..." she exclaimed, "I... I don't want to lose him!"  
  
"He'll be all right." Kanna replied, "This is Taichou we're talking about. He just has to be all right! Have faith, Sakura!"  
  
"Sou de~su!" Orihime added, finger in the air, "We've got to stop this woman once and for all~!"  
  
Maria nodded, then turned to her troops, who looked ready for action. "TEIKOKU KAGEKIDAN - SANJOU!!"  
  
************  
Preview!!  
  
Yoneda: The decision has been made... and a life hangs on a thread. Oogami, please hang on!  
  
Kayama: "Once More" next time on Sakura Taisen.  
  
Kayama&Yoneda: A storm of romance in Taishou Sakura!   
  
Kayama: Oogami, your words... you have to tell her yourself.  



	12. "Once More"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
note: clip of "Kanpan Fura Fura" ('Stumbling on the Deck') Oogami's song from the 1st OVA.   
  
* * * * * * *   
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: part 12  
"Once More"  
  
**************  
"They're on their way..." Kaede uttered, shutting the kinematron and slowly turning around. They sat in the dim boathouse, the ticking from her watch echoing in their ears. 'Oogami-kun...'  
  
The wounded soldier barely had his eyes open, his white polo drenched with blood. Kayama knelt at his side, holding his hand. "Hey..." Oogami managed to say, "Kayama... tell everyone I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... hurt... them all... and tell Sakura-kun... I... I..."  
  
"Oogami, don't! Tell her yourself!" Kayama insisted, "Everything will be all right! Everyone understands and will surely forgive you! Just hold on and don't die on me, Pal!!"   
  
Oogami chuckled. "You know... Kayama... I wouldn't mind hearing you sing right now..."  
  
"D-Don't you hate my singing??"  
  
His eyes closed for a moment and a smile appeared on his face. "Not as much as my own singing... don't you remember... those nights on the boat...?" Oogami cleared his throat and softly sung, "... aaah... aaaah~!"  
  
Kayama's face strained and he gripped his hand tighter. "Don't, Oogami! Save your strength!"   
  
But Oogami kept on singing. "Kanpan... fura fura... fura fura..." Kayama tearfully joined him, singing a soft duet. "Aaaa... drunken dream of sweeping the deck ... Aaaa, staggering, staggering, staggering on the deck~!"  
  
* * *   
Adia continued to cruise the canal until it poured into the Tokyo Bay. She could see the yacht waiting for her. 'What a perfect getaway! Only, I wish that man changed his mind. Hmp, I guess you can't win it all!'  
  
"That's as far as you go!" exclaimed a voice. Maria and the Hanagumi stood on the bank. "Adia Hepburn, you'll pay for your crimes and what you did to Taichou!"  
  
"Make me, you little girls!" she snapped, taking out her gun. But Maria took hers out and shot the gun out of her hands. Then Sakura leaped out, landing on the boat. She struck the engine with her sword, creating an explosive. Adia and Sakura dove overboard in time, but the bag containing all the info started floating away. "NO!!"  
  
Airisu teleported and got the bag. "Wai wai!" she chimed, holding it over her head. But Adia had gotten her gun back and started shooting at her. "Kyaaaa! You baad Onee-chan! Airisu hate you!" she exclaimed, teleporting out of the way.  
  
"JUST DIE!!" Adia screamed, shooting at her wildly. Every time, Airisu managed to teleport to safety. Soon they left the water and battled on the bank, bullets showered the air until she was out. "Dammit!" she cried, opening the cartridge to refill.   
  
"Yakusoo!!" Kanna yelled, leaping from above and kicking her to the side, "Take that, you wretch!!"  
  
Sumire joined in from her other side. "Haaaa!!" she hollered, whacking at her with her bladed staff. Adia looked beaten for a moment, but then revealed that she had one of Kohran's explosives on her, which she activated. "NO!!" Sumire exclaimed, she and Kanna backing away.  
  
But now, Reni charged without fear, her lance drawn. Passing by her, she sliced the straps to the bomb, which landed on the ground. Kohran's flying robot dove down and brought it to her (in the trees, where she was hiding out). "Leave it to me! I'll disable it! Heck, I built it ya!"  
  
"Leave this annoying woma~n to us~!" Orihime said, pointing her finger to a tree and shooting down a branch, which landed on her. Now that Adia couldn't move, the other girls surrounded her. "This is wha~t you get for wha~t you've done~!" Orihime charted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hmhmhm..." Adia smiled evilly, "You think you won... well, think again. Already, information about the kinematron has been passed. It's only a matter of time before the rest of your secrets are known. And a matter of time before Oogami Ichirou will be dead. Hahahahahaah!!"  
  
"You... you!!!" Maria hissed, her eyes becoming icy cold. She pointed the gun at Adia's head, readying the trigger, "You shot my Taichou...!! NOW YOU DIE!!!"  
  
"Mariaa!! Yamero!" Kanna exclaimed, grabbing hold of her from behind and struggling to steady the gun in her hand, "Don't shoot!! It's enough!!"  
  
"DATTE!!" Maria exclaimed, still fighting with her, "If Taichou dies, if Taichou...!! I don't want Taichou to die...!"  
  
"I know, but if you kill this hussy, you'll be no better than she." Kanna explained, "Saa, let's get her out of here and check on Taichou. Everything is going to be all right. I promise, Maria."  
  
Maria tearfully nodded, her struggling ceasing. Meanwhile, Sakura was still wading in the water, completely drench. "Minna! Let's hurry! I'm worried about Oogami-san!"  
  
"Oh! Let's move out!" Maria said, as the others tied up Adia. Closing her eyes, she slowly put the gun back into her coat and turned away. 'Taichou...'  
  
* * *   
At the hospital, Yoneda and the Teigeki San'nin Musume met up with the Barugumi and Kaede and Kayama, who went with the medics and Oogami. They took him onto the operation table right away. Pacing in the waiting room, the group couldn't talk for a long time. They all lifted their heads to see the doors burst open.  
  
"Oogami-san is...??" Sakura cried frantically, a blanket over her soaking wet kimono. Kaede could only point towards the operation room. Sakura's face fell; she couldn't do anything for him now.  
  
Sumire clutched her arm. "If only we didn't switch the kinematron... we would've found him in time... and this would not have happened..."   
  
"What are you saying?" Kanna replied, putting her hand on her shoulder. "This Adia lady was planning this the whole time. There really wasn't anything we could do. We weren't prepared."  
  
Kohran sighed, "To think... she already started to send out my beloved inventions... oh, my kinematron... and what she's done to Oogami-han, I won't forgive her!"  
  
"So Oogami didn't know, did he?" Yoneda uttered, "Well, his name is cleared and he's an innocent man... that is, if he survives."  
  
"Manager! Don't say such things!" Tsubaki gasped, wiping her eyes, "When you were shot, we all thought the worst - and yet you came through. We must think positively, no matter how terrible it is!"  
  
Airisu gripped her head and screamed, "NO!! Onii-chan is gonna DIE!! NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!" Everyone fell silent. This exactly wasn't positive thinking. Fortunately, Maria took Airisu to the bathroom and the waiting room became calm once again.   
  
'The clock on the wall keeps ticking...' Kaede thought, as Kayama put his arm around her. 'All we can do is wait...'  
  
* * *  
The hours passed. Majority of the Hanagumi had fallen asleep, including the snoozing Yoneda. Kaede barely stayed awake, her head leaning against Kayama's shoulder as they sat on the sofa, next to the snoring Kanna. Through her blurry vision, she saw Sakura standing in front of the door, waiting with diligence for it to open.   
  
Sumire and the Barugumi had disappeared for an hour and returned with trays of tea for everyone. Only they all were tired as well. It was already past midnight. 'No one wants to go home until the operation is over. Not until we see Oogami-chuui's face...'  
  
Sakura slowly lifted her head; the doors were opening. The doctors came out first. Sakura, Sumire, Kaede and the Barugumi approached them, waiting for someone to tell them the results. "The bullet didn't hit a major organ, just a blood vessel, that's why he lost so much blood. He's recuperating for now." the doctor informed.  
  
"Yatta!" Sakura cried happily, her voice waking the others. Just then, the table was wheeled out. Oogami still was out as Sakura ran to his side, too overwhelmed to speak. 'Oogami-san!' But the nurses wheeled him away, down the hall towards the recovery room. Sakura looked like she might follow him, but was stopped.  
  
"Sakura-kun," Kaede said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Maybe let's go home first. Oogami-kun will be fine according to the doctors, but he wouldn't want to see you in this condition. It's best we all get some rest."  
  
"H-Hai!" she said, noticing for the first time how tired she felt. She saw that her friends were also exhausted. "It's been a long day... let's go home!"  
  
* * *   
'Where am I...??' Oogami thought, walking through the darkness. Soon he realized that he was in the central garden in the Teigeki. Ahead he saw Sakura. 'Huh??'  
  
"Oogami-san..." she uttered, "It's over. I have someone else now... I don't care about you anymore."  
  
"NO!!" Oogami exclaimed, now running towards her, "No, Sakura-kun!! I...I...!!" But the ground under him broke apart and he found himself falling into a pit. "UWAAAAH!!!"  
  
All of around him were faces, saying random things. "Of course Oogami had women... ahahaha... hic!" Yoneda said.  
  
"You're not my friend!!" Kayama tearfully yelled, "You never were!!"  
  
"You're such a jerk, Chuui-sa~n!" Orihime charted, pointing at him.   
  
Erica was singing, "Climb every mountain~! Search every stream...!!"  
  
Below, he saw flames. His skin felt burning and he feverishly stared ahead to a smiling Adia. "We're the same because we don't give a damn about anyone else! That's why we'll be together in Hell! Aahahaha!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
* * *   
Oogami's eyes flickered open. Lying in bed, he saw that the white room looked partially empty and a bit of sunshine seeping in through the windows. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he didn't die, but had been asleep for a rather long time. 'My second chance...' he thought, 'What day is it? How long have I been here?? Where is everyone?!'  
  
Still very weak, he couldn't find a voice to talk. And no one was there to assist him. Trying to sit up, he found that his wounds really hurt when he tried that so he gave up. Swollen eyes focused on the dresser. So many gifts and cards, he knew his 'family' truly cared for him.   
  
Just then the door opened. Thinking at first it was a nurse or a doctor, he realized that it was Kaede. "Oogami-kun!" she gasped, seeing that he had woke up. "Yokkata! I'm so glad you finally woke up. It's been a whole day you see."  
  
"Sou... ka..." his coarse voice uttered. She went to pour him a glass of water and hit the button to call a nurse. "Kaede... san... where is... everyone...?"  
  
"They came early this morning, but Yoneda sent them back home. Sumire-kun is trying to get everyone to work on the wedding and to not worry about you. But they'll all be glad to see that you're okay." she explained, helping him drink it down. "A lot has happened..."  
  
He nodded, eyes closing for a second as he recalled the hectic events following his arrival. "I need to apologize to everyone..."  
  
"No, there's no need. We've all talked about it and we don't want you to worry about a thing. You're our Oogami-kun and no matter what happens, we'll stay by you. So, please, don't trouble yourself with it."  
  
"Kaede-san..." he uttered, "Does Kayama forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Yuichi forgives you. In fact he wants to you to still be his best man. No other person but you. Soushite..." She pried off her ring and placed it on the dresser. "As the best man, you must hold onto that. Please be careful with it."  
  
"Aa..." he replied, slowly smiling, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Speaking of which," Kaede started, leaning back in her face and giving her hair a toss, "The wedding is just barely two weeks away. Please recover quickly, Oogami-kun."  
  
"You can... count... on me..." he said sleepily.  
  
Kaede backed away as the nurses arrived. Smiling, she turned and walked out into the hallway. 'Hurry back, Oogami-kun... back to where you belong.'  
  
* * *   
Indeed everyone was glad Oogami was okay. The Barugumi made it their special duty to take over the nursing staff and become his personal assistants in his recovery. Of course, Oogami wanted to escape them.  
  
"Dame yo, Ichirou-chan!" Yoko chimed, wearing the nurse outfit. He had caught Oogami trying to crawl out of bed and into the hallway. He lifted up the soldier and gave him a big bear hold. "You must stay in bed!!"  
  
"Y-Yokohiko!!" Kiku cried, "You're s-squeezing him too hard!!" Oogami looked in pain so they decided to leave him alone for a bit.  
  
Although with the girls visiting him nonstop, he felt a lot better. "You two! Stop arguing!!" Maria scolded Kanna and Sumire.  
  
"Wai wai! Onii-chan is Airisu's 'koi no hito' once again! No more floating ne?? We'll have lots of fun if you stay faithful to Airisu!" Airisu chimed, hugging his arm. Reni silently stood behind her, holding Jean-Paul and a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"This one is back to normal." Orihime sighed; watching Airisu glomp onto Oogami faster than anyone could get into the room.  
  
"Honto ni!" Sakura chimed, "It's great to have Oogami-san back!"  
  
Oogami smiled; glad to see that even Sakura was happy to see him. Although he wished that Sakura would visit him alone. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but when they did have a moment, they couldn't say anything at all.  
  
"Sing her a song!" Kayama suggested, playing his guitar, "Aaa, sooo beautiful is the Sakuraaa~! Just like the ooooo~ceannn~!" Kaede and Oogami exchanged looks and made faces. "Maa maa maa, nothing wrong with a song!! I'm sure Sakura-kun will like it!!"  
  
But Oogami especially liked it when Yoneda snuck him some sake. "Don't drink it all at once." the old man said, leaving the bottle as he left, then whistling down the hall before he saw a pretty nurse. "Yo! Let's go out for a cup of tea..."  
  
"A~ra!" Sumire cried, "Is that sake you're drinking, Chuui??" She had stopped by to show him the final plans for the wedding. Sumire had done a great job in planning. He was glad that she was chosen as the maid of honor. "I'm not glad!" she sighed, "I've barely any beauty sleep and been working nonstop. It's like a nightmare."  
  
"Hehehe, but Sumire-kun, think of it as great training!"  
  
"Great training for what? I'm never getting married!"  
  
"Waaah, that's too bad!! A lot of guys are dying to marry Tokyo's number one actress!" he chuckled.  
  
"Ma~a, aren't we feeling good enough to be making jokes. I am not amused!" she grumbled, taking out her fan and covering her face, "You can joke all you like, Chuui, but I'm not so simpleminded as some other people are!" He just laughed a bit more until she whacked him on the head with her fan. "Speaking of which, Sakura-san told me to give this to you."  
  
Oogami held out his hand and accepted the bento box full of Sakura's cooking. "Why didn't she bring it herself?" he asked, looking down the gift.  
  
Sumire paused, thinking about something. She suddenly got up and opened the door. Oogami lifted his head and listen to the sounds of struggling. "Waaah, j-jotto, Sumire-saan!" Moments later, Sumire dragged the red-faced Sakura into the room by the arm. "S-Sumimasen." she stammered, bowing her head.  
  
"Ar~a, I'm going get a taxi home. Don't stay too long, Sakura-san." Sumire said, grinning to herself for her achievements as she headed for the door, "Ohohohoho! Chuui, take care."  
  
"Arigatou, Sumire-kun." Oogami replied, smiling after her. He then turned to the timid-looking girl at his bedside. "A-ano... Sakura-kun... arigatou for your gift... and for... thinking about me."  
  
"Iya, it's nothing really." she blurted out, shuffling her feet, "I'm just glad you still want to speak to me again. After all I've put you through."  
  
"Nani?" he gasped, "No... it was my fault!"  
  
She shook her head, kneeling down at his side. "No, Oogami-san... I'm the one who misunderstood and made accusations. I wasn't faithful to you at all. I didn't even wait for you; I went running to you in Paris while telling everyone lies. Gomen nasai, Oogami-san. I... I'm really ashamed of my actions."  
  
"Sakura-kun..." he uttered, gazing into her face, which couldn't look at him, "I'm just ashamed as you. I acted like a jerk and turned away from all of you - my friends. I was petty and jealous... I wouldn't listen to any of you. Most importantly, I put you through a lot of suffering. Will you ever forgive me for it?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and folded her arms on the edge of the bed. "No... I can't ever forgive you, Oogami-san."  
  
"EH?!" he gasped, in total shock, "S-Sakura-kun...!"  
  
Her eyes flickered open. "Just joking!" she giggled, smiling brightly.   
  
Oogami laughed too. It had been a while since he had laughed or seen Sakura's smile. He knew it helped his recovery and also him come to terms with what happened.   
  
'People learn from experience... even if it's a great mistake, I cannot regret it... because I have learned this... no matter where I go or what happens in the future... Sakura-kun and the Hanagumi will stay by me...'  
  
Outside, rain had started to pour and hit the windowpane. The two chatted endlessly as the night carried on.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
Preview!!  
  
Oogami: The wedding has finally come! Get ready for the conclusion and also a great party at the Teigeki! New starts in love and letting go... The whistle goes off for the train departing to Sendai.   
  
"Before You Become A Memory" next time on Sakura Taisen. A storm of romance in Taisho cherry blossoms!  
  
Even if I could say it... you're not staying...   



	13. "Before You Become A Memory"

1996, 1998, 2001 (c) Red Company, Sega Company  
fanfic by jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
notes: storyend reflects the end of 'smite the player, oogami-san, you're going down.' look for other reoccurring incidents from the series. "Haru yo koi~! Hayaku koi~!" translates to 'spring love! love hurry!'  
please enjoy the fic! 7/5/1  
  
* * * *  
Smite the Best Man - Oogami you must choose: finale  
"Before You Become A Memory"  
  
* * * *   
  
- Late Summer, Taisho 18 -  
  
Kaede sat on the roof, gazing at the stars. It was the night before her wedding. She felt a great knot in her stomach as she pondered the future. 'Nee-san... I wish you were here...' she sighed, her gaze falling on the full moon. "...Huh?"  
  
Behind her Kayama had put his coat on her shoulders. "Lovely night... lovely lady... I feel a song coming up~!" he chimed.  
  
"Baka na." she laughed as she leaned her head back to stare up at him. "Can you believe it? Time has really passed. I've been here at the Teigeki for two years. I've watched the girls mature and go through many experiences... I feel like I'm one of them too."  
  
"You're not retiring are you??" he asked, squinting at her, "Just because you are my wife-to-be, doesn't mean I want to force you to be a house-wife. You're welcome to continue your career or do whatever you want."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Demo, arigatou yo." she replied, "You see, along with the girls, I've fallen in and out of love. I've had my share of heartache too. We've gone through it together. But now, I've found my soulmate. I'm so lucky."  
  
"Daijoubu daijoubu. The other girls will someday find theirs too." Kayama replied, "Hey! There's a Tsukigumi member for each of them!"  
  
Kaede threw her head back and laughed, "Since when have you decided to play match-maker??"  
  
"Anything that'll make you smile." he replied, picking up his guitar, "Maa, people are meant to fall in love as surely as cherry blossoms fall in springtime! The girls will have their share of loves and loves lost, but it's like what they say: 'It's better to have love than to never have loved at all.' Isn't that so?"  
  
She nodded cheerfully, as he sat next to her. He started to play as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon, they started to sing, "Haru yo koi~! Hayaku koi~!"  
  
* * *   
Oogami gazed up at his ceiling. He could hear singing coming from somewhere in the distance. His windows open because it was summer; he felt the warm breeze come inside his room as he lay on his bed without any blanket.   
  
'My injury has fully recovered... shikashi, not all wounds are healed. My heart still aches just a bit. Being alive isn't enough... I need...' Closing his eyes, his mind faded back to events earlier that day...  
  
(flashback)  
Oogami stumbled into the cafeteria and paused to see Takeshi and Orihime sitting very close together, sharing a sundae. "Haah? Nan de...?"  
  
"Dakara!" Yuri said, appearing beside him, "Haven't you heard?? Orihime-san and Takeshi-san are in love! I thought you knew!"  
  
"Iya! I didn't!" he gasped, "I-I thought... that... that Sakura-kun...!"  
  
Yuri dropped her head for a moment, and then lifted it, looking so angry she might break a plate. "Mou!! I knew I should've told you, but my annoying friends wouldn't let me! For now on, I'll tell everyone when I get the latest gossip!"   
  
Oogami wasn't even listening to her. 'Jaa... then Sakura-kun... she doesn't have anyone... I-I thought... that's why I told her I was okay with just being friends... I didn't know...' Blinking, he looked from side to side. 'Where is Sakura-kun?!'   
  
Tsubaki was at his other side. "Sakura-san went with Maria-san to Yoneda-shihainin's office for a meeting." she explained, with Yuri fuming in the background.  
  
"I WAS GONNA TELL OOGAMI-SAAN!!!"  
  
"Yare yare..." he said, trying to calm Yuri down, "I would've found out eventually. Hmm... I wonder what kind of meeting..."  
  
"We'll find out!!" Tsubaki and Yuri exclaimed, running down the hallway. Oogami frantically went after them, hoping they won't get into trouble. But he was curious too. In front of Yoneda's office, the trio pressed their ears against the door.   
  
"What's going on?" Airisu asked, as she and Reni were on their way to the stairs. "Nee, Onii-chan??"   
  
"Shhh, Airisu... I'm trying to see what Sakura-kun is talking about with Yoneda..." he replied, not even looking at her.  
  
Airisu blew off some steam. "Mou! Onii-chan forget about Sakura already! You belong to Airisu!"  
  
"Does not." Reni mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!!" Airisu exclaimed, "Reni-chan, you traitor! I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"SHHHH!!!" Tsubaki and Yuri hushed them. Suddenly the door opened and they all fell onto the room. "Uwaaah!!"  
  
Maria gazed down at them, holding onto the doorknob. "Minna... can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting here?"  
  
Oogami stood, despite the pile of girls at his feet. "Maria... Yoneda-shihainin... I want to know what's going on. What's this meeting about?"  
  
Sakura got up from her seat and answered, "My mother has requested that I be relieved of duty and return home."  
  
"NANI!?!" Oogami and the pile exclaimed.  
  
"We have to acknowledge this request." Yoneda said, "I promised Shinguji-san when I recruited Sakura that she could ask for her daughter anytime she wanted and for as long of a time as she wanted."  
  
"But what for?" Airisu asked, "Why does Sakura have to leave the Teigeki?!"  
  
Sakura replied, "I have to follow what my family asks of me, and face them with the things I did. To gain their trust once more... no matter how long it takes."  
  
Suddenly the window opened and the other Hanagumi members peered their heads in. "Jotto!!" Sumire exclaimed, "You actually told your mother what you did?! Aan, this country girl never learns! You're not supposed tell parents these things!!"   
  
Sakura ignored her and bowed her head. "Gomen nasai, minna-sama. I know I'm making an inconvenience for you. Demo, this is something I have to do. I've already decided."  
  
Kaede walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-kun, return home and do what you have to do. Then come back here and fight with us. We'll always welcome you back. Demo ne, could you please leave after my wedding? I really want you to attend."  
  
"H-Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaede-san." she said, slowly smiling, "The day after the wedding, I'll go with Takeshi-kun."  
  
Now Yoneda concentrated on Oogami. "As for you, Oogami. The Paris Hanagumi has been calling. We have to discuss where you will be transferred to after your time-off has ended..."  
(end of flashback)  
  
'No matter what I try I can't keep us together, can I? It's only a matter of time before we say goodbye again...'  
  
Oogami climbed out of bed and walked to his window, gazing out at the bright streetlights. The scene becoming blurred by tears, he leaned his head down on his folded arms, "Sakura..."  
  
* * *   
The next morning, Sumire woke everyone with her screaming. "The wedding is just hours away! Everyone, get to work! Teikoku Kagekidan - Sanjou!!"  
  
Kanna opened her door and threw a pillow at the back of her head. "Nee, Sumire! Shuddap and let everyone rest! It's 7 AM in the morning!!"  
  
"Oh, is it??! Don't think I know that already!!?" she snapped, jumping in her face, "The wedding is coming and no one is budging!! Soon the guests will be here and... Aaargg!!"  
  
"G-Get a grip!" Kanna cried, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her, "Look, we'll get it all done in time! Don't worry!! Just... let me sleep for another ten minutes." She then let her go and escaped into her room, locking the door.  
  
"KANNA-SAAAN!!" Sumire exclaimed angrily, "You come out here this instant!" Everyone else just peered out their rooms, sighing. Sumire quickly snagged Kaede by the arm. "All right! Time for makeup and dresses... NOW!"  
  
"Sore wa jotto!" Kaede gasped, "It's 7AM in the morning! I haven't had breakfast... and I was thinking about take a bath first..."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Sumire yelled, "There's no time for that!! We're on the schedule that I made last night!!"  
  
Kohran rubbed her head. "Sumire-han made a schedule? Isn't that the strangest thing you ever heard??"  
  
Orihime crossed her arms. "A~ctually a trip to the onsen wouldn't be so bad. I mean, we'll be dancing all evening, might as well freshen up now."  
  
A sleepy Oogami quickly woke up and had a nosebleed. "B-Bath... onsen...??"  
  
The girls glared at him and exclaimed, "DAME YO!!"  
  
* * *   
While the girls started to get ready, downstairs the Teigeki San'nin Musume made snacks in the cafeteria. "I'm going to request a dance with Kotone-sama!" Kasumi chimed as she carried out the tray of onigiri.  
  
"Fine, but Yuri-san and I will be asking Oogami-san." Tsubaki said, "Unfortunately, I think his dance cart will be full tonight... as always."  
  
Yuri cut in, "Oh! But I got the dibs on the honeymoon! Kayama-san is taking Kaede-san on a cruise! Isn't it romantic?"  
  
"Figured the ocean would be involved somehow." Oogami suddenly arrived; already in tuxedo, "I'm ready for action!"   
  
"Yatta! Oogami-san is here!" Tsubaki happily said, "Yuri-san and I both reserve a dance with you tonight!"  
  
"Waaah... girls are already asking me..." he stammered bashfully, "Jaa... I'll try to remember..."  
  
"YOU BETTER REMEMBER, OOGAMI-SAAN!!" Yuri and Tsubaki exclaimed.  
  
Oogami fearfully nodded his head, feeling he was back in military academy. "H-Hai! Sir yes Sir!"  
  
* * *   
Fortunately, everything was ready by the time the guests arrived. During the ceremony, Yoneda went into tears, crying for the loss of one of his daughters. Ignoring him, priest said, "Do we have the ring...?" A long pause followed.  
  
Oogami's face went pale. He started searching his pockets frantically. Just then, Sakura patted him on the arm and held out the ring. "(You forgot it at the dining table last night...)" she whispered.  
  
He sighed in relief and held out the ring to the couple. "Oogami!" Kayama chimed, "I knew I can count on you!" He proceeded to put it on Kaede's finger.   
  
Oogami moved to his place next to Sumire and watched as his two of his best friends go through the final rites. 'They look so happy... to be together like this forever...'   
  
"Congratulations to the married couple!!" everyone cheered when they kissed; except Yoneda who looked like he might attack Kayama.   
  
"Aa, Sakura-kun!" he called, catching up to her after the ceremony, "I-I wanted to thank you for..."  
  
"Iie, it was no problem at all..." she started to say, but suddenly tripped and started to fall. "K-Kyaaaa!"  
  
Oogami caught her with one arm and helped her up. "Sakura-kun, daijoubu?" he asked softly, "Y-you look really nice."   
  
She blushed as she got her balance back. "I was about to say the same thing. That tuxedo really suits you, Oogami-san." He slowly released her, blushing as well. "Jaa... I better meet with the others."   
  
But as she left Oogami behind, she ran into the others around the corner. They had been eavesdropping. "MOU!" Airisu grumbled, "Why did Onii-chan look at Sakura like she was his lover!? Airisu don't like that look!! Onii-chan is Airisu's boyfriend!"  
  
"Aren't you a bit too young to be talking about 'lovers'??" Orihime questioned.   
  
Sakura had turned bright red. "Iyada!! Oogami-san and I... we're not lovers!"  
  
Pulling at her dress, an uncomfortable Kanna replied, "Ya mean the two of you haven't gotten back together? Cheh!!"  
  
"Our relationship has never really been official..." Sakura explained, "But after all that's happened, Oogami-san and I are okay with just being friends."   
  
Sumire sighed, "Mattaku! After that chance I gave you to be alone with him in the hospital, I thought for sure you keep him for yourself!"  
  
Sakura ignored her and replied, "As long as Oogami-san is happy, so am I. I don't want to ruin things between us again. Just being close to him is enough."  
  
"But you do care about him." Reni said, stepping forward, "Sakura, maybe you should tell him your feelings now. You're leaving tomorrow."   
  
"Sou ya!" Kohran added, "Don't you think its perfect timing? And Oogami-han might be transferred away while you're gone. You don't know when the next you'll see each other again."  
  
Sakura remained silent and proceeded inside to the reception. The others looked after her, feeling worried. 'Time will run out.' Maria clutched her locket and closed her eyes.   
  
* * *   
Once the reception party started, the girls came after Oogami for to dance, including the Barugumi. "I wanna dance with Ichirou-chan!" Yoko cried, wearing a pink dress as he fought with Yuri and Tsubaki over the first dance.  
  
Oogami snuck away and saw Takeshi and Orihime in a deserted part of the garden, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. 'Why didn't I see it before...?'   
  
"Orihime-san." Takeshi said, handing her a single rose. "Tomorrow is when I go so I want to spend as much time together with you as possible. Demo... I don't know when..."  
  
Orihime uttered, "I understand. I'm stuck here in Teito and you've got medical school. But when you graduate, can't you practice medicine here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. Being a doctor in Sendai... that's been my dream. I'm sorry I can't change it. I'm sorry I can't stay with you for long."  
  
Orihime quietly nodded and went to embrace him. "I'll always think of you... and I'll come visit you, ne?" she uttered, trying not cry, "Please think of me too, Takeshi-san."  
  
"H-Hai!" he said, "I won't forget you..."  
  
Oogami decided to leave them alone and go look for the other Hanagumi. Kohran went off to set up her fireworks outside for her show tonight. Kanna had raided the buffet, while Airisu was at the bar. 'Hah? Why is Airisu at the bar?!'  
  
"Airisu," Maria said, handing her a napkin, "Why do you go make up with Reni. It's better when you're not upset at each other. Forgive and forget, that's the best way."  
  
"Hai, Maria, er, I mean, Taichou!" she said, jumping off the stool. She stopped and turned back towards her. "A-Ano... what was in that milkshake? Airisu feels dizzy."   
  
"N-Nothing really..." Maria uttered, rubbing her head.  
  
Yoneda took Airisu's milkshake and finished it, already starting to get drunk. "Yaa Sakuraa!" he chimed, "Could I have a dance with you before you leave?"  
  
"Of course, Manager!" she replied, taking his hand. The two walked past Oogami towards the dance floor. He watched with envy as the old guy twirled her about and held her in arms.   
  
"Oogami-kun!" Kaede stood next to him, smiling in her flowing white bridal gown, "Would you mind if I danced with you a bit?" He bashfully tried to refuse, but she took his hands. "Nani?? Are you too shy to dance? How can you dance with her if you can't even dance with me?" she giggled, pulling him into the dance floor.   
  
Suddenly, Kayama waved and yelled towards them. "Yoo Oogami! Looking smooth! Isn't my Kaede a great dancer? Later let's sing a duet!"  
  
Oogami dropped his head in embarrassment. To make matters worse, Kaede had brought them right next to the dancing Yoneda and Sakura. "Nee, mind if we switch partners?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Wooo! I wouldn't mind!" Yoneda chimed, happily going to dance with Kaede, the two disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Oogami nervously stood in front of Sakura, as she arranged her arms around him. "Oogami-san," she chuckled, "You don't have to act shy around me. We've been friends for 4 years already..."  
  
"Sou ka." he replied, trying to relax as he lead the dance. 'Finally... I get to dance the waltz with Sakura-kun... what a wonderful feeling.'  
  
"Nee, Oogami-san... tomorrow... will you come see me off at the train station?" He stared down at her pleading eyes. "Onegaishimasu. I-I want you there."  
  
"Hai," he said, holding her closer, "Sakura-kun, I..."   
  
Just then, the music abruptly stopped and so did everyone else. "Yattaze!" Kanna chimed, having getting a control of the band. "It's time to boogie-woogie!!"  
  
The slow-paced waltz being replaced with some rock'nroll, the crowd just shrugged and went with it. Smiling, Sakura took his hand, "Yatta! Oogami-san, let's go!"   
  
Nodding, he led her into a fast-paced boogie, forgetting about their trouble for the meantime. 'I won't ever forget...'  
  
* * *   
Throughout the party, Sumire fought off lovesick fans that wanted to dance with her. After a while, she rushed to the bar for sanctuary. "Maria, keep it pouring." she said, taking off her gloves and watching Maria skillfully make her a drink.   
  
Towards the end of the party, she finally decided to dance and snagged Oogami. "Ma~a, Chuui, you're a greater dancer." she noted, "Did you have a chance to dance with Sakura-san?"  
  
"Aa," he uttered, gazing towards her dancing with Kayama, "We waltzed for about two minutes, then boogie-woogied three dances in a row before Orihime-kun came in and reprimanded Kanna."   
  
"Ohohohoho, but the night has truly magical. I can't help but feel proud to actually have helped. You too, Chuui, feel proud that you were apart of tonight... that you helped your friends get together... soushite... you actually got to dance with Sakura-san once last time."  
  
'Sakura-kun...' he sadly thought, 'One last time...?'  
  
"This magical night is ending, Chuui." Sumire uttered, "And so is your time together... better make every moment last."  
  
Suddenly the music stopped. Kaede picked up the microphone. "Minna-san, the night is just about over. I'd like to give the bouquet away now."   
  
Immediately, the Barugumi and Teigeki San'nin Musume went running. "WAAH!! IT'S MINE!!" they exclaimed, fighting each other. Airisu soon joined in and blew up the bunch. Consequentially, the bouquet landed in Yokohiko's hands.   
  
"Ichirou-chan~! Our wedding is next~!" Yoko chimed, hearts floating everywhere. Oogami nervously went to hide.  
  
* * *   
After Kaede and Kayama left for their cruise, the crowd started to disperse. Once again the Teigeki was an incredible mess. "Let's handle it in the morning!" Kohran said, "Demo na! Let's enjoy the fireworks! I finally got them ready!"   
  
Sitting in the garden, they watched the sky erupt with colors and the skillful combinations that Kohran made, along with the music played on a record not far. "T-That's the record I gave you...!" Takeshi stammered, staring at Orihime, who smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oi oi!" Yoneda snapped, "None of that!!"   
  
"Yoneda-ojiichan! Daijoubu da yo~!" Airisu said, clamping onto Reni with a tight hold, "L'amour is so wonderful~! Even Airisu has found a new 'koi no hito'!!"  
  
"UWAAH!!" Reni gasped, redfaced, "Airisu, calm down!!"   
  
When Oogami saw the fireworks in the sky, it reminded him of the engagement party when Sakura told him she thought he cheated. '"I'm sorry, Oogami-san! I know I said I'd wait for you... demo...I-I can't forgive you! You have no idea how much you've hurt me!"'  
  
No doubt Sakura was in her room, packing for tomorrow. He went inside and stood right outside her door. 'I can't... what am I to say...? It's too late...' he told himself, his hand dropping to his side. Sighing, he turned away.   
  
"Taichou," said a voice behind him. Slowly turning, he saw that it was Maria. "Could I talk with you for a moment?" She led him out onto the terrace where a bottle of Russian whiskey waited.   
  
"Aa, just what I was in the mood for." Oogami chimed, going to lift his glass, "Drink away my sorrow~! Bring new love tomorrow~!"  
  
Maria lifted her head slightly. "Taichou, that doesn't sound like you. I've always thought you to be one who never gives up and brave in any situation. And yet, you couldn't even knock on the door."  
  
"Because," he uttered, gulping down a glass, "Regardless I knock or not, she's leaving tomorrow. Regardless of my true feelings, she's already on that train for Sendai..."  
  
"Oogami-taichou," Maria took out her locket and placed it on the table in front of him. "I told you my story of how I lost my Taichou. But I never told you how deeply in love with him I was. I've never told anyone... because, I was afraid of my own feelings. I more than anyone understand what Sakura is going through."  
  
Oogami stared towards her. "Maria..."  
  
"A love for your commanding officer is dangerous. You don't know if its right or wrong, and you don't know when your moments are final. Life ends too quickly..." she said, gazing into her glass, "The problem is, I never gave it a try. I never said anything to him and my chance slipped out from my hands. Not telling him has been the greatest regret of my life."  
  
A long paused followed. Oogami silently gulped down another glasses as Maria gazed towards the locket. Above them, the fireworks continued. "Taichou," Maria finally said, "Sakura has told you her feelings already. Even with rejection, she doesn't regret it. She honestly loves you..."  
  
Oogami's head was bowed down, still clutching his empty glass. Maria noticed that he wasn't responding and perhaps fallen into deep thought. Instead he had fallen asleep, passed out drunk. Maria sighed and shook her head. "Taichou..." Finally smiling, Maria took out a photograph from her box, of him and Sakura together. She slipped it under his hand and leaned in to whisper, "You can't live with memories alone, Oogami-Taichou."   
  
* * *   
Sakura sat in front of her suitcase, shutting it close. A glance at the clock told her she should already be asleep. Still, her mind kept drifting back to the past...   
  
One rainy day at the Teigeki, a soaked Oogami stood opposite of Sakura. "This is the last time I will attempt to say... I love you... No matter what happens in the future, I'll always love you, Oogami-san."   
  
The answer then had been rejection. Sakura promised herself she wouldn't regret it, nor would she attempt it again. She decided that from then on she would keep her true feelings to herself.   
  
'Oogami-san...'  
  
Sitting back in her chair, she eased the red ribbon out of her hair and closed her eyes. Soon she would be back home, in Sendai. Far from the Teigeki, from the battles, from everything she loved. Maybe then, she could start to heal her broken heart.  
  
* * *   
Oogami woke up lying in the central garden, Shiro licking at his ear. Realizing that he must've drunkenly wandered out here, he looked at the photo in his hand then checked out his watch. "MASAKA?!" he cried, "T-The train...!!!" Faster than anyone could greet him good morning, Oogami took off in a run for the station.  
  
"I'll miss you." Takeshi said softly, embracing the tearful Orihime, "I... I'll come back for you someday. Please wait for me."   
  
"Ha~i! Dakara... Papa says we must have an Italian wedding!" she replied. Takeshi instantly went red, but she happily kissed him goodbye. "Sayonara, Takeshi-san..."  
  
Sakura stood off to the side; no one had come to see her off. Already the conductor was asking to them board. "Ano... we really should get going. Orihime-san, please give everyone my regards."  
  
"Uhn, you can count on me, Sakura-san!" Orihime cheerfully said as Takeshi released her and went into the train with Sakura. After finding their seats and putting away their luggage, Orihime met them at their window. "I'll be sure to punish Chuui-san for not coming."  
  
Sakura sadly smiled. "Daijoubu. It's better this way." Just then, the final whistle went off and the train started to move. "This is it... Sayonara, Teito!"  
  
"MATTE!!" a voice in the distance yelled. They all turned and saw Oogami running towards the train, in a disheveled suit. "SAKURA-KUN!!"  
  
"O-Oogami-san?!" Sakura gasped, Orihime and Takeshi both gaping. He continued to run alongside the train, which was gaining speed.   
  
"SAKURA-KUN!! Don't go!!" he cried, "I don't want you to go!! Please stay!! I NEED YOU!!"  
  
"Oogami-san..." she uttered, her face softening and hair blowing in the wind, "Sayonara..."   
  
"NO!!" he exclaimed, trying so desperately to keep in pace with very little luck, "I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
She gazed at him, unable to hear any of his last words. The sounds of the tracks loud in her ears, the train picked up its ultimate speed and no matter what Oogami tried, he couldn't keep up with it. The speeding train soon was out of his reach and so was the girl he loved.   
  
* * *   
'...It's been six weeks since then.' Oogami thought, gazing out into the ocean. He had daydreaming about that time, that time when he finally admitted his feelings, yet she couldn't even hear it.   
  
Closing his eyes, Oogami squatted in the soft sand. He had thrown his socks and shoes aside and rolled up his pants to below his knees. It had been a long while since he had been to this beach. Since Yoneda had given everyone leave of duty while peace in all capitols continued, he wanted to get away and see this place. It seemed that when he was close to the ocean, his heart would become at ease.  
  
'Seems I'm an Ocean Man after all. But the ocean is much too beautiful to look at alone...' he sighed, as a breeze of fresh sea air strongly filled his senses. 'Hmm? Someone is calling me on my kinematron...' Taking out his case, he answered the call. "M-Minna?!"  
  
"Yaa Oogami-san!!" Erica chimed, "It's good to see you again!" She and the entire Paris Hanagumi crammed together on the screen. "We heard about your possible transfer back!"   
  
Oogami nodded, thinking to himself, 'It's only a matter of time before I'm sent back to France. Maybe before then, I can see Sakura-kun one more time... but I doubt it. Her kinematron battery had died four weeks ago so I haven't seen or heard her voice since. And her letters aren't enough...'  
  
"Oogami-chuui," Hanabi replied, "We know you love your homeland and we know you'd rather stay there. So we did something... ehihi!"  
  
Lobelia cut in, "Let's just say we've put the Paris Teikoku Kagekidan on hiatus. The place is under construction for a while."  
  
"Eeh? W-What did you do?!" Oogami gasped.  
  
"It was an accident!!" Erica cried, the only answer he was getting.   
  
Cliquecot shrugged. "No base, no problem. You can stay in Japan for a longer time, Ichirou!"  
  
"Minna, do you mean it?" he exclaimed, "Jaa... what about you guys?? What are you going to do now?"  
  
Glycine smiled. "Why we're on vacation like you are. In fact, we decided on a great city to visit - Tokyo!"  
  
"Eeeh?? You mean... you're in Japan!?"   
  
"Hai!" Maria's head popped up on the screen, "I've been instructed by Yonada-shihainin to guide the Paris Hanagumi around Teito for their time here." The Tokyo Hanagumi also popped up.   
  
Sumire flipped out her fan and sighed. "If you ask me, it's getting crowded in the Teigeki. I think I might go stay in a hotel..."  
  
Kanna chuckled, "No one's stopping you. Hurry out, Snake woman."   
  
"KANNA-SAN! WHY YOU...!"  
  
Airisu cut in, "Airisu couldn't wait to speak French with them... demo, they only want to speak Japanese!"  
  
"Duh, brat!" Lobelia yelled, "After how long it took me to freaking learn it!"  
  
Reni quickly replied, "Don't you dare call Airisu names!"  
  
"Hora! Don't get too excited just yet!" Kohran said, waving a wrench, "Once I'm finished with this high-powered engine, we can all take a spin around Tokyo in my special steam bus racer!!"  
  
"NO!! DAME!!" Glycine exclaimed, "No more of your crazy inventions!! I swear we almost died last time we tried something of yours!!"  
  
Oogami rubbed his head and arguments erupted all over the screen. "Oogami-kun," Kaede suddenly popped up, "We'll be waiting your return. It isn't the same without you."  
  
Next to her, Kayama played a chord. "Honto na~! How long do you plan on staying at that ocean?? We miss you. Hurry home soon, Oogami!"  
  
"Minna... arigatou..." he said, smiling slightly. He finally had a chance to disconnect and put away the kinematron. Loosening his tie, his focus moved to the folded letter in his pocket. He unraveled it and cleared his throat, proceeding to read out loud his clumsy words.  
  
" Time passes and I still haven't the courage to face you with my honest feelings. Perhaps when I do have enough courage, I shall be an old man, probably like Yoneda-shihainin, fighting until the day I die. We can go on like we've always had, living off the wonderful memories we've made over the years. But I don't want that. I don't want you to become just a memory to me. I want you to know I never stopped thinking about you and not another day goes by without me wanting to be near you. Someday, I know my feelings will reach you. I will wait forever if I have to.   
  
Teikoku Kagekidan - Hanagumi  
Oogami Ichirou "  
  
Oogami paused as he ran out of words to read. Staring at the difficult handwriting, his face became miserable. 'What am I thinking? This letter won't do. I can't possibly...' Without another thought, he tore the letter up into tiny pieces, holding all the pieces in his hand until it was blown away by the wind. 'It's hopeless...' he sighed, the currents taking his confession away.   
  
Suddenly, the world went black and two soft hands covered his eyes. "Dare da~?" asked a sweet voice. Oogami sat upright, recognizing that voice instantly. He lifted his hands and latched onto her wrists, gently prying them away.  
  
"Sakura-kun?" he asked, turning around. Her black hair was blowing in the wind and she looked absolutely stunning in her sleeveless summer dress. Staring in awe, he managed to sputter out a few more words. "W-What are you doing here...?"  
  
Sakura ran a hand through her hair and sat in the sand next to him. "I just got back yesterday and everyone told me where you went."  
  
"Aa... I see..." he stammered, lowering his head. He could see the torn pieces of the letter floating away. Still too lost for speech, Oogami held his breath and waited for her to make the next notion.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and leaned her chin down, also gazing after the torn letter. "Oogami-san, that was a lovely letter you wrote." Oogami clutched his chest; she had heard every word. "Who was it for?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Eto..." he uttered, blushing. Closing his eyes for a moment, he calmed himself down. There was nothing left for him to hide. "A special girl." he replied, dipping his fingers in the cool water, "A girl I was in love with."  
  
"Are you still... in love with her?" Sakura asked, rather anxiously.  
  
"Hai." he responded automatically. She just turned towards him, staring into his face. Oogami, after a long pause, turned towards her, the two of them facing each other. "I love you, Sakura-kun." he said, touching her cheek ever so gently.  
  
"Your feelings make me so happy!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "I... I love you, Oogami-san...!"   
  
They gazed into each other's eyes, still holding each other as the tide washed their feet. Slowly, Oogami moved to kiss her. The passionate kiss lasted as the sun set and when they pulled away it was already dark. Oogami just held her close, listening to her heartbeat and staring into her sparkling smile.   
  
"Sakura... always..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
And so the curtain fell again on the stage  
More players take a bow with the Teigeki  
The warm and fuzzy life will continue   
As if it always had before  
An ocean of sorrow forgotten   
And tears were wiped away  
The rain has finally stopped  
But not the storm of battles  
Though the dream might end tomorrow  
And youthful flowers wilt and die  
Maidens look for their love  
Leaving behind the sad past   
Taking chances and shining brightly  
Unwavering like cherry blossoms  
They persevere and continue to hope  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Fin  
  
\(^o^)/ domo arigatou gozaimasu for reading. until next time! - jill  



End file.
